La princesse dragon
by Little Sayuri
Summary: Une rencontre, une histoire d'amour, un mariage, une vie de famille. Tout semble parfait jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un heureux événement, symbolisant l'union entre les Vikings et l'Écosse. Mais un grand danger menace cette belle famille et ils devront y faire face avec bravoure, surtout quand l'enfant en question est le portrait craché de ses deux parents !
1. Prologue - Comment tout a commencer

_Coucou ! :D me revoila ! ^^ _

_Et voilà ! le prologue de mon Merricup ENFIN poster ! j'en avais marre d'attendre et je peux vous dire que je suis très contente de pouvoir enfin le poster ! ^u^_

_Bonne lecture à vous tous ! ^u^_

* * *

Prologue – Comment tout a commencer.

Toutes les belles histoires d'amour dans les contes de fées commencent par une rencontre entre un garçon et une fille. Parfois, les rencontres sont dues au hasard et parfois, non. Il y en a même qui commence dans des situations dangereuses,.

Mais les plus belles rencontre parfois, se font au nom de la paix entre deux peuples ennemis depuis des siècles. Ce fut le cas de la princesse Mérida Dunbroch, première descendante d'un des 4 clans régnant sur le beau pays d'Écosse, et d'Harold Horrendous Haddock III, du royaume de Berk, terre lointaine et sauvage du peuple viking.

Mérida était une belle princesse à la chevelure rousse et emmêlé, se battant pour obtenir sa liberté et sachant se battre aussi bien que les grands guerriers de sa famille. Elle savait monter à cheval, tirer à l'arc, se battre à l'épée, faire de l'escalade... bref elle savait faire beaucoup de choses que seuls les hommes sont autorisés à faire. Mais Mérida était loin de ressembler aux autres princesses des autres royaumes ! son tempérament de feu l'en empêcher, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! mais elle était aussi dotée d'un grand courage, d'une douceur particulière, aimante, drôle et douce.

Harold n'était pas un prince, mais plutôt un Viking. Si par viking vous vous attendiez à voir un grand guerrière sanguinaire en armure, barbu, avec un casque à cornes, sans peur, courageux et sachant se battre avec des grosses masses à pointes, eh bien vous êtes loin du compte. Harold n'était pas non plus ce qu'on peut appeler un guerrier, mais un inventeur et dresseur de dragon. Le premier parmi tous les Vikings de son village et depuis des siècles ! il vit sur une île au bord d'une falaise, où eux et les dragons vivent en harmonie. Il n'aimait pas se battre contrairement à ses camarades vikings, sauf si c'est pour défendre ceux qu'il aime. Il était toutefois très courageux, sensible et loin d'être considéré comme un faible.

Ces deux-là n'avaient pas prévu que leur vie se croiserait et que leurs destins aller changer. Leur rencontre se fit un beau jour ensoleillée. Mérida était parti vers la forêt suite à une dispute concernant un mariage que sa mère avait organisé. La jeune fille ne souhaitant pas qu'on la prive de sa liberté s'était enfui du château avec son arc et son cheval. Mais Angus dérapa sur une racine, la faisant tomber à terre et s'enfuit au galop, laissant Mérida seule. Mais quand elle vit un gros dragon noir devant elle, son réflexe avait été de se défendre en pointant une flèche vers lui. Mais elle ne le fit pas quand elle entendit une voix masculine l'en empêcher. C'est alors qu'elle vit pour la première fois de sa vie Harold.

Une amitié commença alors à naître entre eux. Ils apprirent à se connaitre, ils se racontaient leurs vies, elle avait apprivoisé et fait la connaissance du dragon d'Harold baptisée Krokmou, et ces deux la s'entendirent assez rapidement, faisant le bonheur du viking. ils se voyaient presque tous les jours, elle lui avait appris à tirer à l'arc, lui a volé sur Krokmou, faisaient des sorties dans les bois, s'amusaient ensemble dans la rivière, se confiaient avec confiance, avait regardé le ciel ensemble, tandis que leurs mains s'étaient jointes et que leurs doigts s'enlaçaient, si bien qu'au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, le charme de l'un opérait sur l'autre, et le besoin mutuel de se revoir était présent dans le coeur des deux adolescents.

Mérida avait même embrassé Harold sur la joue le lendemain du fameux soir où ils s'étaient endormis côte à côte, après avoir regardé les étoiles.

Mais quand leurs familles respectives leur apprirent que la famille de l'un aller attaquer la famille de l'autre, ils ne purent s'empêcher de vite se retrouver pour expliquer la situation. Le seul souci, c'est qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait l'identité de l'autre, sauf Mérida qui apprit l'identité du fils viking par son père et une dispute éclata quand ils se virent, mais ils se réconcilièrent vite, s'avouant qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de se voir par rapport à ce conflit et se promettaient de trouver vite une solution.

Tandis que Mérida subissait par sa mère les préparatifs vestimentaires pour le tournoi et la présentation des prétendants, Harold lui avait essayé de découvrir les raisons de cette guerre ancestrale et de convaincre son père de faire la paix et de cesser de se battra avec le pays d'Écosse, mais celui-ci se mit en colère et refusa de faire la paix. Voyant que cette idée tomber à l'eau, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution. Le tournoi pour la main de la princesse de Dunbroch. Il aimait Mérida, et pour la sauver elle, et la paix entre les deux royaumes, il était prêt à y participer.

Elle lui avait expliqué le principe du tournoi et que les prétendants devraient tirer à l'arc, et le meilleur gagnera sa main. Une union entre les deux héritiers semblait être la meilleure solution pour que tout cela cesse. Il y participa donc, sans l'aide de Krokmou et avait attendu que les 3 premiers princes eurent tiré leurs flèches. Ce fut à la surprise des clans écossais et de Mérida, qu'il s'était présenté et avait déclaré ouvertement que c'était pour obtenir la paix qu'il voulait participer à ce tournoi.

Mérida folle de bonheur, s'était levé de son siège et s'était mise à courir vers lui et avait sauté dans ses bras. Quand Harold révéla son plan à Mérida, cette dernière, émue par ce beau geste, l'embrassa et ils échangèrent leur premier vrai baiser devant la foule entière, provoquant des cris, de l'indignation et la colère du roi Fergus qui ordonna aussitôt la captivité du jeune Viking.

Mais après une bataille avec les gardes et l'arrivée de Krokmou pour sauver son ami, Harold s'envola mais fut mis à terre à cause des tirs de catapultes. Les gardes mirent Krokmou en cage, emmenèrent Harold dans les cachots, tandis que Mérida supplia ses parents de laisser Harold en vie. Mais constatant que son père refusé pertinemment de le libérer et se mettait de plus en plus en colère face à l'amour des deux adolescents, elle leur avoua qu'elle l'aimait. Ce fut la phrase de trop et Fergus, fou de rage, ordonna la mise à mort d'Harold, tandis que Mérida pleurer de désespoir.

Fergus envoya par la suite une missive au chef Stoik pour leur dire qu'Harold avait été condamnée à mort, qu'ils devaient laisser sa fille en paix et qu'ils pouvaient venir venger sa mort. Ce que fit Stoik quand il lut la lettre et ordonna à son peuple de préparer les navires et les armes. Il allait accoster les rives d'Écosse afin de venger et de sauver son fils.

Mérida elle, pleurer et souffrait de la situation, seule dans sa chambre. Voulant sortir et sauver Harold, elle obtint l'aide de ses frères pour l'aider à sortir. Elles les avaient envoyés chercher la clé que la servante Maud garder sur elle. Quand ils revinrent avec la clé, elle sortit avec ses armes et sa capuche noire, et courut dans les couloirs du château, apprenant au passage que son père et les clans allait attaquer les Vikings au cercle des dolmens, et que ce sera la dernière bataille pour un des royaumes.

Elle se hâta donc en direction des cachots, assomma au passage le garde et ouvrit la porte de la cellule de son bien-aimé. Ces derniers s'étreignirent de bonheur de se revoir, et elle informa Harold du plan de son père. Ils allèrent donc sauver Krokmou. Mérida usa de la ruse pour le sauver et son plan marcha en disant qu'elle été contente du sort du Viking et du dragon, et elle envoya le garde aller au petit coin, permettant aux deux amoureux de libérer Krokmou et de s'envoler pour l'un et de galoper pour l'une vers le champ de bataille.

Les deux royaumes étaient présents, avec rage et colère pour leurs ennemis. Les deux chefs étaient en face à face, et après une provocation et une altercation brutale mêlant les armes et les injures, les deux amoureux se mirent face à leurs pères respectifs en les menaçant avec leurs armes, et le regard sévère. Après des explications, les parents poussèrent leurs enfants et reprirent leur guerre personnelle, mais un mauvais coup d'épée de Fergus brisa la jambe en métal d'Harold et celui-ci se trouva à terre, sans défense.

Fergus s'approcha de lui, épée et la main et s'apprêta à le tuer mais Mérida s'interposa à temps, subissant l'attaque à la place d'Harold. Et sous les yeux tristes et horrifiés d'Harold, de Fergus et de Stoik, les deux amoureux purent enfin s'avouer qu'ils s'aimaient, et tout en pleurant ils échangèrent un dernier baiser. Mérida ferma alors ses yeux et succomba à ses blessures.

Comprenant que leurs enfants s'aimaient passionnément et que les deux chefs avaient fait plus de mal que de bien, ils firent la paix et déclarèrent aux deux peuples que la guerre était finie. Les armes et les boucliers tombèrent à terre et Harold se tourna vers Mérida pour lui dire que la guerre était fini et qu'ils avaient réussi. Mais en caressant son visage, il sentit qu'elle respirait encore et l'annonça à tous avec un sourire de soulagement et de bonheur.

La princesse fut reconduite au château où elle put recevoir tous les soins nécessaires. À son réveil, elle était confuse, guérie, perdue, inquiète... elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé après qu'elle se soit évanoui. Cherchant dans tout le château ses parents ou Harold, elle ne trouva personne, sauf quand elle ouvrit la porte pour aller dans la cour.

Elle vit avec stupeur que les deux peuples se parlaient, riaient et que quelques dragons étaient présents. Mérida revit Harold et s'était embrassé tous deux, puis il lui avait expliqué la situation. Que tout était fini et que la paix avait été prononcé. Ils avaient rejoint leurs parents, les retrouvailles émouvantes étaient au rendez-vous et la présentation entre Stoik et Mérida se firent enfin !

La paix venant d'être signer, il restait tout de même un détail à régler. La participation d'Harold au tournoi. Il avait voulu y participer mais n'avait pas pu concourir. Aussi, quand Fergus lui avait tendu avec un sourire un arc et une flèche, le jeune Viking l'avait accepté avec un sourire identique.

Il s'était tenu à une certaine distance de la cible, avait positionné la flèche, avait lever l'arc, tendus la flèche et l'avait relâché. Sous les yeux de tous et l'espérance de la princesse, la flèche atteignit parfaitement le centre de la cible, le déclarant vainqueur par le choix de la princesse.

Une fête avait était organisé pour célébrer tous ces événements heureux. Puis peu de temps après, le mariage avait était annoncé à tous les peuples Viking et écossais, et les préparatifs avaient commencé de toutes parts.

Après un dernier moment intime entre les futures mariées, les préparations finales des tenues de mariage étaient prêtes ainsi que le lieu où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Elle allait se dérouler au même endroit que le tournoi. Les deux familles étaient au grand complet, et Harold était arrivé en descendant de son dragon, le regard et l'allure fière, car il allait se marier avec l'élue de son coeur.

Il portait une belle tenue viking de cérémonie, puis ce fut au tour de Mérida d'entrer en scène. Il n'y avait pas eu plus jolie mariée sur terre pour le futur marié ... elle portait une longue et ravissante robe blanche recouverte de dentelles sur les manches, sa taille et le bas de la robe, avec des manches qui descendaient au niveau de ses épaules jusqu'à ses coudes et des gants de dentelles. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en longue tresse, laissant des mèches encadraient son visage. Elle portait aussi une petite couronne et un long voile traînant et presque transparent, et elle tenait dans ses mains un joli bouquet de lilas blanc. Harold la trouvait magnifique. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru si belle...

Sa mère se tenait à coté d'elle, fière et émue, pour la conduire jusqu'à l'autel. La cérémonie avait été célébrer par le roi Fergus, et après avoir prononcé leurs vœux de façon émouvante, et s'être promis l'un à l'autre, les triplés apportèrent les alliances, qu'Harold et Mérida purent mettre l'un à la main de l'autre, et ils furent enfin déclaré Viking et femme ! ils purent ainsi conclurent la cérémonie par un magnifique baiser, symbolisant leurs vrais sentiments l'un pour l'autre et l'union de leurs deux pays aux yeux de tous.

Ils firent tous la fête en musique, en chansons et en dansant comme des fous, mêlant la joie et les rires jusqu'à tard dans la nuit sous un ciel étoilé.

Le mariage célébré, il était maintenant question pour le couple de passer leur lune de miel au château Dunbroch, dans la chambre de Mérida. Par chance, elle s'était très bien déroulé pour le jeune couple, malgré le fait qu'aucun des deux n'avait d'expériences, ni de connaissances dans ce domaine.

Par la suite, ils avaient emménagé à Berk, dans leur propre maison à eux, nouvellement construite pour l'événement, tout près d'une falaise donnant une vue au loin sur le château du clan Dunbroch, par delà les mers.

Harold avait dû revenir dans son village pour poursuivre son apprentissage afin de pouvoir succéder à Stoik et devenir le prochain chef Viking le moment venu. La séparation de Mérida avec sa famille, s'était bien passé, et même si au début ça faisait bizarre, au fil du temps, ils purent tous s'y habituer facilement. Mais les deux familles se voyaient régulièrement et tout se passer pour le mieux.

À présent, ils étaient mariés et vivaient ensemble. Et c'est sur leurs vies de couple que cette histoire se déroule...

* * *

_Alors ? vous en avez pensé quoi ? :D Je tiens à préciser que le prologue est un résumer des fics de Zia Robtd :_

_- Mericcup _

_- Mericcup - les ones shouts _

_J'ai essayé d'en faire des résumer en respectant l'histoire le plus fidèlement possible. ;D _

_Alors, pourquoi j'ai fait ça avec ses chapitres ? tout d'abord je voulais faire un Mericcup à moi. avec une rencontre, un mariage, etc. ^^ mais comme j'avais trouvé sa version tellement bien et que je l'avais adoré, je lui ai demandé la permission pour reprendre ces deux fics principaux à elle, pour en faire une suite à moi, sans que ce soit sa suite à elle ! vous me suivez ? XD mais tout ce qui sera écrit dans cette fic, vient de moi et de mon imagination, sauf certaines petites choses ou détails qui seront repris des fics de Zia. Et je pense qu'elle les aura reconnu ! hein petite sœur ? ^^ _

_Merci à vous tous et rendez-vous page suivante pour la suite ! hihii ! ^^_


	2. Lever de soleil

_Tadaaa ! voila le chapitre I ! petit cadeau en prime ! j'avais deviné que le prologue à lui seul ne suffirait pas ! XD_

_Bonne lecture à nouveau ! ^u^_

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Lever de soleil

Le soleil se lève, les oiseaux chantent. Euh... des oiseaux ? ouais. Plutôt des mouettes qui paillent, des moutons qui brêlent et des dragons qui rugissent ! voyez le tableau ?

Le soleil commençait à apparaître tout doucement à l'horizon, comme s'il était timide de se montrer. Il s'étendait petit à petit sur toute la mer et il était sur le point d'offrir au ciel un splendide panaché de couleurs chatoyante de couleur rouge, rose, jaune, montrant ainsi qu'une belle journée allait se dérouler, une nouvelle fois.

Mais bien avant que les rayons du soleil ne se faufilent à travers les fenêtres des maisons afin de réveiller les habitants du village de Berk, Harold s'était réveiller le premier, et après s'être frotter les yeux, il c'était tourner vers sa femme qui dormait paisiblement à coté de lui, dans ses bras. Il eut un sourire en la regardant, car elle était très belle quand elle dormait. Il devait bien l'avouer, il était fou de sa femme et il ne se lasserait jamais de la regarder dormir. S'il c'était réveillé de si bonne heure c'est parce qu'il voulait montrer quelque chose à Mérida, mais il n'osa pas la réveiller... mais il le fallait, sinon il serait trop tard.

Il employa donc la technique douceur pour la réveiller. Comme elle était agglutiné dans ses bras. Un sourire paisible aux lèvres, il la serra tendrement dans ses bras et d'une de sa main il lui caressa les cheveux, puis sa main descendit le long de sa joue, où il put une nouvelle fois constater la douceur de la peau délicate de sa femme. Elle avait le visage et le teint d'une jolie poupée. Mérida commença à bouger doucement dans les bras de son mari, réagissant aux caresses qu'Harold lui donnait.

- Mérida ? appela tendrement Harold

- Mhuuuumm... grogna-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle avait grogné, ou ronronné. Faut voir. Mais elle n'avait pas pour autant ouvert les yeux et c'était encore plus rapprocher de son mari. Harold eut un sourire amuser face à la réaction de la princesse. Il passa donc à la deuxième étape.

- Très bien. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix... murmura-t-il à son oreille avec une petite voix malicieuse.

- Mhuuuum... refit-t-elle

Harold embrassa donc le front de sa femme avec de tout petits baisers tendre, du bout des lèvres, tandis que sa main qui caressait sa joue glissa jusqu'au cou de la princesse, et il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son dos pour la caresser. C'était de la triche de faire ça pour la réveiller, car elle aimait qu'Harold lui caresse son dos. Mais de cette manière c'était pire pour elle, car elle aimait trop ça et ce genre de caresse avait le mérite de la... de la rendre... enfin vous avez compris.

Mérida avait réagi un peu plus que lors de la première tentative du jeune homme. Elle avait enfoui son visage dans le cou d'Harold, tandis qu'il l'appela une deuxième fois.

- Mérida ?

- Mhuuuouiiii... marmonna-t-elle encore endormi apparemment

- Réveilles-toi. Dit-il

- Il est tard ? demanda-t-elle

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu me réveilles ? je suis bien la... dit-elle en grognant

- Je sais moi aussi, mais je veux absolument te montrer quelque chose avant qu'il soit trop tard. Expliqua-t-il

- Quoi ?

- Lève toi et tu le verras !

- Ok... grogna-t-elle encore

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était qu'on l'empêche de dormir. Sa mère l'ayant fait pendant tant d'années, elle pensait que maintenant qu'elle était marier au future chef des Vikings, elle pourrait dormir à sa guise sans qu'Harold prenne le relais. Mais faut croire que non. Bon. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle aimait qu'il la réveille avec ses baisers, ses caresses et ses étreintes. Depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, ils avaient pris tous deux le réflexe de se réveiller de cette manière, afin de goûter encore une fois au plaisir qu'apporter la vie conjugale. Dans les premiers temps du mariage, il est logique que les nouveaux mariés goûtent à chaque occasion à ce plaisir unique. Et de plus, si vous vous êtes marié par amour, c'est encore mieux. Ou pire. Prenez ça comme vous le voulez !

Mérida se leva donc péniblement pour se mettre assis dans le grand lit conjugal en pur bois d'Écosse, joliment travailler et importer des ateliers du royaume d'Écosse sur commande de la reine Élinor pour le confort de sa fille dans sa future vie d'épouse. Elle se frotta à son tour les yeux et les ouvrit péniblement, où elle avait pu voir son mari qui la regarder avec un léger sourire.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'avoir réveillé Harold ? grogna-t-elle une fois de plus

- Oh que oui ! et tu m'en voudras pas t'avoir réveillé ! affirma-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour remettre son pantalon ainsi que sa jambe artificielle.

- Si tu le dis. Bon ? c'est quoi que je dois voir ? demanda-t-elle, la curiosité l'emportant finalement

- Suis-moi. Dit-il en lui tendant la main, tout souriant

Elle le regarda intriguée. Que voulait-il lui montrer de si bonne heure ? elle accepta de quitter la chaleur des draps du lit et s'enroula avec le drap principal. Harold était certes debout et habillait, mais elle non. elle ne portait pas de vêtement du fait que la nuit dernière avait été une nouvelle fois passer avec son mari, dans un nouveau torrent d'amour partager dont les draps et le lit se souviennent. Ils s'étaient endormis nus, l'un contre l'autre et n'avaient pas eu froid du tout malgré le fait qu'à Berk, il fasse toujours aussi froid de bon matin, mais c'est parce qu'il avait partagé leur chaleur mutuelle, mais aussi qu'il dormait avec des draps faits de fourrure d'animaux et d'ours, que le père de la belle avait chassé pour que tout ça soit transformer en parure de lit. La Reine tenait absolument à ce que sa chère fille ne manque de rien et dispose de tout le confort pour se protéger du froid. Même si Mérida n'aimait pas trop avoir plein de fourrure partout sur son lit, elle devait bien avouer que ça avait le mérite de tenir au chaud. Ben oui ! elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude du climat du pays et les Vikings n'était pas très... comment dire... « équiper » pour le confort. Tout l'immobilier était assez rudimentaire chez eux, et bien que Mérida n'était pas du genre difficile, elle avait tout de même l'habitude du confort de son château et elle était contente de l'avoir dans sa nouvelle maison.

Elle se couvrit donc du drap blanc en l'enroulant autour de sa taille. elle prit donc la main du jeune homme qui l'entraîna vers la fenêtre de leur maison.

- Harold ? qu'est-ce que... ?

- Admire... dit-il rêveur

- Mais... whouaaa... fit-elle la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction

Elle ne disait plus rien car le spectacle qui se présenter à elle et à Harold était unique et rare à voir. Sauf pour les plus chanceux. De par la fenêtre, ils avaient une très belle vu sur le vaste océan qui entourait le village, n'offrant que ça à perte de vue. Et ce qu'elle voyait était magnifique

Le soleil s'élever lentement vers les cieux, offrant un panaché de couleur chatoyante, puis froide au fur et à mesure qu'il s'échappait de l'horizon, laissant apparaître le reflet d'un ciel étoilé sur l'eau, une myriade d'étoiles scintillantes se propageant sur tout l'océan, et les rayons du soleil commençaient à illuminer le village.

Mérida admirait ce spectacle unique sans rien dire, ces yeux bleus cyan scrutant tout le décor que la nature lui offrait, tandis qu'Harold admirait aussi le spectacle par-dessus l'épaule de sa femme, ses bras entourant la taille de la belle. Il admirait aussi le lever de soleil, mais aussi les reflets de lumière dans les cheveux roux et toujours aussi emmêlées de sa compagne. Il eut un sourire et s'adressa à elle, rompant le silence.

- Alors ?

- C'est magnifique... murmura-t-elle aux anges

- Tu regrettes que je t'aie réveillé ?

- Non. Pas cette fois...

- Mon excuse était donc valable ? demanda-t-il

- Je confirme. Souriait-elle en tournant sa tête vers celle de son mari.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de parler à nouveau.

- Je n'en avais jamais vu comme ça... sur l'eau... c'est magnifique... merci ! dit-elle rêveuse

- De plus avec la vue qu'on a. Dit-il

- C'est vrai qu'avoir une belle maison dominant la mer, ça offre de beaux avantages...

- Et de magnifique coucher de soleil, comme je te l'ai dit. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tendre

- Et je te crois encore plus maintenant.

Sa bien-aimée se tourna vers lui et embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur, mais aussi avec tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle lui porte. Ils s'enlaçaient et continuer de s'embrasser, Mérida passant ses bras autour du cou de son mari, collant son corps drapé contre son torse nu jusqu'à ce qu'Harold brise le contact, le souffle court.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui... c'est juste que ça me donne le tournis à chaque fois que je t'embrasse. Dit-il, tout rougissant

- Aah ?

- Mais ça me donne aussi de l'inspiration...

- Ah ? et qu'est-ce que ça t'inspire ? demanda-t-elle amusé

Il la regarda avant de lui offrir un beau sourire amuser, et il se pencha pour prendre sa femme dans ses bras, comme une princesse, pour la re-déposer sur le lit. Alors que Mérida était allongé sur le lit, toujours enroulé de son drap et riant aux éclats, elle regardait son mari qui s'était mis au-dessus d'elle pour la couvrir de baiser fiévreux dans le cou. Elle riait toujours car Harold la chatouiller avec ses bisous

- Harold ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle en riant toujours aux éclats

- Ce qui m'arrive ? je suis fou de toi, tu es belle et je t'aime.

- Oooh... moi aussi je t'aime... dit-elle d'une voix amoureuse

- Et puis je veux me faire pardonner de t'avoir arraché du lit et de t'avoir réveillé

- Mais c'était pour me montrer une chose magnifique ! tu es déjà tout pardonner mon chéri. Dit elle en lui caressant la joue

- Je veux quand même me faire pardonner si tu vois ce que je veux dire... ajouta-t-il avec malice

- Ooh... hiiiiihiiii...

Elle riait de plus belle car Harold avait repris ses « attaques-bisou ». faut savoir que Mérida était chatouilleuse du cou. À votre avis, pourquoi elle n'attacher jamais ses cheveux ? c'était pour dissimuler sa faiblesse derrière sa tignasse rebelle ! mais comme maintenant elle était mariée, Harold avait découvert le point faible et depuis, la princesse était fichue à ce niveau-là ! bon d'accord elle était chatouilleuse, mais Harold avait trouvé la technique pour que ça ne la chatouille plus au bout d'un moment. Il lui suffisait juste de... non mais attendez ! ils ne vont pas dévoiler leurs petits secrets tout de même ! c'est privé bande de petites curieuses !

Harold poursuivait ses assauts, faisant réagir sa dulcinée comme il aimait depuis qu'il était marié. Il s'interrompait juste un instant, laissant à sa femme le temps de reprendre son souffle, car elle avait les joues rouges.

- Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

- Non.

- C'est que même si ça fait juste un mois que nous sommes mariés, je suis toujours aussi fou de toi, et je pense qu'avec les années que je passerais à tes côtés, je le serais toujours autant, voire peut-être plus !

- Oh Harold...

- Je t'aime Mérida...

- Je t'aime mon amour...

Ils s'embrassait à nouveau avec passion, mais cette fois-ci, c'était Mérida qui rompit le lien.

- Harold ?

- Oui ?

- Où est Krokmou ? demanda-t-elle

- Quoi Krokmou ? s'étonna-t-il

- Ben ça m'étonne que je ne l'entende plus gratter le toit au matin. Et ça fait plusieurs jours que ça dure ! dit-elle inquiète

- Ah oui, t'est pas au courant.

- Au courant de quoi ? tu me fais déjà des cachotteries ?

- Non pas du tout, mais... ria t-il

- Mais quoi ?

- Ben j'ai eu une discussion avec lui et j'ai passé un accord.

- Un accord et une discussion? C'est nouveau ça ! tu marchandes avec ton dragon maintenant ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourcil levé

- Oui, et il a accepté !

- Mais accepter quoi ? c'était quoi cet accord ? dit-elle curieuse

- Ben c'est simple. Je lui ai dit que comme nous étions des jeunes mariés, nous avions besoin de notre intimité durant une partie de la nuit et du matin.

- Et ?

- Et donc je lui ai dit qu'à une telle partie de la matinée, sa présence n'était pas trop... dérangeante. Fit-il avec une légère grimace gênée

- Dérangeante ? tu as carrément employé ce mot ? s'étonna de plus belle la princesse

- Plus ou moins.

- Hihi... d'accord. Mais ?

- Mais quoi ? demanda Harold

- Ben y'a toujours un mais dans un accord ! riait-elle

- Oui. Euh... je lui ai dit que s'il respecter la demande, eh bien... il pourrait décider du programme dès qu'on est en vol tous les deux. Avoua-t-il

- Je vois. Et ça va durer combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle amusé

- Ça peut durer des années, je m'en moque, du moment que j'ai toujours le temps pour être avec la femme que j'aime, et que je ne la délaisse pas. Dit-il avec un sourire et un regard attendrissant

- Oh c'est trop mignon Harold... dit-elle rêveuse

- D'ailleurs j'ai encore le temps avant qu'il ne vienne pour avoir son repas. Donc... où j'en étais ? demanda-t-il amuser

Et sous les rires amusés de la princesse, ils allaient reprendre là où ils s'étaient interrompus, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix bien distincte se fasse entendre de l'extérieur

- HAAAAAAROOOOOOOLD !

Le couple s'interrompit brusquement quand ils entendirent la voix à l'extérieur. Harold avait les yeux grand ouvert quand la voix se mit à parler de plus belle. Ou plutôt hurler.

- HAROLD !

C'était la voix de son père, Stoik. Harold soupira et se laissa doucement s'effondrer de désespoir dans les bras de sa femme qui elle lui caressait les cheveux avec un sourire désoler.

- Oooh... c'est pas vrai... grogna-t-il d'une voix étouffer par les draps.

- Je pense que tu devrais répondre avant qu'il ne rentre pour vérifier ou tu es !

- Qu'il essaye et je fous des verrous partout dans la maison...grogna-t-il encore

- FILS ! TU EST LA ?

- Harold, tu devrais lui répondre. Riait doucement son épouse

Levant les yeux au ciel, il se redressa du lit, prit sa chemise verte et l'enfila pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre opposer à celle donnant sur la mer, de la chambre située à l'étage. Mérida elle se lever et rassembler ses habits éparpillés dans la pièce, le drap toujours enroulé autour d'elle.

- FILS !

- OUAIS! JE SUIS LA ! hurla Harold en approchant de la fenêtre.

Mérida riait discrètement. Elle trouvait Harold mignon quand il était contrarié par son père. Surtout dans ces cas-là. Harold ouvrait la fenêtre, le visage pas content du tout, et pu voir déjà, une vue sur le village, mais aussi sur son père qui l'attendait devant la maison.

- Ah ! salut fils ! te voilà !

- Salut papa... grognait le jeune homme

- Je suis venue te chercher pour le projet.

- Ah oui le projet...

- Je t'attends en bas !

- Ok... papa... grogna Harold en faisant un signe à son père qu'il arrivait.

Son père le salua aussi, tout souriant, et Harold referma la fenêtre, avant de se laisser s'abattre dessus contre le dos tout en soupirant. tandis que Mérida le regardait intrigué, tout se vêtement retrouver et dans ses bras...

- Ça va ?

- J'ai horreur quand il fait ça...

- C'est pour t'embêter. Rien de méchant.

- J'ai horreur quand il crie mon nom... c'est gênant !

- Pourtant tu aimes quand je crie le tien. Affirma Mérida avec un visage amusé

- Hein ? oui mais là c'est diffèrent enfin ! s'exclama Harold tout gêné

- Hihii ! et puis tu sais, il ne crie pas aussi fort que mon père ! assura-t-il

- Sauf que le mien est capable de se faire entendre dans tout le village, et même à l'autre bout ! commenta Harold en mettant ses chaussures

- Si tu le dis. Au fait, c'est quoi ce projet ? demanda-t-elle-en, posant son linge sur le lit

- Il veut élargir le village et il a besoin de moi pour des conseils techniques, et tout le reste je crois. Pff, je n'ai même pas le temps de prendre mon déjeuner...et Krokmou qui doit prendre le sien... pff... grogna-t-il en enfilant sa veste en fourrure marron.

- Je peux m'occuper de vos déjeuners si tu veux ? dès qu'il est là, je lui donne, ainsi qu'à Angus, je prépare le tien et je viens te l'apporter? Proposa-t-elle

- Ça te dérange pas ? vraiment ? fit-il avec soulagement

- Évidemment ! je suis libre de faire ce que je veux et j'ai tout le temps pour moi! et puis une épouse peut faire ça pour son mari non ? dis-moi juste où vous êtes et je te le rapporte le plus vite possible.

- Oh t'est un amour ma chérie... merci. Et pour info, je serais dans la petite zone de terre libre situé derrière le village. Informa son mari

- Ok ça marche. Et puis ne t'en fais pas pour nous deux, on se rattrapera plus tard, d'accord ? aller file avant qu'il ne perde patience. Et salut le pour moi. Dit-elle en lui donnant un léger baiser pour lui dire bonne journée

- Je t'aime. Encore merci et à tout à l'heure ! fit-il pareil qu'elle

Et Harold descendit vite les escaliers pour sortir rejoindre son père, sous le regard attendri et amuser de sa femme qui l'espionner par la fenêtre.

* * *

_J'ai voulu commencer cette nouvelle fic avec un chapitre qui commence en douceur, avec du romantisme, un beau lever de soleil, de l'amour, sans exagération pour un certain sujet, et un peu de rire. ^^_

_Mais quel est donc ce projet pour que Stoik vienne beugler à la fenêtre comme ça? XD et puis le comportement de Stoik est un clin d'oeil à la fic de Zia quand il débarque dans la chambre pour demander s'ils viennent souper le lendemain ! XD_

_Voilà voilà ! qu'en avez-vous penser de ce début ? une petite review pour motiver les troupes ? ^w^_

_Encore merci et à vendredi prochain ! ( et oui c'est reparti ! XD)_


	3. Discussion importante

**_Zia _**_: Et c'est reparti pour les reviews ! ça m'avait manqué ! ^u^alors déjà, merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir été présente ! :D je sais que tu adores Harold et Mérida et que le Merricup est ton couple préférer ! et puis comme je faisais une fic basée sur tes fics à toi, c'est sur que tu ne pouvais pas rater le rendez-vous ! :D alors aussi, je suis très contente que le résumer te plaise ! pour que tu me dises que t'aurais pas fait mieux, jsuis flattée ! ^^_

_Ravie que le début, le chapitre 1 et le lever de soleil te plaisent ! :D je savais que tu aimerais ce début ! ^^et pour répondre à ta question, là il a 16 ans, et Mérida aussi. ^^ puisque comme tu la dis, ça se passe après tel moment de ton histoire !_

_J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite de l'histoire ! quoique le contraire m'étonnerait vu comment t'est pas difficile à satisfaire ! XD s'il y a de l'amour, des bisous, du rire et du Merricup, là c'est bon ! XD encore merci petite sœur et bonne lecture ! ^^_

**_RedChi-san_**_: salut ! :D merci beaucoup ! vu que c'est ton Merricup préférer, j'espère que la suite que j'ai prévue te plaira tout autant que ce premier chapitre ! :) alors oui, y'a l'amour, de l'humour, et ne t'en fait pas, Krokmou arrive ! ^u^ et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! j'adore ce dragon à tête de chat ! XD il est trop chou et drôle ! si je devais en choisir un, c'est lui sans hésiter ! ^^ et Jack Frost, aaaah... je comprends aussi ! :p encore merci et bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Discussion importante

Harold venait de sortir de sa maison, avait refermé la porte et c'était dirigé vers son père qui l'attendait tout souriant et bien matinale d'après ce qu'Harold pouvait constater.

- Bonjour fils ! salua Stoik en donnant une claque dans le dos de son enfant.

- Aieuh... Bonj...our pa...pa... répondit Harold en grimaçant de douleur face à la claque de son père.

Faut dire que vu la taille de mains de Stoik, ça ne pouvait faire que plus mal, et vu la force qu'il possédait, le pauvre Harold aurait fini ventre à terre s'il n'avait pas eu l'habitude depuis des années.

- Bien dormi ?

- Assez oui... dit-il avec un léger sourire et une pensée un peu amusé

En effet la nuit dernière avait encore était consommé dans l'amour, le désir et le bonheur du jeune couple.

- Et Mérida ? comment va-t-elle ?

- Très bien aussi. Elle te salue en fait. Souriait Harold

- Ah merci. Elle dort encore ?

- Euh... non. fit Harold en détournant le regard

En effet sa femme ne dormait plus et la dernière image qu'il avait d'elle, c'était quand elle lui faisait signe de la main avec un grand sourire, ne portant qu'un drap sur elle pendant qu'il descendait l'escalier pour sortir de la maison. Difficile pour lui d'oublier et de se défaire tout de suite d'une telle image agréable, surtout quand il était fou d'elle, en pleine intimité, mais coupé dans l'élan par son père... géniale quoi.

- Oh ! je vous ai peut-être dérangé à ce que je vois ? demanda son père

- Ben... fit le jeune Viking tout embarrasser

- Oh que je suis bête ! je suis désolé fils...

- C'est rien papa. Assura Harold

Il voulait rassurer son père afin d'éviter de rentrer dans ce sujet.

- À ce que je constate, vous profiter bien de votre vie de couple ! c'est bien ça ! félicita son paternel

- Merci papa... répondit le Viking encore plus gêné

- Je suppose qu'avec tout le confort immobilier venu d'Écosse de la part de la reine Élinor, vous devez être vraiment très...

- Papa ! on peut changer de sujet s'il te plaît ? s'exclama Harold complètement mal à l'aise

- Oh ! euh... oui. Désoler, désoler... bon et si nous parlions du projet ?

- Oui bonne idée. Qui sera là ? demanda Harold en essayant de faire baisser sa gène

- Nous deux, Gueulfor et tous ceux qui participent au projet.

- Bien. C'est parfait.

- Tu as des idées ?

- Ben en fait, j'ai pensé à ça...

Et il expliqua à son père ce qu'il avait pensé pour le projet, tout en marchant vers le site de construction, tandis que Mérida s'affairait à s'habiller dans la chambre conjugale. Elle enfilait ses sortes de sous-vêtements qui couvrait une bonne partie de son corps, puis sa robe bleue royale et ses bottines confortable pour la marche. Ne prenant toujours pas la peine de se coiffer malgré la présence d'un miroir dans la pièce, elle ouvrit une des fenêtre pour aérer la pièce avant de s'attaquer au lit pour bien remettre les draps en place avec les coussins et les fourrures. Tout en rangeant le lit, elle riait encore de la claque que Stoik avait donnée à son fils, manquant de faire tomber son époux.

Après cela, elle descendit vite l'escalier en s'agrippant à la rambarde pour sauter et atterrir dans la pièce centrale de la maison. Une belle grande pièce avec une belle table en bois, plusieurs chaises pour les repas collectifs en famille, un beau coin cuisine avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire à manger, une belle cheminée presque comme celle du château Dunbroch et des meubles par ci, par là.

- Bon, que vais-je lui préparer ? hum... la la laaa la...

Oui, Mérida se mettait défois à fredonner quand elle préparait à manger pour Harold. Elle chantait souvent la berceuse que sa mère lui chanter quand elle était petite dans la langue gaelic. Ça lui permettait d'imaginer la présence de sa mère et de sa famille prés d'elle et de ne pas se sentir trop seule quand elle faisait des choses qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire. Genre faire à manger en cuisine. Vivant dans un château et étant une princesse, elle avait l'habitude de se servir plutôt que de faire. Sauf dans la nature, au moyen d'une chasse ou pêche autour d'un feu de camp. Mais depuis qu'elle était mariée, elle se surprenait elle-même de ce qu'elle faisait par amour pour lui. Et elle aimait faire tout ça pour lui. Parce qu'elle aimait son héro plus que tout au monde.

- Bon il y a du poulet, du fromage, du pain, des biscuits, des pommes... eh bien vola ! émincé de volaille et fromage fondu dans un sandwich, avec une belle pomme en dessert et des petits gâteaux! s'il travaille sur le chantier il lui faudra bien plus qu'un bout de pain et un fruit ! alors c'est parti... la laaaa la...

Oui, une sorte de commerce par la mer entre les deux pays avait était mis en place depuis le mariage du futur chef viking et de la princesse d'Écosse. Les deux royaumes échangeaient et commercialiser des produits et des matières que l'autre royaume n'avait pas. Et puis ça renforçait encore plus les liens !

Elle se mit à trancher le reste du poulet en plusieurs bouts qu'elle faisait réchauffer dans une gamelle, avec des morceaux de fromage dessus. Ça fondait et ça sentait bon ! pendant qu'elle cuisinait elle grailler par-ci par-là pour son petit déjeuner à elle. Elle coupa ensuite deux beaux bouts de pain pour le sandwich. Elle préparait le panier de provisions avec les pommes, quelques biscuits, une bouteille avec de l'eau fraîche, des couverts et une serviette. Quand le repas fut prêt, elle l'extirpa prudemment du feu, le transvida entre les deux bouts de pain, l'emballa et recouvrit le panier d'un petit drap, et rangea toute la vaisselle dans le bac prévu a cet effet. Ayant déjeuné et préparé le repas de son mari, elle prit sa cape, l'enfila car même si on était dans un des mois les moins froids de l'année, il faisait frais et il y avait de la neige partout mais sans exagération. Donc il fallait se couvrir. Et elle sortait de la maison en direction de la petite écurie et grange qui avait été construite juste à coté de la maison. Elle y trouva son cheval Angus, qu'elle salua gaiement.

- Bonjour Angus ! tu vas bien ?

Le cheval lui offrit un hennissement qui sonnait joyeux aux oreilles de Mérida

- Je vois que tu as passé une bonne nuit toi aussi ! tu dois avoir faim non ?

Il lui répondit d'un hennissement tout aussi similaire au premier, mêlé à un coup de que de cheval dans les cheveux.

- Hé hé d'accord, tu auras de l'avoine.

Elle prit le bac du cheval et alla dans la grange le remplir avec les sacs d'avoine importée tout droit des écuries du domaine de ses parents. Vive le commerce ! elle sortait donc avec le bac plein, et le donna à son cheval.

- Voilà Angus, régales-toi ! bon aller, je dois préparer le petit déjeuner de Krokmou maintenant !

Elle retourna dans la grange en direction d'un immense bac en bois rempli de glace où se trouver plusieurs poissons dans un autre bac juste au milieu. La glace c'était pour dire de garder le poisson au frais. Elle prit le panier destiné au dragon et prit une passette, le plongea dans le bac et transvida en plusieurs fois les poissons dedans. Une fois qu'elle avait fini, elle constata que la glace allait manquer et elle savait quoi faire d'autre dans la journée. Elle verrait donc ça plus tard. Elle referma donc la caisse, rangea la passette au mur et sortit en traînant le panier pour le mettre dehors. Bon sang c'était lourd ! pas étonnant que ce soit Harold qui s'y coller ! mais quand elle sortit, une fille de son âge, blonde, avec une jupe et une hache l'attendait dehors. Quand elle la vit, la rousse eut un sourire amical.

- Salut Astrid.

- Salut Mérida.

- Comment tu vas ?

- La forme. et toi ?

- Pareil ! dit-elle avec un sourire tandis qu'elle continuait de tirer le panier de Krokmou vers l'extérieur

- Tiens ? c'est toi qui t'occupes du repas de Krokmou ? Harold est pas là? S'étonna la blonde

- Non. son père est venue le chercher pour cette histoire d'agrandissement du village. Tu va-y participer ?

- Oui, mais pour dire de couper le bois avec ma hache ! ça me fera travailler ma précision ! informa la jeune viking en montra sa fidèle hache

- En effet ! une pierre, deux coups comme on dit ! souriait la princesse

- Et toi ? tu vas participer ?

- Je sais pas. On verra ce que je pourrais faire ! mais au fait ? tu es venue ici pour quoi ?

- Ah ouais c'est vrai... je voulais demander à Harold s'il serait a la forge avant qu'on commence le chantier. Je voudrais réaffûter correctement les lames de ma hache ! si l'arme d'un Viking est de mauvaise qualité, le travail ne sera pas parfait, tu me suis ? justifia la blonde avec un sourire

- Oui, mais pourquoi tu demandes pas à Gueulfor ? il travaille à la forge aussi non ? s'étonna Mérida

- Oui mais Harold sait ce que je veux pour ma hache. Il me connaît donc je ne peux le demander qu'a lui. Je ne critique pas le travail de Gueulfor, mais disons qu'entre son travail et celui d'Harold, c'est pas pareil. Pas vrai ?

- Tout à fait. Ben pour répondre à ta question je ne sais pas. Je pense que le chantier risque d'être colossal et important, mais comme je vais le voir dès que Krokmou aura pris son repas, je lui demanderais pour toi. A moins que tu veux me m'accompagner ?

- Ouais c'est gentil, mais je dois rejoindre Tempête pour rassembler la bande pour une ou deux bricoles sur le chantier, et je ne pourrais pas. Mais c'est gentil Mérida. Bon j'y vais, à plus ! salua la Viking

- Astrid ? appela Mérida

- Ouais ? fit-elle en se retournant

- Je suis contente d'avoir pu bavarder un peu avec toi.

- Oui moi aussi. Tu discutes souvent avec les autres ?

- Ben pour être honnête pas vraiment, car je découvre le village et ses habitants mais avec le temps, ça viendra. Et puis à part Harold, je n'ai pas vraiment grand monde à qui parler, pour discuter de chose banale, tu comprends? expliqua Mérida un peu triste

- Oui ça je peux comprendre. Au fait tu veux un coup de main pour tirer le sac ?

- Oui je veux bien ! c'est pas léger ! accepta-t-elle en retrouvant son sourire

- Ok. Souria la blonde à son tour

Les deux filles prirent chacune une poignée et le soulevèrent toutes les deux pour le déposer à sa destination.

- Merci Astrid. Remercia Mérida en frottant ses mains à cause de l'effort.

- De rien. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- La vie de couple ? ça se passe bien ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

- Hein ? ah euh... oui assez, c'est très plaisant. Bafouilla Mérida

- Et entre vous deux ?

- Euh... c'est personnel la... rougissait-elle

- Ben quoi ? tu voulais bien quelqu'un pour parler des choses banales non ? rappela Astrid avec un sourire amusé face à la réaction de son amie

- Oui, mais c'est un peu direct comme question ! fit-elle embarrasser

- Oh allez, je te demande pas les détails ! juste un ensemble. Rassura la blonde

- Un ensemble ? bah... ça fait seulement un mois que nous sommes mariés, mais depuis ce jour-là, tout va bien entre nous. Pour tout. Voilà. Rougissait Mérida.

- Tant mieux pour vous ! et le petit viking c'est pour quand ?

- Hein !? quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle encore plus embarrassé sous le choc de la question

- Ben un petit guerrier, ça ferait plaisir non ? souriait la Viking

- Oui mais... murmura-t-elle

- Mais quoi ? tu sais, Harold succédera à Stoik, mais un jour, c'est votre fils qui succédera à Harold.

Devant le mutisme soudain de la princesse, Astrid commencé à se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une gourde en parlant d'un sujet délicat, ou difficile pour Mérida.

- Vous y avez pensé quand même ? demanda-t-elle hésitante

- Oui c'est sur, mais ce n'est que le début de notre vie à deux ! on aimerait en profiter le plus possible... tu vois ?

- Oui je te comprends tout à fait et c'est normal de vouloir ça, mais si je peux te donner un conseil Mérida... n'attendez pas trop. Dit-elle gentiment

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que la tradition viking veut que l'épouse donne vite un fils pour succéder au père, chef du village ou non. Et puis si vous attendez trop longtemps, le village finira par penser que vous n'en voulez pas... ou que vous ne pourrez pas... expliqua-t-elle

- Oh... je... fit-elle

- Et sans en ajouter une couche, c'est ton devoir en tant que femme du futur chef du village de donner un héritier au village pour qu'il devienne le nouveau chef le moment venue. Ajouta-t-elle

- Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle... dit-elle finalement

La blonde regardait la rousse avec un regard navré et compatissant. Et d'un geste naturel pour Astrid, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mérida pour lui dire qu'elle était désolée. Mérida levait les yeux vers ceux d'Astrid, qui était plein de compassion

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété Mérida. Mais il fallait que tu le saches. S'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire gêné

- Je sais Astrid. Ne t'en fais pas je comprends. Les traditions Vikings et écossaises ne sont pas si différentes. J'aurais dû le savoir et me préparer à cette idée...

Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Astrid, qui lui tenait toujours l'épaule.

- Merci. souriait-elle

- De rien. Bon ben cette fois je vais devoir y aller, ils m'attendent... à plus tard ? fit-elle

- À plus tard... répondit-elle avec un léger sourire

La Viking adressa un dernier sourire à la princesse avant de redescendre la falaise, laissant Mérida dans ces pensées, l'odeur du poisson ressortant du sac et qui eut pour effet de l'extirper de ses pensées aussi vite que possible.

- Bwaaa... ça pue... heureusement que c'est pour Krokmou ! bon, en attendant qu'il se décide à arriver, je vais faire le plein de neige pour le bac à poisson.

Elle retourna donc dans la grange prendre une pelle et un sceau et se mit à le remplir avec la neige qui se trouver autour de sa maison. Pendant qu'elle ramasser la neige, elle repensait à sa discussion avec Astrid. Un fils. Elle devait donner un fils à Harold comme successeur du village. Mais une inquiétude grandissait en elle. Harold le savait-il ? le voudrait-t-il ? qu'est-ce qu'il en pensait ? et puis un fils, un fils... et si elle lui donnait une fille ? ça posera-t-il un problème ? non, mais si elle n'arrive pas à lui en donner un seul, oui, ça posera surement des problèmes. Mais elle pensait à une chose de plus personnelle. Si elle devenait mère, ça voudrait dire qu'elle pouvait abandonner sa liberté pour s'occuper de l'enfant. Privé de sa liberté rêvée durant toutes les années passées chez elle, elle pensait que maintenant qu'elle était mariée, et qu'elle vivait sa vie de femme libre avec l'homme de sa vie, plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'être libre...

- Pff... je ne sais même pas si je devrais lui en parler où laissait le destin faire son oeuvre... se dit-elle en transvidant la neige du sceau dans le bac.

La princesse fut vite tirée de ses préoccupations car un grognement sonore se fit entendre dans le ciel. Elle souriait face à ce grognement familier, et se hâta de finir son travail avant de sortir. Quand elle eut fini, elle rangea tout et sortit de la grange avec un grand sourire. Krokmou venait d'arriver et s'était posé à terre.

- Krokmou ! s'écria-t-elle joyeuse en courant vers lui

Le dragon sembla tout foufou et heureux de voir celle que son maître aimait et qui était devenue également son amie. Elle l'enlaça de ses bras et lui caressa les écailles de la tête, ce qui fit ronronner la furie nocturne

- Je suis contente de te voir Krokmou. Mais je suppose que tu t'attendais à voir Harold hein ?

Le dragon pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, attentif et curieux de la remarqua de la belle.

- Harold devait s'occuper de toi ce matin mais son père l'a appelé pour faire certainement les croquis et les plans du site pour l'agrandissement du village. Mais je t'ai préparé ton déjeuner. Du poisson frais comme tu aimes ! dit-elle avec un sourire

Il se mit à grogner de joie face au délicieux festin qui l'attentait

- Je vais aller apporter le petit déjeuner d'Harold car il n'a pas eu le temps de le prendre ce matin. Dès que tu as fini, tu viens nous rejoindre derrière le village ?

Krokmou hocha la tête comme pour dire qu'il était d'accord avec la proposition de la princesse. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire joyeux et lui donna une dernière caresse et le dragon colla sa tête contre la sienne comme pour un câlin.

- J'y vais. À tout de suite mon grand.

Elle souriait pour elle-même, car elle constatait qu'elle parler à Krokmou de la même manière que son époux. Elle le laissa aller se rassasier, puis elle prépara Angus pour l'emmener derrière le village. Même qu'il n'y avait pas loin à pied, elle voulait lui faire faire un peu d'exercice. Elle retourna chez elle pour prendre le panier pour Harold, sorti Angus de son enclos, monta sur son dos et se mit au galop, l'air frais et marin lui fouettant agréablement le visage, et faisant voler ses cheveux dans sa course.

* * *

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont été présents au rendez-vous ! :D je suis contente que le début vous ait plu et je suis contente d'être de retour avec une nouvelle fic ! ^^_

_Vive les discussions embarrassante avec Stoik ! XD en revanche entre Astrid et Mérida, vive le malaise ! bravo Astrid ! à peine le chapitre 2, et tu fous déjà la merde ! involontairement, mais bon ! XD (j'en connais une qui doit être contente ! ^^)_

_Et pour celles qui l'attendait, voila Krokmou ! :D et Mérida qui nous refait un remake du petit chaperon rouge en allant apporter un panier de provisions ! XD trop chou !_

_Mais à présent qu'elle a eu cette discussion avec Astrid, et que malgré tout, ça la travaille et ça l'inquiète, comment ça va se passer par la suite ? :/_

_Prochain chapitre vendredi prochain ! ^^_


	4. Projet

**_Zia _**_: XD si tu ris à chaque chapitre je suis contente ^^ et encore ! c'est que le chapitre 2 ! tu n'as pas fini de te marrer crois- moi ! XD lui dire ? faut voir si elle va lui dire dans ce chapitre ! :p bonne lecture et merci! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Projet

Harold, Stoik, Gueulfor et quelques hommes du village était rassemblé autour d'une grande table installer au milieu d'un large terrain, qui allait devenir le futur chantier. Les dragons des villageois attendaient plus loin, au calme et communiquant entre eux.

- Bien, nous avons quelques mois avant que le grand froid arrive. Si nous nous y mettons sans plus tarder, nous aurions même fini bien avant ! commença Stoik

- Que propose-tu Stoik ? demanda un des villageois?

- Agrandissement du village avec quelque nouvelles maisons bien solides à la méthode Viking pour remplacer celles se situant sur des sites trop dangereux. Et comme y'en a pas mal, il vaut mieux ré-avancer le village vers la forêt. Plus des rénovations et des agrandissements de la grande salle et de la forge.

- Sans compter que les dragons pourraient participer. Informa Gueulfor l'air malin

- Comment ça ? demanda Stoik

- Guelfor à raison papa. Les dragons font partis du village et de nos vies maintenant. Et puis l'avantage, c'est qu'ils pourront nous aider et nous faciliter la tâche dans abattage des arbres et le transport du bois par exemple. Expliqua Harold

- Bon idée Harold ! s'exclama Bacquet

- Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle utiliser sa tête ! complimenta Mulch

- Bravo petit gars. Félicita Spitelout

- Pas mauvaise comme idée Harold. Je reconnais bien le mon fils ! félicita à son tour son père.

- Merci papa. Souriait Harold

- Par où commençons-nous alors? demanda Gueulfor

- Déjà on va commençait par déblayer au maximum la zone de construction, sans gaspillait la matière première ! comme Harold la dit, les dragons pourront nous aider à abattre les arbres. Toute la main-d'oeuvre est nécessaire, que ce soit vikings ou dragons ! alors ce que je vous propose c'est qu'on commence de suite !

- Ouais ! criait toute la petite assemblée.

- Quels sont les ordres Stoik ? demanda Spitelout

- Tu vas quérir toute l'aide nécessaire au village. ensuite il faut prévoir une équipe pour le ravitaillement des bêtes et des hommes. Vois ça avec des volontaires.

- À vos ordres. Fais-le Viking en partant avec son dragon vers le village.

- Pour le reste Harold prendra le relais. Harold, a toi de jouer maintenant. Encouragea Stoik

- Ok papa. Bon euh... par où commençait... Gueulfor ? tu as le stock de corde que je t'ai demandé de rassembler hier ?

- Il est tout là, Harold ! plus que ce qui n'en faut !

Il souleva une partie du stock de corde avec son crochet, tout content et satisfait d'avoir rassemblé.

- Bien c'est parfait Gueulfor. Donc voilà ce que je propose. Vu que nous sommes un certain nombre de volontaires en attendant que les autres arrivent, on va s'organiser et repartir les groupes en plusieurs taches. D'abord une équipe abattra les arbres, une deuxième commandera les déplacements aériens des dragons pour les troncs, et une autre s'occupera de l'amarrage des cordes. On travaillera par zones afin de bien évaluer le périmètre. Guelfor installera une petite forge ici afin de réaffûter les armes nécessaires au sciage des branches, une mini-cantine sera installée pour manger, et moi je serais là pour assurer la coordination entre les dragons et le chantier. Des questions ? demanda Harold

- Quelles sont les équipes ? demanda Bacquet

- Je vous laisse décider. C'est déjà en attendant que le reste de la tribu arrive. Dès que les équipes sont faites, commencer par le côté est. Allez-y. Conclut Harold.

Les Vikings présents se répartissaient calmement dans les équipes qu'avait énoncées le jeune Viking. Ce dernier se dirigea vers son père et Gueulfor.

- Et voilà pour commencer papa. Dit-il tout souriant

- C'est bien mon fils. Je suis fier de toi. Félicita Stoik en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de son fils

- C'est vrai que notre petit cure dent à bien changer. Pas physiquement du moins, mais en lui c'est sur !

- Et depuis qu'il est marié c'est sur ! un vrai viking ! rigola son père

- Le mariage change un homme ! un vrai futur chef du village ! ajouta Gueulfor

- Merci à tous les deux. Remercia Harold un peu embarrasser

- Et au fait Harold ? comment ça ce passe ta vie d'homme marié ? tout va bien avec Mérida ? demanda Gueulfor

- Oui tout va bien. Rougissait-il

- À bah s'ils sont heureux ensemble c'est bien ! hein Stoik ?

- Rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que de voir mon fils et ma bru heureux ensemble !

- Ah oui ? et si un jour y'a un p...

- Harold ! s'écria une fois féminine

Le forgeron n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase car Mérida venait d'arriver sur le chantier. Harold afficha un sourire et se dirigea vers sa femme. Elle stoppa Angus dans sa course donna une caresse et suivait des yeux Harold, elle-même avec le sourire.

- Tu disais quoi Gueulfor ?

- Attends ! je veux voir comme ils se comportent tous les deux ! Ça va être mignon. Dit-il amusé

Stoik avait un rire contenu et regarda avec le sourire et les bras croisaient l'adorable spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Harold était arrivé jusqu'à Mérida, avait tendu les bras vers sa princesse, et la saisi par la taille pour l'aider à descendre. Elle se laissa glisser pour finalement être collé à Harold, les mains sur son buste. Ils se regardaient tendrement, et si ça n'aurait tenu qu'à eux, ils se serraient embrasser avec amour mais vu qu'ils étaient sur le chantier et que Stoik et Gueulfor avaient leurs yeux rivés sur eux, ils décidèrent de se séparer avec le sourire.

- Bonjour Stoik ! Bonjour Gueulfor ! disait-elle à voix haute

Les deux hommes la saluèrent avec un sourire et un signe de main pour l'un, et d'un signe de crochet pour l'autre. Elle reporta l'attention sur sa moitié

- Salut. Dit-elle

- Ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Oui ça va... et toi ?

- Moi ? la forme ! tout va bien. (gwaaaaaow)

Le bruit de son estomac qui gargouillait trahissez ses paroles. ce qui fit rire Mérida.

- Bon ben non. du moins mon estomac.

- Hiihii, t'en fait pas, il gargouillera plus très longtemps ! dit-elle en riant

Et elle lui tendit le panier à provisions avec un sourire satisfait. Harold avait les yeux grand ouvert.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il étonner de la taille du panier

- Ton déjeuner.

- Aah ? merci. remercia t-il

Il souleva le drap de protection et eut encore l'air plus surpris !

- Tout ça pour moi ?!

- Ben oui ! je ne voudrais pas que tu as faim au cas où tu devrais rester assez longtemps sur le site. Donc je t'ai mis de quoi tenir un bon moment !

- Rhooo... t'aurait pas du... eh mais... c'est quoi qui sent si bon comme ça ? demanda-t-il en reniflant le panier

- Sandwich tout chaud au poulet et fromage fondu ! annonça-t-elle

- Mérida... tu es épatante ! tu le sais ça ? dit-il avec amour

- C'est gentil. merci Harold...

Ils se regardaient de nouveau avec des yeux rêveurs, le coeur battant la chamade pour tous les deux.

- Et à part ça, ça était ? Krokmou est venu ?

- Oui. C'était. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. J'ai aussi rapprovisionner le bac à poisson avec de la glace. Krokmou est venue et il mangeait son repas quand je suis partie. Il viendra juste après nous rejoindre. Dit-elle

- Merci Mérida. C'est gentil d'avoir fait ça, alors que c'est à moi de le faire. Souriait-il

- Ben pour une fois je pouvais faire ton travail ! et ça ne m'a pas dérangé du tout ! au fait, tu vas rester combien de temps sur le chantier ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pas mal de temps en fait, car je suis chargé de la coordination dragon-chantier, de trouver des idées pour faciliter le travail des autres, et tout ça risque de durer un bon moment.

- Je vois. Au fait, j'ai vu Astrid ce matin.

- Astrid ? qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? s'étonna t-il

- Elle voulait te voir pour sa hache à la forge.

- Ah d'accord. Ben je risque de ne pas trop y aller pour le moment, mais si tu la vois dis-lui qu'on va installer une petite forge ici. Je suppose qu'elle va participer au chantier avec les autres ? demanda-t-il

- Oui elle me l'a dit. Et...

- Et quoi ?

- Euh... hésita-t-elle

Elle repensait malgré elle à sa discussion avec la jeune Viking, et à la petite inquiétude qu'elle avait eue était revenu. Elle détourna le regard un instant, hésitante à entamer le sujet avec Harold. Percevant son comportement et son inquiétude dans ses yeux, il lui souriait en tentant de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? demanda-t-il gentiment

- Non rien. Je pensais juste à ce que j'allais faire après c'est tout. Dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Elle n'avait pas envie de le contrarier avec ça. Pas maintenant. Il avait du travail et il aurait besoin de toute sa concentration.

- D'accord. je suis désolé de ne pas rester avec toi, mais en tant que futur chef du village, c'est mon devoir d'être là pour ce genre de chose.

- Non mais je comprends tout à faire Harold ! ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! c'est ton rôle, je le sais et je suis là pour te soutenir ! et moi aussi j'ai...

Encore une fois elle repensa à sa discussion sur son rôle de femme de futur chef et de ses responsabilités. Elle se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher d'en parler.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien.

- Mérida ? t'est sur que ça va ?

- Oui oui je vais bien Harold... et...

Elle cessa de parler car un grognement familier se faisait entendre. le même que ce matin. Krokmou venait d'arriver encourant vers ses amis.

- Krokmou ! s'exclama de joie Harold

Et comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils s'étreignaient avec joie et rire.

- Désolé pour ce matin, mon vieux. Mais comme tu peux le voir, on est en plein chantier. On va faire plein de nouvelles maisons. Tu restes pour participer ? demanda Harold en lui grattant les écailles

La furie nocturne hocha la tête et ronronna pour manifester son enthousiasme.

- Ok mon grand. Mérida, tu vas faire quoi là ?

- Euh... je pensais installer un parcours de tir dans la petite forêt avec Angus. Tu sais, celle qui est à l'opposer du chantier. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

- Bonne idée. Il ne faut pas que tu perdes la main, mais fait attention à toi d'accord ?

- T'en fais pas. On se voit ce soir ?

- Bien avant j'espère.

Sentant que deux paires de yeux étaient toujours sur eux, Harold décider de l'ignorer et s'approcha de sa femme pour l'embrasser. Mais Krokmou devait sentir la gêne de son maître car il entoura le couple d'une de ses ailes, le temps qu'ils se disent au revoir. Ce qui fit rire Stoik et Gueulfor.

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il

- Moi aussi... à plus tard. Murmura-t-elle également

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et Krokmou replia son aile pour la laisser remonter sur son cheval et quitter le chantier. Harold la suivait des yeux, le visage rêveur et amoureux. Krokmou se mit à coté de lui, suivant aussi Mérida des yeux avant de se tourner vers son maître une fois qu'elle était plus là.

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça?

Krokmou semblait émettre un petit rire face à la réaction de son ami. ce qui fit rire Harold aussi.

- En tout cas merci mon grand. Pas facile d'être en intimité quand tu sais qu'on t'observe au loin. Allez on y va. ria t-il

Il se retourna vers le chantier, Krokmou a ses côtés. Mais il s'arrêta quand il vit que son père et Gueulfor l'observer avec un sourire.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il aux deux hommes

- Non non rien fils.

- Vous êtes mignon ensemble c'est tout. Remarqua le moustachu avec un grand sourire amuser

- Merci...dit Harold sentant venir une blague ou remarque embarrassante.

- Elle ta apporter ton casse-croûte ? demande le blond

- Oui, je n'avais pas eu le temps de le prendre.

- En tout cas, elle cuisine bien ! ça sent bon !

- Elle fait une très bonne épouse, ça y'a pas de problème hein Harold ? demanda son père avec un sourire malicieux

- Ouais... dit-il avant de prendre une gorge d'eau

- Et une bonne mère pour les futurs enfants ! s'exclama le blond comme s'il attendait de dire cette phrase depuis le début

La phrase de Gueulfor fit écarquiller les yeux du jeune homme qui expulsa de sa bouche le liquide avant de l'avaler de travers ! ce qui fit rire son père d'un grand rire sonore. Krokmou leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tete.

- Hein... ? De... de quoi ?! bégaya Harold en reprenant son souffle

- Les enfants Harold ! il faut bien un fils pour assurer la succession ! Souriait le barbu

- Euh... fit Harold perplexe

- Stoik, ils en on pas encore parler entre eux je pense. Souffla Gueulfor

- C'est pas ça ! on veut profiter de notre vie à deux pour le moment ! se défendit Harold

- Harold tu sais quelles sont tes responsabilités de futur chef ? demanda sérieusement Stoik

- Oui, je sais mais...

- Selon la tradition viking, la femme du chef du village doit donner naissance durant la 1er année qui suit le mariage. Vu le caractère de ta femme, elle devrait donner au village un grand et fort petit guerrier Viking non ?

- J'en doute pas mais, si elle donne naissance à une fille ? dit Harold

- Eh bien il n'y a qu'à espérer que vous ayez un fils pour être le digne successeur. Mais si vous n'avez que des filles, et bien l'aînée d'entre elles devra se marier avec un prétendant au trône. Mais je t'avoue que cette idée ne me plaît pas trop, car dans la digne famille des Haddock, le trône a toujours était légué au pur-sang !

- Et pourquoi une fille pourrait-elle pas diriger le village ? si elle tient de son grand-père ça devrait aller non ? pensa Gueulfor en se grattant le menton

- Gueulfor n'a pas tort papa. Et puis les traditions peuvent changer ! regarde ce que nous avons accompli avec les dragons et le peuple d'Écosse ! ajouta le jeune homme avec un sourire

- Pas faux. Fit Stoik le visage pensif en croisant les bras

- Bah ! peu importe ce que sera l'enfant, s'il est aussi têtu que son grand-père, ça ira ! plaisanta Gueulfor en donnant une claque sur l'épaule de son frère d'armes

- Merci... souffla Harold avec un sourire en coin

- Désoler fils. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre la pression, mais n'attendez pas trop hein ? souriait le barbu

- On verra papa. Répondit Harold

- Tu lui en parleras ? insista-t-il

- Papa ! grogna d'exaspération Harold

- Parfait ! Je veillerais à ne plus vous déranger par la suite alors ! conclut le roux

- PAPA ! s'exclama de nouveau le jeune Viking

- Bon allez, moi je retourne au village. Je vais gérer avec Spitelout la répartition des équipes. Geuelfor, tu viens pour le chargement de la forge ?

- Je te suis. Allez mon gars, à plus tard. Salua le moustachu

- Je bouge pas de là. Probablement... répondit-il

Harold était soudainement pensif. Un bébé ? déjà ? il savait qu'il avait des responsabilités en tant que futur chef, mais il n'avait pas prévu ce genre de chose. Et puis ça ne le dérangerez pas d'avoir un fils. Ou une fille. Mais était-il vraiment prêt à devenir père ? et Mérida ? qu'est-ce qu'elle allait en penser ? est ce qu'elle serait d'accord ? et prête ? si elle avait souhaiter et accepté de se marier avec Harold, elle accepterait de porter son enfant. Mais la pression de devoir donner un fils allait sans doute poser des problèmes dans leurs couples et leurs intimités, créant surement un blocage... il s'asseyait sur l'herbe, totalement pensif. Krokmou s'allonger à coté de lui et regardait le jeune Viking avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Les responsabilités mon grand. Les responsabilités... qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ?

Krokmou tourna la tête vers la direction de la maison d'Harold. Harold comprit le message.

- T'as raison mon grand. Je lui en parlerais. Ce soir. Dit-il en caressant affectueusement la tête de son dragon.

* * *

_Et voilà le projet ! construction d'HLM viking en masse avec les dragons comme partenariat ! XD vous en pensez quoi du plan d'Harold pour la construction ? :D et papounais qui est fier de son fils ! aahhh ! ^^_

_Et les discussions embarrassantes recommencent ! et cette fois Gueulfor en rajoute une couche ! XD et ooh ! sauvez à temps par sa femme ! yes ! XD elle ramène le petit repas et parle de sa matinée, et... presque de la conversation avec Astrid. Aie... mais elle n'a pas réussi. :/ Peut-être pour la prochaine fois ? et Harold qui sent un petit malaise... aie. Et puis merci à Krokmou d'être intervenu pour donner de l'intimité à nos amoureux ! moooww... ^w^_

_Mais après Mérida en mode choc, c'est au tour d'Harold de l'être ! surtout après les remarques des deux hommes ! XD et Stoik qui peut pas s'empêcher d'en rajouter ! XDD mais aie aie... faut à tout prix un fils ! :o mais Harold va en parlait à sa femme de ce petit sujet délicat si important aux yeux de tous. Comment ça va se passer vu qu'ils veuillent en discuter tous les deux ? o.O_

_Réponse vendredi ! ^^_


	5. Parcours de tir à l'arc

**_Zia _**_: Ouais ! il assure ! :D évidemment qu'ils sont chou ! je les adore aussi donc c'est normal que je fasse des scènes comme ça ! :p ET TU VEUX PLUS ?! :o gourmande ! :D ET UN VIGINGOUNET ?! holaaa... elle fout des » –net » partout ! XDD ah ça, comment ils vont se le dire, ce sera assez épique ! :p _

_héééé ! si Stoik et Astrid ont des idées et qu'ils foutent la merde, toi aussi t'en a des idées ! XD alors laisse les faire et on verra bien ! ;D bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Parcours de tir à l'arc

Harold se leva en prenant appui sur sa jambe. Il fallait retourner au travail et superviser le début du chantier. Les équipes avaient déjà commencé le travail et c'étaient reparti comme l'avait demandé Harold. Et le travail commençait bien.

Un groupe commencer à couper les troncs a la base de l'arbre avec leur hache, une fois que l'arbre fu poussé par les hommes, de chaque côté, deux Braguettaures se charger d'arracher avec leurs dents les branches les plus faciles à casser tandis que deux cauchemars monstrueux se charger de cramer la base de la branche avant que les Vikings ne les abatte à coups de hache. Une fois l'arbre dépouillé de ses branches, un autre groupe se chargea de lier solidement le tronc de l'arbre par les deux bouts, que 4 Gronks soulevait dans les airs pour les transporter et les aligner sur un terrain dégagé.

Les branches feuillues étaient stockées dans un autre coin par ceux qui étaient en charge d'attacher la corde aux troncs le temps qu'un autre tronc soit à terre.

Les dragons et les Vikings coopérèrent bien et tout fonctionner à merveille ! Harold prit un air satisfait en voyant et constatant que le village suivait et écouter ses conseils. Il se dit pour lui-même qu'il ferait un bon chef de village finalement.

Cette constatation lui apportait du réconfort et de l'espérance pour sa future vie, de savoir qu'il serait digne de succéder à son père et à tous les autres membres de sa famille. Il eut une pensée agréable sur la discussion de son père pour un héritier. Il se disait que finalement, s'il serait un bon chef, il serait un bon père.

- Harold ! appela une voix féminine

Harold se retourna et voyait Astrid et sa bande arrivaient avec leurs dragons. Astrid était sur un Dragon Vipère du nom de Tempête, Rustik chevauché un cauchemar Monstrueux du nom de Krochefer, Varek était assis sur un Gronk portant le nom de Bouledogre et les deux jumeaux, Kognedur et Kranedur se disputer encore sur la tête de leur Braguettaure Prout et Pète. Il adressa un sourire à l'ensemble de la troupe qui venait d'arriver.

- Salut les gars ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement

- Salut le boiteux ! bwahaaha ! se moqua gentiment Kranedur

- On rigolerait encore plus de toi si tu était dans sa situation, tronche de cake ! se moqua sa soeur Kognedur

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel face à la nouvelle dispute des jumeaux et descendit de sa belle dragonne pour s'avancer vers Harold.

- Alors ? ça a déjà commencé ?

- Oui, mais vous n'avez rien raté.

- On va pouvoir commencer aussi alors ?

- Oui. Au fait Mérida m'a dit pour ta hache. Je ne pourrais pas la faire à la forge, mais Gueulfor est parti chercher ce qu'il faut pour installer une forge ici. Ça t'ira ? proposa Harold

- Ouais c'est cool. Merci. Bon les gars on va commencer !

- J'ai hâte d'abattre le plus d'arbre, car c'est moi le plus fort ! se vanta Rustik

- Sachant que la forêt est constituée de plusieurs arbres d'espèce et de tailles différentes, sans compter que la matière du bois est différente pour chacune, il serait plus... expliqua Varek dans un élan enthousiaste

- Tu sais jamais t'arrêter toi ? grimaça Rustik comme s'il avait ma migraine.

- Oops... désoler les gars... s'excusa le Viking en baissant timidement la tête.

- Comment on procède Harold ? repris la blonde

- Vous voyez comment les autres procèdent ? indiqua Harold

- Oui, facile. Commenta-t-elle les bras croisés.

- Eh bien vous pouvez faire pareil mais sur le côté ouest. Comme ça les deux groupes ne se marcheront pas dessus. Conclut le brun

- Ok. Allez les gars on y va ! commenta la belle viking

Tous approuvèrent d'un cri collectif motivant. Harold s'en retourna donc à son repas qui l'attendait depuis un moment. Il prit le panier, tout en s'asseyant par terre à nouveau et commença à manger son sandwich préparer avec amour par sa femme.

Il leva les yeux au ciel de bonheur tellement que c'était délicieux et que ça faisait du bien de manger ! krokmou le regardait, visiblement heureux. Harold se tourna vers lui, la bouche pleine et avec ;un sourire

- Si tu savais à quel point ça fait du bien ! et puis je me régal ! tenta-t-il de dire la bouche pleine

Krokmou pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux rivé sur le sandwich. Harold savait qu'il voulait goûter un morceau pour confirmer ce que son maître disait. Harold coupa donc un bout de son sandwich et le tendait vers son dragon, qui l'avala aussitôt et ferma les yeux l'air satisfait.

- J'ai de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie tu sais. Elle est belle, forte, courageuse, elle a le don de m'épater et elle me comprend mieux que mon père. Je suis fier d'être son mari et de partager sa vie. Pour moi, ça vaut un plus grand honneur que d'avoir le titre du guerrier le plus fort du village ! dit-il à son dragon le regard plein de fierté.

Le dragon ronronna a la fin de son récit et se coucha par terre au soleil. Harold finissait de manger son sandwich, buvait un peu d'eau et mangeait quelques gâteaux frais, le coeur heureux.

- Tu sais mon grand... je sais quel est mon rôle dans tout ça. Pour le village. Pour ma famille. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je serais fier d'avoir un enfant avec la femme que j'aime le plus au monde. de plus si c'est une fille qui lui ressemble, je n'en serais que plus fier. Et puis si c'est un garçon et qu'il me ressemble, ben ce sera pas si mal hein ? lui dit-il

Mais Krokmou se mit à rire de la dernière phrase du jeune homme.

- Quoi ? tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? demanda Harold avec un regard amusé

Le dragon levait les yeux au ciel et ouvrait sa mâchoire comme pour dire « gnia gnia gnia »

- Tu sais qu'il se moque de toi là et qu'il le fait exprès? rigola Astrid

Harold leva les yeux vers elle, tandis que Krokmou se mit en position pour faire une sieste. Astrid se tenait devant lui, accouder à sa hache, le visage amusé.

- Je sais. Et maintenant il fait comme s'il entendait plus personne. riait Harold

- C'était bon ?

- Hein ? ah... le repas ? oui, très bon même. Répondit le brun

- Tu sais que tu as de la chance Harold ? souriait la blonde

- Oui j'en suis conscient. Dit-il en se relevant

- Parfait. Bon allez je vais rejoindre les autres et j'ai envie de me défouler avec ma hache !

À peine avait elle fait trois pas, qu'Harold l'appela à son tour

- Astrid ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as vu Mérida ce matin. Comment elle était ? demanda-t-il sérieusement

- Comment ça ?

- Contrarié ? joyeuse ? proposa-t-il

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète

- Parce que quand elle est venue, je sentais qu'elle avait quelque chose et qu'elle n'osait pas m'en parlait. je sais que quand je suis parti elle était de bonne humeur. Et là, y'avais... quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Donc c'est pour ça que je te demande comment elle était ce matin ? expliqua t-il sérieusement

- Ben... quand je l'ai vu tout était normal, et puis on a discuté de chose banale entre filles, genre sur vous deux, votre vie en couple, et aussi...

La blonde s'interrompit en repensant à ce qu'elle avait parlé à Mérida plus tôt dans la matinée. Ainsi donc ça l'avait contrarié ? la blonde s'en mordit la lèvre et n'osa pas regarder Harold dans les yeux.

- Astrid ? de quoi avait vous parlé toutes les deux ?

- Ben, je... hésita-t-elle

- Tu quoi ?

- Je lui ai juste parler et taquiner au sujet d'un petit viking ! mais sans méchanceté ! et puis de fil en aiguille... expliqua Astrid

- Oh non... fit-il avec inquiétude

Là, ça y est. La blonde avait bien fait une gaffe et elle le savait.

- Ne me dit pas que tu lui as parler des traditions vikings et de son rôle pour l'avenir du village ? comprit-il avec horreur

- Ben... d'une certaine manière... oui... fit-elle d'une voix timide

- Astrid ! pourquoi tu as fait ça ? s'exclama-t-il

Au moment où il haussa la voix, Krokmou ouvrit les yeux, leva sa tête et regarda tout intrigué le Viking qui avait une légère expression sévère.

- Ce n'était pas méchant ! j'aime bien Mérida ! je voulais la prévenir pour son bien ! se justifia la blonde

- C'était donc pour ça qu'elle avait ce drôle de regard... comprit-il à nouveau

Il reporta son regard vers Krokmou.

- Krokmou on y va.

Le dragon acquiesça et se mit en position de vol, laissant la possibilité à Harold de grimper sur son dos et d'insérer sa jambe mécanique dans l'engrenage de l'aileron artificiel.

- Harold, je suis désolée. S'excusa à nouveau en s'approchant d'Harold

- Je sais que tu as voulu bien faire, seulement c'était trop tôt. Et maintenant je suis sur qu'elle doit se sentir mal avec un poids sur les épaules. Et mon rôle est de m'assurer qu'elle va bien et de lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. Que tout continuera comme maintenant.

- Désoler...

- Allez, ça va aller. Préviens les autres que je reviens dès que possible. Si mon père demande où je suis, dit lui que j'avais une affaire urgente à régler.

- Pas de problème... fit-elle

- Merci. Allons-y mon grand.

Krokmou poussa un petit rugissement, ouvrit ses ailes et décolla rapidement du sol, laissant une petite vague d'air frais derrière lui qu'Astrid se prit dans le visage. Elle avait encore sur son visage cet air désolé. Même si elle avait l'habitude d'avoir un comportement rassurant, brutale et assurer, elle n'aimait pas faire de la peine envers ceux et celles qui lui étaient chères. Et c'est ce qu'elle ressentait pour Mérida

- Oh ooooh ! j'en connait une qui a fait une bourde ! commenta Rustik avec un rire

La blonde fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers sa bande.

- Ferme-la et remets toi au travail si tu ne veux pas te manger ma hache dans la figure ! grogna-t-elle

Le viking s'était tu instantanément et c'était remis au travail afin d'éviter le courroux de la jeune Viking, sous les rires bruyants de ses camarades. En effet quand Astrid était en colère, valait mieux ne pas la chercher !

..oO*Oo..

Au moment où Mérida venait de quitter le chantier, elle s'était dirigé vers sa maison au galop, le coeur légèrement serrer. Elle n'avait pas réussi à parler de cette inquiétude à Harold, alors qu'elle aurait aimé. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Elle rentra donc chez eux, afin de préparer le chargement de ses cibles qu'elle avait préparé il y a plusieurs jours.

Elle avait un certain stock de rondelle de bois épais avec un rond de peinture rouge et d'autres de trois couleurs. Les rondelles étaient attachées à des cordes que la princesse allait suspendre aux branches des arbres. Elle pensait à prendre le marteau d'Harold mais aussi un bon nombre de gros clous pour les fixer aux troncs. Sans compter son arc et son carquois remplit de flèches pour faire les essais une fois que ce serait fini !

Elle avait installé deux grands sacs de stockage sur son cheval pour transporter ses cibles. Elle transportait de la grange vers son cheval, un petit nombre de rondelles et les rangea comme elle pouvait dans les sacs.

- Pffiou ! et ben ! ce n'est pas léger ! heureusement que tu es là pour m'aider Angus ! dit-elle en soupirant et remettant une mèche derrière son oreille

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, tout était prêt et Mérida partait vers la future zone de tir avec Angus. Mais comme le cheval était chargé, elle le faisait trotter car Angus avait certes de la force, mais elle ne voulez pas épuiser son cheval. Arrivée sur les lieux, elle stoppa le canasson et mit un pied-à-terre. Respirant l'air frais tout en savourant le calme et la beauté de la forêt mais aussi de la végétation qui l'entourer, elle se mit à sourire.

Ça lui rappelait la forêt qui entourait son château, cette forêt ou elle faisait courir Angus et ou elle exercer son talent d'archère. Scrutant les arbres elle jugeait l'emplacement idéal pour ses cibles, sachant qu'il en faudrait des hautes, des basses et des pendantes. Autant commencer par celles qui sont à sa hauteur.

Se retournant vers la sortie de la forêt afin de calculer la distance entre la sortie et la première cible, tout en prenant en compte qu'Angus galopera dans le parcours, et calculant la vitesse générale de l'animal, elle décidait de fixait sa première cible sur le tronc d'un gros arbre à sa droite. Elle prit dans ses sacs un gros cou, le marteau et une cible.

Fixait le bout de bois en question ne demander pas plus de trente secondes à Mérida étant donnée qu'elle avait installé elle-même son parcours dans la forêt d'Écosse. Elle était de nature débrouillarde et elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide parce qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de faire ses affaires et ce genre de chose toute seule. Et ça la rendait plus fière de voir ce qu'elle était capable de faire... pour une fille.

Une fille ? oui elle était une fille avec du caractère, pouvant peut-être plus se comporter comme un garçon selon sa mère, mais quoi qu'il en soit, une femme est capable de diriger un pays. La preuve avec sa mère Élinor. Elle savait tout sur son royaume, elle avait des connaissances dans la diplomatie, pour parlementer avec les autres peuples, pleine de sagesse et elle imposait le respect.

Même que Mérida soit venu au monde la première, elle aurait dirigeait son royaume avec son futur époux. Enfin, si elle avait épousé un Écossais ! bon la elle avait épousé un Viking, dont le peuple avait été en guerre depuis longtemps avec l'Écosse. Donc de ce fait, sa place était au côté de son époux dans son village, ici, à berk. Et pour la régence du château Dunbrock, eh bien ce sera l'aimée des triplets qui prendra la place à Mérida. Ses parents n'ont pas fait toute une histoire de vouloir un fils à tout prit pour le premier né ! la preuve son père lui a tout appris comme si c'était un garçon et adorait sa fille, et sa mère lui a tout appris pour être reine à son tour. Pour respecter la tradition.

La tradition. Les traditions... pendant que Mérida évaluait l'emplacement de la deuxième cible, qui sera en hauteur sur une branche et un peu plus éloigner, elle repensait à ce mot. Un mot qui lui a valu de ne pas être libre de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Par obligeance d'être une damoiselle, elle devait suivre le chemin que sa mère avait tracé pour elle. Mais en faisant la connaissance d'Harold, elle avait vu ce destin prendre une autre tournure et elle l'avait accepté.

Elle en avait même espéré que ce soit Harold qui gagne le tournoi des prétendants plutôt que de devoir épouser l'autre vainqueur, le fils du clan Dingwall, Wee Dingwall. Un prétendant pathétique, aux yeux de Mérida, dont les capacités et les talents n'arrivaient pas à la cheville d'Harold ! et sans aucun charme ou attirance par rapport à son époux !

Savoir qu'elle aurait failli l'épouser... lui provoqua un léger frisson de dégoût. Tout en escaladant l'arbre avec prudence, elle se disait qu'elle était plutôt chanceuse de son destin. Elle avait choisi d'épouser celui qu'elle aimait, elle vivait avec, tout aller bien entre eux, elle filait le parfait amour. Il n'y avait que cette tradition viking qui l'a chiffonné. Les traditions viking et écossaise ne sont peut-être pas si différentes et elle espérer que ça ne se passe de la même manière ici que chez elle pour les successions au trône.

La deuxième cible étant bien attachée, elle descendit de l'arbre, et attrapa la laisse de son cheval pour le faire avancer vers le prochain arbre.

Ils veulent un fils. Il faut donner un fils pour succéder au futur chef. Et si elle n'arrivait pas à en donner ? oh ! et si... elle ne pouvait pas donner la vie ? serait-elle répudiée ? Harold l'aimerait-il encore et toujours ? et si elle donner naissance qu'à des filles ? elle n'allait pas faire des enfants en pagailles jusqu'à ce que la vie lui donne un fils ! elle pourrait se retrouver avec une ribambelle d'enfants justes pour avoir celui que tout le monde souhaite ? tout le monde... tous ! ils veulent tous ! mais elle avait l'impression que ça recommençait comme pour sa liberté... est ce qu'on lui a demandé ce qu'elle voulait ? c'était pourtant simple ! bien sur qu'elle voulait des enfants avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais pas tout de suite ! c'était trop tôt ! Ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'ils étaient mariés, et il faudrait procréer dans l'urgence pour éviter les commérages et les rumeurs du village ?!

Elle s'arrêta pour fixer sur le tronc mais plus haut, le troisième bout de bois de son parcours.

Et puis qu'est-ce que Harold voulait ? est-ce qu'il approuvait cette tradition ? le savait-il ? voulait-il être père ? si tôt ? avoir la charge d'un enfant alors qu'ils n'ont même pas prit le temps d'apprendre à vivre ensemble et de bien se connaitre dans leur vie quotidienne ?

Quand elle eut grimer sur la branche et accrocher sa cible avec le clou et le marteau, elle soupira et se mordit la lèvre. Elle craignait que sa vie avec Harold change, qu'elle n'oserait plus pratiquer la bagatelle avec lui, de peur de ne pas satisfaire les attentes de tous, mais aussi d'avoir un blocage, un rejet, une peur, et de ne plus prendre de plaisir avec lui. Ce qui pourrait risquer de provoquer des problèmes dans leurs couples...

Mérida versa malgré elle une larme. Elle l'essuya vite avec sa manche et redescendit de l'arbre. De la hauteur de la branche, elle avait aperçu un grand symbole sphérique naturel sur un arbre voisin plus éloigné. Elle s'en fera sa prochaine cible sans les rondelles de bois, car celle-ci la était trop haute et hors d'atteinte pour elle. Elle prit alors son arc et une flèche et visa le symbole. La flèche servira de repère pour le parcours.

Elle poursuivit donc son trajet, continuant de s'enfoncer dans les bois, et toujours pensive. Sachant où fixaient la quatrième et la cinquième cible.

Elle était perdue. Ne sachant pas si elle devait en parler avec lui, ou laissait faire le temps. Mais laisser faire sans rien dire et confier, ce ne serait pas une bonne solution ! le mariage est censé être basé sur l'amour, la fidélité et la confiance ! si elle commence déjà à lui cacher ce qu'elle ressent pour ce sujet, ça n'arrangera rien ! elle se sentait en colère.

Tout ces soucis et cette appréhension pour un bébé qui n'existe pas ! tout ça c'est à cause d'Astrid ! bon. Mérida ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de l'avoir mise en garde, après tout ce n'est pas la Viking qui a décidé de cette loi ! et puis Astrid était une amie et elle avait vraiment l'air désoler quand elle avait annoncé la nouvelle. Ah la la... elle aura connu un mois de bonheur paisible, sans avoir à être contrarié de quoi que ce soit. Et maintenant, ce bonheur allait disparaître pour une tradition qui lui retirera sa liberté nouvellement acquise...

Une dizaine de minutes environ plus tard, elle avait fini d'installer tout son parcours et toutes les cibles étaient accroché et dispersé dans les arbres. Elle souffla un instant et prit sa gourde d'eau qu'elle avait emmenée dans les sacoches. Elle la rangea avec le marteau et le restant des clous. Satisfaite d'elle, elle allait se préparer à rentrer car elle avait encore des choses à faire. Mais elle reviendra demain pour tester son nouveau parcours.

Au moment où elle aller grimper sur la selle de son cheval, elle entendit des battements d'ailes dans les airs qui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus. Ce n'est que quand elle levait les yeux qu'elle reconnut Krokmou, avec sur son dos, Harold...

* * *

_Vive la coopération sur le chantier ! :D qu'avez vous pensez de la technique d'Harold ? :D_

_Le veinard ! :D il est bon le sandwich hein ? XD Aie aie ! ça y est ! :o Astrid, tu est démasqué ! j'en connais une qui doit etre contente non ? ^^_

_Je ne pouvais pas laisser Mérida sans son fameux parcours de tir ! :D donc voila, elle s'en installe un autre, et elle fait le point sur plusieurs choses. :/ _

_Tiens ? voila Harold ! :o l'heure des explications à t-elle sonné ? si oui, comment ça va se passer ? :o_

_Réponse vendredi prochain ! ^^ _


	6. Première dispute

**_Zia _**_: Gourmande ! Miam des granola ! XD ouais c'est sur qu'elle sera épique la grande conversation, vu que lui est partant mais elle, pas maintenant. :/ tu sauras donc dans ce chapitre le résultat ! :D bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Première dispute

- Harold ? s'étonna-t-elle à voix basse

Elle avait gardé les yeux rivés vers lui, les yeux plissés et la main devant les yeux à cause du soleil. Elle pensait qu'il serait sur le chantier du village comme il le lui avait dit ! déjà ce matin il n'avait pas pu prendre à temps son petit déjeuner, ni s'occuper de Krokmou car il devait être présent pour la première réunion de chantier. Mais s'il était là, soit, il avait fini plus tôt que prévu sa part de travail, soit il était arriver quelque chose de grave.

Harold faisait atterrir Krokmou un peu plus loin de Mérida. Le jeune homme retira son son pied du mécanisme de l'aileron et descendit. Il donna une caresse sur la tête de son dragon avec un sourire, avant de lui dire d'une voix calme

- Tu peux aller faire ce que tu veux, le temps que je vais lui parler, d'accord ?

Krokmou hocha la tête et alla se dégourdir un peu les pattes, laissant Harold sur place le regard tourner vers sa femme, qui n'avait pas bougé de là où elle était. il se mit à avancer calmement vers elle, puis se mit à écarter les bras.

Mérida était certes contrarié, mais quand elle voyait Harold, ici, en train de s'avancer vers elle, les bras tendu, elle oublia sa tristesse et se mit à courir vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Harold ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie

Le brun eut un sourire heureux de voir sa moitié foncer vers lui, le visage rayonnant. Quand elle arriva jusqu'à lui, elle lui sauta au cou et il l'enlaça de ses bras par la taille, la faisant valser dans les airs. Sa robe, sa cape et ses cheveux volèrent en rythme et elle enfonçait son visage dans le cou chaud de son mari. Elle était heureuse de le voir malgré ses contrariétés car elle l'aimait de tout son coeur. C'était son héros, celui qui avait bravé les interdictions et défier le pays pour la sauver et obtenir sa main. son héros pour avoir rétabli la paix entre les deux peuples, faisant cesser cette guerre stupide et inutile et son héros pour avoir gagné le tournoi, lui permettant de réaliser ce qu'elle désirer depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

Mais à force de la faire virevolter, Harold perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse, entraînant sa femme dans sa chute.

- Wow wow wow ! fit-il en essayant de ne pas tomber

Mais le poids de leurs deux corps était trop important pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Il tomba donc sur le dos, Mérida allongé le long de son corps sur lui, ce qui fit rire la jolie princesse.

- Je suis si renversante que ça ? dit-elle amuser

- Tu n'as pas idée ! riait-il

Croisant leurs regards, ils ne disaient plus rien, ne bougeaient plus et se regardèrent en silence. Harold levait sa main pour remettre correctement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa belle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

- Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? s'étonna-t-il amuser

- Si, bien sur enfin ! fit-elle

- Alors quoi ?

- Je me demande juste ce que tu fais là alors que tu m'as dit que tu serais pendant un bon moment sur le chantier.

- C'est juste. Mais j'avais envie de te voir. Justifia Harold

- Ah ? pourquoi ? dit-elle étonner

- Pour ça. Fit-il avec malice

Il la fit rouler sur le dos et l'embrassa tendrement. Mais ce baiser venait de déclencher une certaine source de plaisir qui perturba intérieurement Mérida. En temps normal elle ne refuse jamais les baisers d'Harold sachant que le bonheur et l'amour qu'ils partagent conduisent souvent à un désir corporel partagé, mais là, avec ce qui la tracassait en ce moment, elle eut du mal à se laissait aller à ce geste d'amour. Harold le sentit et s'écarta doucement d'elle, la fixant avec inquiétude.

- Mérida ?

- Mhumm ?

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet

- Oui, c'est juste que j'ai mal au dos allongé sur le sol. répondit-elle avec un sourire

- Ok. Viens. Fit-il avec un léger sourire

Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se lève à son tour. Mérida avait du mal à regarder Harold dans les yeux, et se mit à secouer sa robe pour enlever la saleté. Chose qu'elle ne fait jamais d'habitude. Elle se sentait mal. Le blocage commençait déjà, et Harold avait dû le sentir. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir cette barrière, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle ! beaucoup lui diraient qu'elle se faisait du souci pour pas grand-chose et qu'il ne fallait pas se prendre la tête avec ça. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle ! et vu sa vie passer et ses conditions de vie et de liberté en cage, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle savait qu'il serait dur d'échapper à tout ça très longtemps et de le cacher à son mari, car il était loin d'être bête et il sentait si ça n'allait pas. La preuve.

- Pourquoi Krokmou reste pas près de toi ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de conversation

- Je lui ai demandé de rester en retrait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je dois te parler.

Oh oh... Mérida sentait qu'une grande discussion allait avoir lieu. Et elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Après tout, autant avoué ce qui ne va pas, au moins, ça pourrait la libérer d'un poids, mais si la discussion tournait mal et qu'il ne comprendrait pas son point de vue ?

- Ah ? et de quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocente

- De ce qu'Astrid t'a parlé.

- Quoi ? pour la hache ?

- Non. l'autre sujet. Dit-il sérieusement

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Fit-elle

Sans savoir pourquoi elle avait nié le problème. Au lieu de dire oui, elle avait exprimé une remarque négative, comme pour se protéger de ses propres émotions.

- Mérida. Dit-il avec une moue contrariée

- Mais quoi ?

- Je sais ce dont t'a parler Astrid ce matin. Avoua-t-il

- Tu peux être plus clair ?

- Sur le bébé.

- Ah. Fit-elle gêné

Et voilà il le savait. C'était maintenant ou jamais de savoir ses réactions et ses opinions à lui.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle timidement

- Je voulais te voir pour qu'on en parle et que tu ne sois pas inquiète. Dit-il

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Il y a plusieurs possibilités tu sais. Dit-il, avec un sourire

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard inquisiteur

- Avoir un fils n'est pas une obligation. Si on a une fille, elle pourra se marier avec un prétendant pour le trône. Expliqua Harold

- À parce que tu penses que je voudrais que ma fille vive ce que moi j'ai vécue pendant tant d'années ? demanda-t-elle légèrement en colère

En effet Mérida n'avait pas pensé à ça ! si elle avait une fille, ça veut dire lui enseigner tout ce qu'elle doit savoir pour devenir un jour la reine d'un pays voisin ! bon c'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas procéder de la même manière que sa mère, mais quand même ! imposer une telle vie à une enfant ! non, Mérida refusait de revivre cette vie à travers sa progéniture.

- Non je me doute bien, mais c'est une éventualité, et...

- Une éventualité ? vous savez ce que c'est de vivre dans une cage dans laquelle tu sais que ton avenir ne sera pas celui que tu espérer ? demanda-t-elle énervé

- Non je ne sais pas. mais elle n'aurait pas à vivre ce que toi tu as vécue. Dit-il

- Comment ça ?

- J'en ai parlé à mon père, et...

- À parce que ton père est au courant ! s'exclama-t-elle avec des yeux ronds

- Ben c'est lui qui à lancer le sujet avec Gueulfor après ton départ, et... fit-il

- Et Gueulfor le sait ?! et Astrid aussi ! et bah à ce niveau-là, tout le village sera au courant de cette histoire rien que pour mettre la pression ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel

- La pression ? quelle pression ? demanda Harold intrigué

- Harold. Même si on a une fille en premier, le village voudra un garçon ! une fille ne pourra pas diriger le village ! expliqua-t-elle

- Ben si, ça pourra changer. Fit-il

- Hein ?

- Les Vikings ont lutté contre les dragons durant des siècles. Regarde ou ça nous à mener ! on vit en paix avec eux et ils sont en train de nous aider à construire un nouveau village ! et puis nous étions aussi en guerre avec l'Écosse ! et pourtant, toi et moi on a tout changé ! je suis sur qu'on pourra changer les traditions pour le successeur du village ! raisonna-t-il avec un sourire

- Harold... personne ne voudra changer les traditions pour ce genre de chose ! c'est bien trop sérieux ! répondit-elle

- Moi aussi je suis sérieux ! dit-il d'une voix faiblement élevé

Il avait haussé légèrement la voix. Ce n'était pas habituel, sauf quand il était en colère ou énervé. Mérida s'était tu instantanément, et le fixait dans ses yeux verts.

- Je suis amené à être le chef du village ! je pourrais avoir le droit de changer cette règle si ça peut te permettre de te sentir plus rassurer sur le destin de notre fille ! affirma-t-il d'une voix décider

- Tu parles comme si elle allait venir au monde ou que si j'étais enceinte ! grogna-t-elle

Harold avait cessé de parler davantage, car Mérida avait dit cette phrase d'un ton pas habituelle. Comme si elle détestait l'idée de l'être. Cette idée effleura l'esprit du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de lui poser cette question.

- Tu ne souhaites pas devenir maman ? demanda t-il inquiet

- Bien sur que si ! protesta-t-elle

- Alors où est le problème ?

- Tu ne le vois pas ? s'énerva-t-elle de façon contenue

- La non, pour tout te dire. Fit-il en croisant les bras

- Je veux profiter de notre vie à deux ! voila ce que je veux ! mais cette obligation de devoir donner au village un héritier va nous l'enlever ! et ça je veux pas ! expliqua-t-elle

- Mais moi non plus je ne veux pas ! je suis heureux de ce que je vis avec toi et j'ai envie de le vivre encore ! mais rien n'empêchera de l'être avec un enfant dans la maison ! dit-il pour la rassurer

- Si, ça ne sera plus comme avant. Fit-elle avec tristesse et peur

- Mérida. Je pense que la raison de ce refus n'est pas la seule raison valable. Rétorqua-t-il

- Ah ouais ? fit-elle le regard méfiant

- Tu as surtout peur de perdre ta liberté ! ose dire le contraire ! balança Harold avec mécontentement

Mérida dévisagea son mari avec un regard triste et sentiment d'incompréhension

- Harold tu me déçois. Je pensais que tu comprendrais ce que j'ai vécue et les raisons qui me poussent à raisonner comme ça... dit-elle avec tristesse, les larmes au bord des yeux

- Je te comprends Mérida ! mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde d'avoir un enfant...

- Facile à dire ! ce n'est pas vous qui devait le porter dans votre ventre et subir tout ce que ça implique ! rétorqua-t-elle

- Non, mais c'est quelque chose de merveilleux ! tu n'en as pas conscience ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus calme

- Tu souhaites vraiment être père hein ? demanda-t-elle

- Pour être franc, j'y ai jamais pensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais je me dis que j'aimerais bien avoir une fille qui soit aussi jolie que sa maman, avec le même caractère, les mêmes yeux...ou bien un fils qui me ressemblerait un peu ! souriait-il

- Ce sont de belles images... admis-t-elle

- Mérida. On peut attendre tu sais. On va penser à nous deux en premier d'accord ? rassura-t-il en la prenant par ses épaules

- Pour ensuite nous consacrer à ce que le village attend de nous sous peine de subir des commérages dès que je marcherais dans les rues ? s'exclama-t-elle en versant une larme

- Mérida, ne sombre pas dans l'extrême...soupira Harold en levant les yeux au ciel

- Mais tu le fais exprès ? vous les hommes n'avaient pas à vous en soucier davantage puisque ce sont les femmes qui portent les bébés ! imagine que je puisse pas donner la vie ! on fera quoi ? questionna-t-elle

- Les hommes aussi peuvent avoir l'impossibilité de donner la vie ! Mais ça n'arrivera pas ! assura le jeune homme

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! tu es dresseur de dragon ! par devin ! rappela-t-elle

- Non mais je sais que nous aurons notre famille à nous. un jour. Lui dit-il tendrement

- Oui mais en attendant, moi je ne suis pas prête pour tout ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en pleure

Et elle se hâta d'aller rejoindre Angus, mais Harold la retiens par la main.

- Mérida ! où tu vas ?

- Je rentre. Je suis fatigué. Marmonna t-elle

- Non reste ! On parle là ! on discute du problème ! rappela Harold

- Non ! on se dispute parce que tu ne veux pas comprendre le poids de la pression qui m'ait destiné en si peu de temps ! rectifia-t-elle

- Tu mélanges tout là ! je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te comprenais pas ! s'énerva Harold

- Écoute. Je ne sais plus quoi penser du sujet là ! c'est le bazar dans ma tête et je dois faire le point ! dit-elle en essayant de se calmer

- Tu fuis le problème plutôt ! reprocha Harold

- Tu vois ! toi aussi tu me mets la pression ! accusa-t-elle

- N'importe quoi ! se défendit-il

- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! j'en ai assez que le monde entier veut diriger ma vie et m'imposer les choix ! ce ne sont pas les miens ! je veux vivre ma vie avec toi selon nos propres choix ! mais surtout, je n'ai pas envie, et je ne me sens pas prête pour être mère pour l'instant ! personne ne peut m'y obliger Harold!

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre

- Tu vois ? ce sujet à juste le mérite de créer une dispute entre nous ! et ça non plus je ne le supporterais pas ! s'exclama-t-elle

Elle reprit la route, mais Harold ne pouvait pas la retenir cette fois

- Mérida ! s'exclama-t-il

Mais elle l'ignora et grimpa sur la selle du cheval, la mine sévère et triste.

- Mérida ! ne fuis pas ! reste avec moi ! discutons de tout ça calmement ! supplia Harold

- Pour le moment c'est inutile Harold. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter plus longtemps de ce sujet. Je préfère rentrer et me calmer toute seule. Dit-elle posément

- Ce que tu peux être têtu ! tu te comportes encore pire qu'une enfant ! reprocha-t-il sévèrement et avec exaspération

- Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas rester davantage. Tu viens d'agir comme ma mère, et je n'avais pas besoin de ça maintenant ! surtout de ta part ! reprocha-t-elle en retour

- Mérida, je... fit-il

Mais elle se mit au triple galop en direction de la maison, les larmes aux yeux.

- MÉRIDA ! hurla inutilement Harold

Mais c'était visiblement peine perdu. Mérida ne s'arrêtait pas et ne se retourner pas. le jeune Viking resta en plan dans la forêt, tandis que son dragon s'approchait de lui, et émit un grognement inquiet.

- Je suis perdu mon vieux. Je lui dis que je la comprends, je la rassure, je lui dis de ne pas avoir peur, je lui fais des compliments et tout ça pour qu'elle me dise que je ne la comprenne pas et que j'agisse comme sa mère ! génial ! grogna-t-il

Il shoota dans un petit caillou, qui ricocha au loin sur l'herbe. Le viking se calma et soupira, la mine complètement inquiète en se tournant vers son dragon.

- Je peux comprendre la pression qu'elle doit ressentir. Je la comprends tout à fait ! moi aussi j'ai de la pression sur les épaules ! qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ! j'apprends pour savoir diriger et subvenir aux besoins d'un village entier ! Astrid n'aurait jamais dû lui parler de ça, c'était trop tôt... fichue tradition ! j'espère changer ça, sinon ça risque de devenir pénible de vivre avec elle... et ça je ne veux pas mon grand... expliqua-t-il

Le dragon ronronna et donna un très léger coup de tête sur Harold pour le consoler.

- Merci Krokmou. Je ne pense pas que la suivre sur le chemin de la maison soit une bonne idée. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je la laisse tranquille dans son coin le temps qu'elle se calme et qu'elle réfléchisse à tout ça. Peut-être qu'en rentrant ce soir, ça ira mieux, non ?

Krokmou approuva le raisonnement du jeune homme d'un signe de tête.

- Ça marche, on fait comme ça. Bon allez, retournons au chantier. De toute façon, je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre. Mais avant on va passer à la forge chercher de quoi faire des croquis. Et puis je m'occuperais de la hache d'Astrid dès que la forge sera installée. Allez on y va !

Et Krokmou décolla du sol en direction du chantier, à l'opposer de celle de la maison du couple.

* * *

_Ouais, déjà rien que le titre présager rien de bon. :/ que voulez vous. Si tout était beau et rose, où serait le fun et l'intérêt ? :o faut de tout dans une histoire ! donc moi, je fou une dispute ! XD bon peut être exagérer de la part de Mérida pour certains, mais pas tant que ça si on analyse vraiment le problème. :/ et elle n'a pas tord. :/ _

_Pffou ! :o ça à l'air d'être mal parti cette histoire ! et en plus, ça créer déjà des problèmes de couple ! :o Harold aura t-il raison de penser que Mérida sera calmé quand il rentrera chez lui le soir ? et comment ça se passera après ? _

_Réponse vendredi ! _


	7. Initiation à l'art Viking

**_Zia : _**_XDD c'est sur, c'est épique ! XD et c'est vrai que la pression est au rendez vous. :/ et t'a raison. n' importe qui, qui leur en aurait parler, le sujet et le problème serait la. :/ enfin voila quoi. Tu verra si ça va s'arranger. Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Initiation à l'art Viking

Harold et Mérida avaient pris chacun deux directions différentes. Elle, vers la maison, lui, vers la forge. Ils avaient tous deux le visage triste et ils ne s'étaient pas quitté en bon terme. En fait, depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, c'était leur première dispute. En général dans tous les couples, c'est la première année la plus dure et qui est en proie aux disputes et tout le reste. Mais Harold avait de l'espoir que sa femme soit calmée quand il rentrerait chez lui. C'est pour ça qu'il préférait ne pas la suivre jusqu'à la maison. Elle refuserait de l'écouter et elle se braquerait encore plus. Il devait admettre que c'était trop tôt pour eux de mettre en oeuvre cette tradition et il devait laisser le temps à sa femme de réfléchir calmement à tout ça. Peut-être changerait-elle d'avis ?

Il était arrivé rapidement à la forge de Gueulfor, mais pas avec une expression de joie comme quand son père l'avait quitté. Des villageois étaient déjà sur place avec Gueulfor pour transférer le matériel pour le chantier dans un chariot tiré par deux Gronks. Il fit atterrir Krokmou et se hâta d'aller chercher ses affaires afin de vite retourner sur le chantier pour dessiner des croquis et prendre des notes. Essayant de ne pas montrer une inquiétude d'ordre privé aux autres, il afficha un sourire forcé et parla très peu aux autres. Ce n'est que quand par étourderie, il percuta le bide du propriétaire de la forge qu'il dut changer de méthode.

- Ah ! Harold ! c'est gentil de venir me donner un coup de main pour le chargement ! s'exclama-t-il en chargeant une caisse

- Euh, c'est pas pour ça que je suis la Gueulfor.

- Aah ? fit le moustachu en continuant de travailler

- Oui, je... je dois prendre mon carnet de notes pour faire des croquis du chantier et prendre des notes. Donc voilà. Je vais les prendre et... partir. Justifia-t-il d une voie faussement normale

Le jeune homme prit vite ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie, genre « je ne fais que passer » mais évita de justesse le bras-crochet du blond qui lui barra la route, le regard curieux et soupçonneux.

- Harold ? demanda-t-il avec un drôle de regard

- Quoi ? qu'est qui y'a ? laisse-moi passer, j'ai du boulot. Dit-il normalement

- Quel boulot ?

- Je te l'ai dit !

- Dessiner et noter ?

- Et gérer les dragons en cas de problèmes ! ajouta Harold

- Harold. Le chantier n'a pas besoin que tu y consacre tout ton temps libre ! tu es indispensable au chantier, mais pas 24 heures sur 24 !

- Merci. Sympa. Murmura-t-il

- Non ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu as déjà l'académie à gérer, mais aussi passer du temps avec ta femme.

- Tant fais pas va, je gère. Allez à plus. Salua-t-il avec un sourire

Il réussi a passé par-dessous le bras de son ami, mais manque de chance, il se fit rattraper par l'épaule

- Harold ?

- Rhoooo... quoi encore ? dit-il en se retournant exaspérer

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il inquiet

- Mais oui enfin ! c'est juste toi et tes questions qui me font perdre mon temps ! rétorqua-t-il

- Toi... mon petit gars, il y a un problème ! devina Gueulfor

- Hein ? mais non. dit-il

- Non ? t'est sur ? ça n'a pas un rapport avec la discussion de ton père? ou bien c'est avec Mérida ? suggéra-t-il

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a un problème avec Mérida ?

- Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude. Ça se voit sur ta tête ! tout a l'heure tu n'avais pas ce regard ! et là, pouf ! ça a changé ! il c'est passer quelque chose ? s'inquiéta le forgeron

- Non. et s'il se passe quelque chose, c'est entre elle et moi, et personne d'autre. Allez j'y vais. À plus tard. Salua-t-il une dernière fois

- À plus tard. Répéta-t-il

Il avait lâché l'épaule de son apprenti pour le laisser partir, l'air contrarier. Il se gratta le menton et semblait pensif . jugeant qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler, il reprit le chargement de la forge. Harold était sorti le plus vite mais naturellement possible, pour vite se remettre en vol pour le chantier, même s'il n'y avait pas loin à aller. Voler sur le dos de son dragon lui faisait du bien et ça le calmer quand ça n'allait pas. à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva sur le chantier qui avançait bien. L'ambiance semblait normale pour tout le monde, aussi bien avec les dragons, les Vikings et la bande d'Astrid. Du ciel on pouvait voir que ça avançait bien et qu'à ce rythme-la, tout serait finis avant les grandes glaces.

Harold se posa avec Krokmou prêt de la table, où il pouvait voir qu'une petite cantine commençait à être installé. Astrid avait vu Harold revenir, et elle s'était approcher du jeune homme pour savoir ou ça en était, d'un pas et d'une voix hésitante

- Harold ? comment va Mérida ? tu as pu lui parler ? demanda-t-elle

Mais tout ce qu'elle obtenait de lui n'était qu'une réponse sans joie et d'un ton sec.

- Tout va bien. Fit-il sans la regarder

Et il s'éloignait vers le chantier, carnet en main, tandis que la blonde le regardait s'éloigner, l'air coupable d'avoir apparemment causé un problème dans leurs couples, mais d'avoir aussi ôté l'étincelle de gaieté dans les yeux verts d'Harold. Et finalement, elle retournait vers son propre chantier. Le chargement pour la forge arriva peu de temps après et le chantier poursuivit son cours parmi les cris des dragons, des troncs d'arbres qui s'effondrer et de la meule de la forge qui aiguiser les haches de leurs propriétaires.

Au moment où Mérida était parti de la forêt, elle était arrivé au galop chez elle. Elle avait pleuré tout le long du trajet, et elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses larmes. Elle avait ramené son cheval dans la petite écurie, lui avait donné à boire dans un sceau et de quoi manger pour le féliciter de son aide. Le cheval buvait et mangeait tout de bon coeur. Mérida ne prononçait même pas un seul mot. Elle était aussi silencieuse qu'un muet. Elle s'occupait ensuite de décharger son cheval de ses sacoches, et d'aller les remettre en place, ainsi que le marteau et les clous de son mari dans la grange qui servait aussi d'atelier de bricolage. Elle prenait ensuite une brosse pour aller brosser son cheval. Elle prit bien son temps tandis que les deux discussions de la journée lui trotter affreusement et sans répit dans sa tête.

Elle et Harold avait passé le reste de la journée chacun dans leurs coins. Elle a la maison et lui au chantier. Même pour le repas du midi, elle avait à peine manger, l'appétit n'étant pas là. Sa mère penserait qu'elle était malade si elle ne mangeait même pas un chou à la crème. Elle avait œuvré dans toute la maison, faisant tout et n'importe quoi pour dire d'oublier sa tristesse. Et Harold avait mangé avec les autres à la petite cantine du chantier, et avait continué de travailler aussi, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

Le soir commençait à tomber, et le village fut baigner dans la belle lueur oranger du coucher de soleil, laissant apparaître déjà quelques étoiles dans le ciel au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Chacun était rentré chez lui, fatigué d'avoir bien travaillé. Harold avait récupéré le panier que Mérida lui avait apporté et rentrait à son tour chez lui sur le dos de Krokmou. Après être arriver et avoir salué son dragon, il entrait chez lui, le coeur plein d'espoir de revoir sa femme et son sourire chaleureux. Mais dès qu'il avait franchi le seuil de la porte et qu'elle fut fermer, il avait le regard surpris de trouver tout l'étage inférieur ranger et nettoyer, un feu faiblement allumé dans la cheminée, et un repas prêt sur la table.

- Mérida ? appela-t-il gentiment

Mais il n'obtenait aucune réponse. Il posa le panier sur la table et n'ayant pas très faim, ne toucha pas une seule bouchée de ce qu'elle avait préparé. Il voulait la voir plus que tout. Se disant que si elle n'était pas en bas, elle serait en haut, certainement couché. Il monta à l'étage, continuant d'appeler Mérida jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la chambre et ne prononça plus un mot. En effet, le mutisme de la maison était dû au fait qu'elle était au lit et qu'elle semblait déjà dormir.

Affichant un faible sourire, il ferma la porte de la chambre et s'approcha du lit, au côté de Mérida. Il voulait voir son visage pour lui donner un geste tendre et affectueux, mais elle avait son visage enfoui dans son oreiller, et le tout cachée par sa crinière rebelle. Ne pouvant ni l'embrasser, ni lui caressait le visage, il soupira et alla se coucher à son tour, dans le silence et la tristesse.

Le lendemain, l'ambiance n'était pas mieux que celle de la veille. Harold c'était réveiller encore une fois avant elle, mais un peu plus tard que la veille. Il avait essayé de témoigner un autre geste tendre envers elle comme une caresse ou un baiser, mais Mérida n'avait pas le visage accessible et semblait indifférente à l'intention de son époux. Embrassant juste l'épaule de sa femme, il se leva et se prépara pour aller au chantier avec Krokmou dès que ce dernier aura pris son petit déjeuner. Mérida elle c'était réveiller et levait dès qu'elle avait entendu la furie nocturne s'envoler au loin.

Ils avaient passé tous les deux la même journée que la veille. Chacun dans leurs coins à faire leurs affaires. Et le midi rebelote, puis le soir, idem. Mine de rien, cette situation gênante avait duré deux jours. Deux longues journées. Et quelques personne commençait à s'inquiéter pour eux. Notamment Stoik, Gueulfor, Astrid et sa bande. Mais personne n'osa s'en mêler plus car la seule réponse obtenue aux questions était soit un silence, un regard exaspéré, ou une phrase courte. En pleine après-midi, Mérida était seule à la maison mais cette fois elle était dehors, à s'entraîner à tirer. Elle essayait de tirer le plus loin possible, de tirer précisément en se retournant à toute vitesse, de viser juste à l'aveugle, etc. elle aimait trouver d'autre manière d'exercer son talent. Et puis manier son arme la détendait et lui changer les idées, bien qu'elle ait pendant deux jours, fais du ménage, de la cuisine, de la couture, tirer dans son parcours, promener Angus, pêcher, ravitailler les réserves, entretenu l'écurie... elle savait que la situation avec Harold ne durerait pas et qu'il faudra bien un jour qu'elle cesse d'avoir ce blocage. Elle avait essayé, en vain. Mais Harold n'avait pas abandonné sa tendresse pour elle, et se montrer toujours aussi attentionné, même si elle ne lui rendait pas de son pleins grès son attention.

À cause de cette tradition, cette pression, cette peur stupide, au fond d'elle, Harold lui manquait. Terriblement. Et puis aussi, son intimité avec lui et leurs moments privés lui manquait aussi au même degré.

- Mérida ? appela une voix

Encore heureux qu'elle n'avait pas son arc pointé en position attaque, car vu comment elle était perturbée, elle aurait pu blesser cette personne, qui n'était personne d'autre qu'Astrid. Que voulait-elle ? que faisait-elle ici ? cherche-t-elle Harold ? ou bien venait-elle voir Mérida pour annoncer encore une autre tradition qui devrait être appliquée en urgence ? elle était là, avec un petit sourire, et un regard timide

- Astrid. Fit-elle indifférente

- Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle gentiment

- Dois-je te répondre ? fit Mérida en ignorant sa présence

- Écoute, je sais que ça peut être difficile pour toi, mais sache que je n'ai pas souhaité un seul instant te faire de la peine, à toi et à Harold et que ça créer des problèmes dans votre couple...

Elle marqua une pause. Ainsi donc tout le monde ou presque savait qu'entre elle et Harold, il y avait un problème ? génial. Mais la blonde reprit la parole pendant que Mérida rassemblait ses flèches pour les ranger, afin de ne pas blesser quelqu'un.

- Mais sache que je suis désolé. Sincèrement. S'excusa-t-elle

- Merci... répondit Mérida toujours sans jeter un regard à la jeune Viking.

- Bon, vu que tu n'as pas l'air de réagir plus que ça, on va employer une autre méthode. Cogne moi.

- Quoi ? demanda la princesse en se retournant vers Astrid avec une expression étonnée.

- Tu m'en veux mais tu est trop bien élevé pour dire ce que tu ressens. Alors on va faire à la méthode viking, quand on veut régler un problème comme ça, on cogne ! alors vas-y !

- A-Astrid ! non ! je... je ne veux pas te frapper ! bafouilla Mérida gênée

- Quoi ? tu sais pas te battre à mains nues ? tu sais tirer avec ton arc, mais coller une droite tu sais pas faire ? demanda la blonde en s'approchant de la rousse

- Si ! bien sur ! mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te frapper parce que je ne t'en veux pas ! justifia-t-elle

- Vraiment ? mais pourtant... s'étonna la guerrière

Oui je sais, mais tu as voulu bien faire et me prévenir comme une amie. Donc pou ça au lieu de te cogner, je devrai te remercier et ne pas me montrer froide avec toi alors que tu fais preuve de gentillesse envers moi ! seulement, c'est parce que... je...

- Tu es malheureuse et perdue ? comprit Astrid

- Oui... c'est ça... admettait Mérida les yeux tristes

- Bon, dans ce cas, tu viens avec nous. Fit Astrid d'une voix décidée

- Quoi ?

- Tu es notre amie et la femme d'un de nos potes. Donc tu fais partie de la bande. Logique non ? résuma-t-elle en croissant les bras

- Oui, c'est vrai... merci. Rougissait-t-elle

- De rien. Allez viens, on va se battre dans l'ancienne arène !

- D'accord, je prends mon arc et mon épée et je...

- T-t-t-t-t ! si tu te bats, c'est avec NOS armes ! précisa la blonde en secouant son doigt

- Quoi ? mais... je ne sais pas manier la hache ou une autre de vos armes ! dit-elle

- Et ben tu vas apprendre ! souriait la viking

Elle examina la princesse de la tête au pied, avec une légère grimace.

- Mais en robe, ça va pas être pratique.

- T'en fais pas ! je sais me battre avec une robe sans que ça ne me pose de problèmes ! assura Mérida avec un sourire

- J'en doute par mais... tu n'as jamais mis de pantalon ? demanda-t-elle

- Moi ? euh... non...

- Ça te dira pas d'être une viking juste pour aujourd'hui ? demanda la guerrière avec un grand sourire

- Ben si... pou... pourquoi pas ! accepta-t-elle

- Parfait ! tu verras comme on se sent à l'aise pour courir et se battre ! se réjouissait Astrid

- Mais je n'ai pas d'habit viking chez moi ! rappela-t-elle

- Ah oui... mince. Et ben tu vas venir chez moi et on te trouveras des vêtements qui te conviendrons ! avantage, on fait la même taille toute les deux. Allez suis-moi ! encouragea la blonde en lui prenant la main

Et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent dans la bonne humeur et le sourire vers la maison d'Astrid. Mérida était contente car elle avait retrouvé un peu de sa gaieté grâce à l'amitié que lui offrait Astrid. En chemin elles croisèrent la bande qui les attendaient assis sur des rochers.

- Ah bah elle a accepté de venir alors ! remarqua Rustik

- Oui, mais si tu la contraries avec une mauvaise parole ou un sujet fâcheux, c'est ta tête que j'utiliserais comme cible ! Kognedur tu viens avec nous pour une séance d'essayage !

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- On va transformer Mérida en guerrière viking et j'ai besoin de ton aide ! souriait-elle

- Cool ça va être marrant ! fit-elle avec un sourire satisfait

- Et nous ? demanda Rustik

- Vous, vous restez là ! on en a pas pour longtemps ! occupez-vous intelligemment en attendant ! ordonna Astrid

Les garçons obéissaient en silence et dans la crainte, tandis que les filles continuèrent leurs routes dans des fous rires face à la tête de leurs camarades. Une fois arriver chez Astrid et qu'elles firent entrer dans la chambre de cette dernière. Mérida s'essaya sur le lit rudimentaire, se disant au passage qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un beau lit bien confortable ! comment les Vikings pouvaient ils dormirent sur une simple planche de bois ? bref, elle fut vite renvoyée à la réalité car les deux vikings revinrent avec une petite panoplie de vêtements.

- Bon. Je pense que tu voudrais des vêtements qui correspondent à tes couleurs ? supposa Astrid

- Ben ce n'est pas obliger mais... oui, pourquoi pas...

- Bah ça tombe bien je crois avoir ce qu'il faut ! essaye-moi ça ! souriait-elle

Elle lui tendit un pantalon et un haut pour commencer. Mérida le prit avec un sourire, et les deux filles se retournèrent pendant qu'elle enlevait sa robe, puis... son sous-vêtement de princesse. En effet les filles vikings ne portaient pas de longs dessous de coton blanc sous leur tenue, alors elle enleva d'abord son petit pantalon blanc, et mis celui d'Astrid couleur presque semblable a la robe de base de Mérida. Elle enleva ensuite son petit haut blanc pour mettre celui d'Astrid, mais de couleur grise, sans manche et presque comme une tunique. Que ça faisait bizarre d'être dans cette tenue ! elle pouvait voir ses jambes ! sa mère aurait un choc si elle la voyait comme ça ! mais maman n'étant pas là, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait et partager un moment entre filles ! la blonde lui passait donc des bottes marron, une ceinture épaisse en cuir, qu'elle ornait d'un tissu à carreaux bleu qu'elle avait dans ses affaires, des brassières assortie au pantalon. Elle lui prêtait également une paire d'épaulières rondes en acier. Voilà le travail était fini.

Astrid et Kognedur examinèrent pensive et attentive la princesse qui se découvrait dans cette nouvelle tenue.

- Alors ? comment vous me trouvez ? demanda-t-elle timidement

- Très jolie. Une vraie guerrière. Assura Astrid les bras croisés

- Ouais, mais il faudrait pas autre chose ? ajouta la jumelle

- Hein ? ce n'est pas suffisant ? dit-elle en ramenant sa mèche derrière son oreille

Le visage des deux blondes s'illumina, sous le regard de la princesse, qui se demandait ce qu'elle allait subir cette fois.

- Quoi ?

- Tes cheveux. On va t'en faire une belle tresse ! s'exclama Astrid

- Tu verras qu'une tresse ça peut aussi servir pour cogner d'un coup de tronche retourné! Commenta Kognedur

- D'accord. Accepta la rousse amusée

Et elle se laissa tresser les cheveux par Astrid qui lui fit la même tresse qu'elle avec une ficelle en cuir dans les cheveux. Le résultat final fut super, et Mérida était méconnaissable ! ça lui faisait drôle d'avoir les cheveux attachés ! elle qui n'aimait pas qu'ont touche à ses cheveux pour la coiffée, cette fois elle n'avait pas trouvé ça désagréable. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était pratique ! elle pensait même avec un sourire à se les attacher plus souvent. Les filles sortirent donc de la maison rejoindre les garçons et les montures du groupe. Les garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire les gros yeux face à la beauté de Mérida dans cette tenue. Il faut dire qu'elle était très jolie dans une tenue viking, et ça lui allait à ravir ! elle se demandait si Harold la trouverait jolie comme ça ? certainement. Ou pas ? mais comme il n'était pas là pour le dire, elle oublia vite cette question et se mit à rire et discuter avec la bande. À présent, direction l'ancienne arène de combat !

Quand ils furent tous rentrés, Mérida observait intriguer cette ancienne arène ou de nombreux combats contre les dragons avait eu lieu y'a quelque temps. Astrid se dirigea vers une réserve d'armes et en prit quelques-unes qu'elle déposa aux pieds de Mérida.

- Choisi. Fit-elle

- Hein ?

- Ton arme. Choisi celle avec laquelle tu serais le plus à l'aise pour te battre. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

La princesse regarda tout intriguée ces armes qui n'avait rien à voir avec celles de son peuple. Ou presque. Tant de choix entre les masses, les haches simples ou doubles, les lances, les masses d'armes à pointes... se sentant à la base assez à l'aise avec un arc et une épée, elle se laissa tenter par une hache double. Elle galéra à la saisir correctement pour être a l'aise car tenir une hache est assez différente par rapport à une épée. Mais comme elle était une combattante dans l'âme, ce problème ne dura que quelques minutes car elle avait déjà le coup de main, ou de poignée, avec la hache.

Astrid prit la sienne et un bouclier, puis s'adressa à Mérida.

- Prends-en un aussi, et commençons.

- Euh... d'accord.

Elle prit à son tour un boulier, et se mit face à la Viking, tandis que les autres se mettaient sur le côté en spectateur, leurs dragons à leurs côtés, également attentif et curieux de ce qui allait se passer. Surtout Tempête, qui voyait sa jeune partenaire se battre avec une nouvelle personne

- Euh... Astrid ? tu ne me donne pas quelques conseils avant ?

- Comme dit Gueulfor, rien ne vaut l'apprentissage sur le terrain. YAAAAAAH !

Et poussant un cri de guerre a la Viking, la blonde se jeta sur la rousse, arme a la main, et Mérida n'eut d'autres choix que de se protéger avec le bouclier avant de contre-attaquer férocement son assaillante, sous les applaudissements et les encouragements des autres adolescents.

Plus tôt dans la journée, Harold avait était obligé d'emmener Krokmou en balade libre, le dragon ayant des besoins de voler à sa guise. Et puis ça faisait du bien au jeune homme qui ne supportait plus trop l'ambiance au village, les regards, et le mutisme de sa femme. Lui et Krokmou s'évader dans les airs, en faisant des loopings et toutes sortes de figure acrobatique et aérienne, libre d'aller où ils veulent. Et c'est justement en pleine séance de vol, qu'Harold trouva une sorte de petite île sur un immense pilier rocheux très solide. Il y avait de la végétation, de l'herbe bien verte, des arbres et des rochers. Une île perdue. Mais pas mal pour s'isoler et faire une halte. Harold en profita pour aller l'explorer d'un simple regard, et dans le silence. La vue qu'offrait ce rocher était impressionnant. D'autres plateformes recouvert de végétations ocre, baigné dans les nuages, au pied d'immense montagnes. Magnifique à regarder. Ces yeux se levèrent vers le ciel, pensif.

- Ça doit être magnifique d'admirer les étoiles sur ce bout de caillou perché. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

Krokmou acquiesça, et Harold poursuivit.

- Les étoiles... Mérida adore les regardaient... pour te dire, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je ne me souvient plus de la dernière fois où on a observé le ciel.

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

- Mérida me manque Krokmou... nous n'avons même plus de moment à nous pour des choses toutes simples ! comme regarder les étoiles, la lune, la nature... comme dans notre vie intime. et vu la situation actuelle et la pression qu'elle subit, je ne sais pas quand tout s'arrangera... soupira-t-il de nouveau

- Sérieux Krokmou. Ce ne serait pas génial de venir ici pour observer les... étoiles...

Le visage du viking s'illumina d'un sourire malicieux.

- Tu sais quoi ? je viens d'avoir une idée. Mais pour ça faut retourner à la maison si je veux que ce soit près pour ce soir.

Et il remonta sur le dos de son meilleur ami.

- Et de plus je pense que ce serait parfait pour mettre en oeuvre une vieille tradition viking, non ? demanda-t-il à son dragon qui répondit en secouant la tête, les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord. Allez mon grand ! on est reparti ! dit-il tout motivé

Puis ils s'envolèrent en direction de Berk afin de mettre son idée à exécution, le sourire aux lèvres, et Krokmou volant à toute vitesse.

* * *

_Bon. L'ambiance est pas terrible. Et tout le monde se fait du soucis. Cool. :/_

_Et... ooooh ? Astrid qui veut initier Mérida au combat à la viking, avec séance de relooking, et une invitation à cogner dés le début de la conversation? et Mérida qui accepte ?! o.O whoua. Ça va promettre ! :D et grande nouveauté : Mérida en pantalon et habiller à la viking! :D ça doit lui changer de sa robe! XD_

_Oh ? de quel tradition viking parle Harold ? o.O vous le saurez la semaine prochaine ! :D son projet risque d'être... intéressant ! héhé ! ^^ et pour info, le pilier rocheux sur lequel il a fait une halte est celui que l'on voit dans les bandes annonces de Dragons 2 quand il joue avec Krokmou! :D_

_A vendredi et merci à tous pour votre suivi ! :D_


	8. Sous le ciel étoilé

_**Zia :** je savais que tu aimerais Mérida en mode Viking ! XD t'est pas compliqué toi ! ^^ oui ça fait 2 jours, ils ne se parlent plus, Harold ne lâche rien, il magouille, etc. Mais t'en fait pas ! ce chapitre réservera quelques surprise. Héhé ! bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Sous le ciel étoilé...

- Vas-y Mérida ! COGNE ! Hurlèrent les jumeaux

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! Fit-elle en se ruant sur la blonde

La blonde esquivait les coups et les assauts de son adversaire, et un combat plutôt acharné eut lieu entre les deux filles. Mérida s'adapta très vite au maniement de son arme mais aussi au confort que lui apportait la tenue Viking. Rien à voir avec le fait de se battre avec une robe et les cheveux détachés ! là, elle avait un plus grand choix d'attaque, de liberté de mouvement, d'aisance physique... et elle s'en donner à coeur joie de se battre comme un vrai garçon cette fois ! elle n'aurait même jamais cru être capable de se battre correctement avec une arme viking ! Astrid voyait que Mérida prenait un certain plaisir à se battre, et elle l'attaquer encore et encore avec un sourire satisfait, déjà de la voir s'éclater, mais aussi d'avoir trouvé une adversaire coriace !

Les jumeaux encourageaient les combattantes, puis se disputaient sur le fait de savoir qui était la meilleure et qui gagnerais, Varek commenter chacun des gestes des filles en attribuant des vitesses 8, des attaques 5, au grand dam de Rustik qui se bouchait les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre. La petite bataille avait duré un moment, sans vainqueur car les filles étaient trop fortes l'une pour l'autre. Plusieurs combats s'étaient déroulé en changeant les adversaires. Cela avait duré jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à tomber.

Les adolescents étaient tous sortis de l'arène, pas du tout fatigué, a par Mérida qui n'avait pas encore l'habitude de ce genre de combat. Vu qu'il était tard, elle prévoyait de rentrer chez elle et salua ses amis.

- Je vous remercie tous pour l'après-midi que j'ai passé avec vous. Je me suis super bien éclaté. Merci. Remercia-t-elle

- De rien. Fit la blonde avec un sourire en coin

- Et profites-en pour te réconcilier avec Ha... commença Kranedur

- Tu peux pas te taire crétin ! l'assomma sa sœur d'un coup sur la tête

- Ce n'est rien. Astrid ? euh... pour la tenue...

- Garde-la. Et pour tes vêtements tu viendras les chercher demain ok? Proposa Astrid

- D'accord. Salut ! souriait-elle sincèrement

Elle prit donc la route à pied jusqu'à sa maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un cri strident d'un dragon. C'est quand elle comprit de qui ce cri venait qu'elle s'arrêta et se mit à scruter le ciel.

- Tiens ! ça, c'est Harold qui revient. Devina Rustik

- Oui c'est lui d'ailleurs je le vois ! regardez ! indiqua Varek avec son doigt

Mérida se retourna et regarda dans la direction indiquer par le jeune Viking. En effet c'était bien Harold sur le dos de Krokmou, mais une chose anormale se fit voir. La furie nocturne semblait voler trop vite et dans leurs directions.

- Il... il fonce sur nous ?! s'exclama Varek en analysant la vitesse de vol du dragon

- Couchez-vous ! s'exclama Astrid

Mais la seule à ne pas se coucher à temps fut Mérida, qui sous les yeux incompris de ses camarades et d'elle-même, fut saisi par les pattes de Krokmou et entraîner au loin, la faisant pousser un hurlement continue et strident jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne l'entendent plus. Ils étaient tous les cinq sur le sol, ainsi que quelques villageois à observer le trio qui s'éloigner dans le ciel

- Pfiou ! c'est quoi ce délire ? demanda Varek

- Ouais ! à quoi il joue ? il est malade ! grogna Kranedur

- Délire ! j'adore ça... murmura sa sœur d'une voix rêveuse

- On a eu chaud ! fit Rustik en remettant bien son casque

- La pauvre... elle qui a le mal de l'air... ajouta Astrid inquiète

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ? lui demanda Kranedur

- J'en sais rien du tout. Répondit la blonde

Plus loin du village, Mérida criait toujours dans les hauteurs du ciel, s'accrochant comme elle pouvait aux pattes de Krokmou qui la tenait bien solidement, tout en évitant de regarder en bas.

- HAROLD ! Hurla-t-elle les yeux fermés avec force

- Bonsoir Mérida ! s'exclama Harold tout joyeux

- LÂCHE-MOI JE VEUX DESCENDRE ! Hurla-t-elle

- T'entends ça Krokmou ? elle veut qu'on la lâche. Bon, si c'est ce qu'elle veut. Vas-y, mon grand !

- Hein ?! NON ! HAROL... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH ! Cria-t-elle dans sa chute

Elle tomba en tournant sur elle-même, agitant les bras dans tous les sens et en criant comme une folle. Krokmou fit un looping arrière et vola à toute vitesse vers elle afin qu'elle atterrisse parfaitement dans les bras d'Harold, comme une princesse. Elle était assise sur la selle de Krokmou, ses jambes en amazone d'un côté, recroquevillée vers elle et ses bras agrippés au cou d'Harold. La pauvre tremblée de peur et n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux.

- Bonsoir gente dame ! vous allez où comme ça ? demanda-t-il amusé

- Cré... crétin... dit-elle morte de peur dans ses bras

- Mérida, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. tu ne craint plus rien ! assura-t-il d'une voix calme

- Non... fit-elle apeuré

- Fait moi confiance, je ne ferais plus jamais ça. Ouvre vite les yeux et admire le spectacle. Lui dit-il avec joie

Sentant de la confiance et de la sincérité dans sa voix, elle ouvrit timidement les yeux et admira un des plus beaux spectacles de sa vie.

Le ciel était d'un bleu nuit profond, avec des milliers d'étoiles qui scintillait dans le ciel. C'était la pleine lune, et elle inondait de sa lumière et de sa pureté tout ce qui l'entourer, le ciel, la mer, la terre, et le jeune couple qui admirait la voûte céleste. Harold la tenait d'une main par la taille et l'autre la tenait par le dessus de ses jambes. Mérida se détendit face à la merveille qu'elle voyait, en respirant encore fortement puis calmement. Des ondes boréales dansaient et ondulaient dans le ciel, dans un subtil mélange et dégrader de couleur magiques, notamment le vert clair, le bleu clair, le rose et le violet, mêlé a la pureté des nuages blancs. Krokmou maintenait une vitesse de vol calme, lente et linaire, pour laisser une légère brise caressait avec douceur le visage des jeunes adultes, faisant voler doucement leurs cheveux. Il volait aussi comme ça pour laisser le temps à ses passagers de prendre le temps d'admirer le paysage.

Mérida était complètement détendu, ne paniquer plus, n'avait plus peur. Elle continuait de regarder le ciel avec un sourire et une expression admirative. Elle avait adressé un regard à Harold qui admirait le décor étoilé avant de regarder aussi sa femme. Plus de rancune. Plus de colère dans leurs yeux. Seul le bonheur était là. Ils se sourirent un peu plus avant que Mérida ne cale sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme et que celui ci l'entoura de son bras. Ils regardèrent encore la valse magiques des couleurs avant qu'elles ne disparaissent, laissant de nouveau place à l'immense toile étoilée.

- Merci Harold...

- De rien.

- C'était magnifique... dit-elle rêveuse

- C'est vrai... admit t-il sur le même ton

- Rentrons à la maison. Tous les deux. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Non. fit-il avec un sourire

- Hein ? comment ça non ? s'étonna-t-elle

- On ne rentre pas à la maison.

- Mais où tu nous emmènes alors ? demanda-t-elle curieuse

- Tu verras ! accroches-toi.

Il accéléra doucement la vitesse de vol pour ne pas refaire paniqué Mérida. Elle s'était légèrement accroché à Harold, mais sembler plus assurer. Ils arrivèrent donc sur l'île qu'Harold avait trouvée dans l'après-midi. Mérida ne connaissait pas cet endroit et elle ignorer totalement où est-ce que Harold l'emmener. Krokmou se posa en douceur sur l'herbe de l'îlot, tandis que Mérida descendait tout intrigué et s'avança un peu. Harold descendit à son tour et s'adressa avec un sourire à son dragon.

- Tu peux y aller mon grand. On se prévient mutuellement au moindre problème urgent. Bonne soirée.

Le dragon sembler acquiescer d'un sourire et d'un regard encourageants et s'éloigna vers l'arrière de l'île caché par une petite forêt, tandis que Mérida le suivait des yeux encore plus intrigué qu'elle ne l'était. Quand il eut disparu du champ de vision, elle se tourna vers son mari, qui lui la regardait avec un sourire confiant.

- Pourquoi il s'en va ?

- Parce que je lui ai demandé.

- Mais on est où ? demanda-t-elle

- Loin, au calme, et en amoureux.

- Mais... ? et la maison ? le village ? et les autres ?

- Non. ce soir, il y'a plus de maison, plus de village et plus les autres. Juste nous deux.

- Quoi ? mais...

- Y'a pas de mais. Cette soirée est pour nous deux. Affirma-t-il toujours avec le sourire

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sur cette île perdue ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Prendre le temps pour nous deux en campant à la belle étoile, loin des tracas du village.

- Et comment ? on n'a rien pris ! rappela-t-elle

- Si. Regarde... murmura-t-il en la prenant par les épaules en lui faisant faire demi-tour

- Que... Oooh... fit-elle admirative

En effet, une sorte de mini camp avait était installé avec des fourrures, un abri semblait être protégé avec une grande cape de fourrure épaisse et un feu avait été monter. Le cadre semblait vraiment très agréable pour un campement en amoureux, mêlé à la lueur de la lune, des étoiles, du ciel bleu, de la brise légère et pas glacée du vent, avantage d'être dans un des mois les moins froids de l'année. Et le fait d'être isolée du monde était un plus. Mérida s'approchait plus prêt du camp et constatait qu'il y avait de tout pour ne pas avoir froid et être dans le confort absolut. Elle se tourna vers Harold avec un sourire et un regard tout étonné.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Cet après-midi. J'avais envie d'être avec la femme que j'aime afin que l'on se retrouve tous les deux. Avoua-t-il tout souriant

- Et c'est pour ça que Krokmou est parti ?

- Oui. Mais il reste derrière et aux aguets. Au cas ou.

- Je suis impressionnée de ce que tu as fait Harold. Bravo. Félicita sa femme

- Merci, mais moi c'est autre chose qui m'impressionne.

- Ah ? quoi ?

- Ta tenue.

- Oh ? tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-elle inquiète

- Au contraire ! je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais aussi belle dans une tenue viking. Complimenta-t-il admiratif

- Hihii... moi non plus. Ben ça, je le dois à Astrid, car elle et sa bande ont voulu me faire intégrer le groupe en me revêtant d'une tenue viking, et en apprenant à me battre. Expliqua-t-elle

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas d'eux ? fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel

- Je sais pas. en tout cas, je m'étais bien amusée et je m'étais très bien débrouillée avec une hache. Dit-elle avec un sourire fière

- Je ne suis pas étonnée de ça aussi. Mais j'ai hâte de voir ça !

- Et moi j'ai hâte de voir que tu nous as préparé pour la soirée. Dit-elle les mains dans le dos

- Ok. Ben j'avais prévu qu'on se fasse notre repas au feu de camp. Ensuite, vu qu'il fait bon dehors, on aurait pu s'allonger sur l'herbe et observer les étoiles. Proposa-t-il

- Excellente idée Harold ! depuis quand on n'a pas fait ça ? demanda-t-elle

- Pour être franc, je ne sais plus... mais ça m'a manqué. Conclut-il

- Moi aussi. Donc ce soir c'est pique-nique ? et qu'est-ce que tu nous as ramené de bon ?

- Alors vu que l'idée m'est venu dans l'après-midi, et que je voulais que tout soit prêt pour ce soir, j'ai embarqué tous les restes de la maison. Et j'ai apporté suffisamment de poisson pour Krokmou et nous deux. Et aussi, je pensais faire cuire les nôtres à la broche.

- Huumm... miam-miam! moi ça me va. on s'y met ? dit-elle avec le sourire

D'un hochement de tête, il rejoignit sa belle, et ils se mirent tous deux à préparer le repas. Mérida s'occupait d'allumer le feu, tandis qu'Harold sortait les poissons du panier. Une fois le feu allumé, les flammes rougeoyantes illuminées d'une belle lueur chaleureuse le camps et les adolescents, qui se jetèrent un regard attendrissant faisant briller l'éclat de leurs yeux à cause des flammes dansantes. Il s'approcha de Mérida avec la nourriture.

- Alors ma petite dame. Au menu de ce soir, nous avons du cabillaud d'Islande ou du saumon frais. Proposa-t-il avec une voix et des gestes de serveur.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je prendrais du saumon s'il vous plaît monsieur. Dit-elle en jouant le jeu

- À votre service gente dame. Ria t-il

Il prit deux bâtons de bois qu'il embrocha dans les deux poissons pour les mettre à cuire au-dessus du feu. Pendant que les deux poissons cuisaient lentement sur le feu, Mérida et Harold étaient assis en tailleur sur les peaux de bête, et s'échangeaient toujours des regards que Mérida esquivait en rougissant. Pour Harold ça le faisait rire et sourire car il savait que cette soirée se passerait bien pour tous les deux, sans dispute.

Le poisson cuit, ils le mangèrent avec appétit, mais dans le silence. La joie intérieure était là, mais c'était comme si personne n'osait parler de peur de briser l'ambiance. Après s'être régalé de ce bon poisson cuit au feu de bois, pour digérer, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte sur les fourrures, la main de l'un dans la main de l'autre. Le silence régnait toujours mais d'un silence gêné qui ressemblait plus à celui d'un premier rendez-vous. Ils admiraient les étoiles pendant un moment comme ça, chacun semblant perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Mérida brise le silence.

- Harold... dit-elle en se redressant

- Humm ? fit-il de même

- Pour l'autre jour, je...

- Non Mérida. On ne parle pas de ce qui s'est passer l'autre jour. Dit-il avec un sourire en posant son doigt sur la bouche de sa femme

- Harold, s'il te plaît laisse-moi finir. Si on ne se parle pas en ce moment même, c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé, car aucun de nous deux ne veux tout gâcher. Donc je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement excessif.

Harold se mit donc à l'écouter avec un léger sourire tandis qu'elle poursuivait son dialogue

- J'ai d'abord pensé à moi avant out. Je me suis focalisé sur moi, les conséquences des choix et des événements sur ma vie... s'en prendre vraiment en compte le reste, mon rôle dans ta vie, tes sentiments, ce que tu en pense et ce que tu désires. pardon... s'excusa-t-elle

- Mérida... murmura-t-il

- Mais cette nuit, quand j'ai vu tout ça, j'ai compris une chose...

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Harold l'écoutait toujours.

- Peu importe ce qui se passe de bon ou de mauvais entre nous, je t'aime. Toujours aussi fort que depuis le jour où j'ai réalisais que je ne pourrais pas vivre loin de toi. Et toi, tu as continué de me montrer de l'affection et de l'attention malgré que je me comportais comme une enfant. Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable Harold... je le savais déjà, mais là, maintenant, j'en ai encore plus conscience, et je me rend compte de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir pour époux... merci... dit-elle avec un beau sourire

Lui ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien. Il la regardait et lui souriait avec reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il l'avait même laissé déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un léger baiser. Osant maintenant participer à ce baiser du fait que sa femme ne voulait plus rien dire, il entrouvrit ses lèvres un peu plus, mais Mérida interrompit le lien, à la grande inquiétude du jeune viking.

- Mérida ? ça va ?

- Oui. Je viens juste de réaliser encore une chose... dit-elle les joues rouges

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne le réalise que maintenant, mais je serais absolument fière d'être celle qui portera ton enfant. Car comme je sais que tu est le plus formidable des hommes et des maris, tu ne pourras être que le plus formidable des pères. Avoua-t-elle toute rougissante et fière

Elle laissa ses mains s'agrippaient au harnais d'Harold situé sur son buste et se mit à lui dire d'une voix malicieuse.

- D'ailleurs... vu le cadre romantique du lieu, je pense que ce serait le moment parfait pour en faire un non ?

- Un... un bébé ? demanda-t-il calmement

- Oui... dit-elle en commençant à défaire la ceinture du harnais qui le rattacher à Krokmou

- Euh, ce n'est pas que moi je veux pas, mais... tu... tu es sur ? c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Et bien si mes mots ne suffisent pas à te convaincre, peut-être que ce geste t'aidera.

Elle embrassa fougueusement Harold qui se mit à l'embrasser avec la même fougue. Voulant reprendre son souffle, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et demanda d'une voix amusée.

- Alors ? convaincu ?

- Plus que convaincu. C'est fou l'effet que ça me fait quand tu m'embrasses comme ça... avoua-t-il le souffle court

- Logique que je t'embrasse comme ça. Les lèvres de mon mari m'ont tant manqué... murmura-t-elle envieuse et amoureuse

- Ah oui ? je peux en rajouter si tu veux. Proposa-t-il avec un regard amusé

- Montre moi ça... défia-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ne jamais mettre au défi un homme qui est fou de sa femme. Harold avait pris tendrement le visage de sa femme dans les siennes et avait ramené ses lèvres de nouveau contre les siennes, mais dans un baiser tout aussi doux et enflammer, tandis que les mains d'Harold se dirigeaient vers les cheveux tressés de sa femme afin de libérer sa chevelure de la tresse viking.

- Tu n'aimes pas qu'ils soient attachés ? demanda-t-elle

- Si. Beaucoup. Même si je préfère les voir détaché et libre autour de ton visage. Et puis ça te rend encore plus belle... Murmura-t-il sans interrompre son projet

- D'accord... dit-elle en reprenant possession de ses lèvres

La belle chevelure détaché, ils reprirent leurs baisers, leurs étreintes et leurs caresses, puis chacun déshabilla l'autre avec envie, désir et passion. Pas étonnant, vu que ça faisait deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassé, eus de moment à eux en intimité, et le désir les avaient rattrapé. De plus, à la lueur du feu et sous les étoiles, tout n'était que plus... excitant. S'installant sur les fourrures, ils laissèrent leurs désirs et leur amour exploser librement et en être témoin devant l'astre lunaire, tandis que le feu s'éteignait progressivement...

* * *

_Alors dans le chapitre précédent j'avais fait mention d'une tradition viking. Je mettais rappeler d'un passage dans « Astérix et les Vikings » quand le chef Grossbaf en parle justement de cette tradition. « tu emmène une fille par la crinière pour l'amener directement chez toi ! » XD mais bon la, j'ai fait autrement pour que Harold emmène Mérida. 0:)_

_Alors voila. Kidnapping XD, réconciliation ^^, l'éternelle beau spectacle dans le ciel sur le dos de Krokmou :') , et... une soirée camping en amoureux qui... part en... nuit d'amour ! o.O houhou ! XD_

_Alors j'ai fait de l'humour avec déjà : le combat entre les filles, l'enlèvement de Mérida, tout le monde en WTF, le fait qu'il la lâche avec humour dans le vide, etc. XD_

_Mais aussi de la tendresse avec de l'attention, des sourires, des câlins, des regards, une conversation sérieuse et sincère, et de l'amour et de la passion entre eux. ^^_

_J'espère que ça vous a plut ! a la semaine prochaine ! ^^_


	9. Choix

**_Zia :_**_ XDD __ah bon? tu aimerais que Harold te fasse le même coup que pour Mérida? XD T'attraper en plein vol, te lâcher dans le vide pour ensuite, HOP! dans ses bras? OK. XDD_

_ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu! je savais qu'il te plairait! ^^ et oui notre Harold est très chou de penser a prévoir des chose comme ça ! hé hé ! ^^_

_et oui. elle à ENFIN décider ! XD on verra comment ça va se passer par la suite. Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Choix

Qui ne se réveillerait pas heureux en s'étant couché dans de bonnes conditions émotionnelles ? une nuit sans dispute, pas d'éloignement, ni de contrariété ? Beaucoup de gens apparemment. Et c'était justement le cas d'un jeune couple marié, qui avait passer la veiller dans ces conditions. Mais le premier à se réveiller, n'était pas Harold, contrairement à d'habitude. Non. Là, c'était Mérida. Ce qui était rare en effet, car la belle princesse d'Écosse aimer faire la grasse matinée.

Mais la raison de son réveil si matinal était évidente. Ils avaient dormi tous les deux à la belle étoile, et les premiers rayons du soleil illuminé son visage... et ses yeux. Elle grogna et grimaça quand elle reçut les rayons du soleil dans les yeux, et mit sa main devant pour se protéger de cette attaque aveuglante.

S'habituant peu à peu à la clarté du jour, elle regarda autour d'elle et pouvait voir que la lumière du soleil se refléter partout. Sur l'herbe, la roche, les arbres, les feuilles et dans ses cheveux roux. Tout lui semblait beau. Encore plus qu'hier soir, dont elle se remémore petit à petit les souvenirs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser un sourire de bonheur se dessiner sur ces lèvres et de chercher du regard le responsable de ce bien-être.

Elle sentait que le bras d'Harold étaient autour de sa taille et qu'il était collé contre elle, le visage proche du sien. Elle caressa la main apparente de son mari, en souriant, et tenta de se retourner pour le voir. Mais ce dernier avait le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de la belle et semblait dormir profondément.

- Mowww... t'est trop mignon quand tu dors. Tu le sais ça ?

Elle avait fait ce commentaire à voix haute et avec un sourire, quand elle avait enfin réussi à apercevoir le visage du jeune homme. Il affichait un visage heureux, épanouis et il semblait respirer le bien-être. Mérida n'osait pas le réveiller, mais il le fallait, car ils devaient songer à rentre au village, et chez eux. Et de plus, il faudrait ranger tout le matériel du camp.

Mais la mission première, était de réveiller Harold. Affichant un sourire vengeur, elle savourait le fait que pour une fois, ce serait elle qui le tirerait le son sommeil. Douce vengeance quoi.

- Tu vas voir ce que sa fait d'être arraché à ses rêves mon chéri... murmura-t-elle

Elle imita le bruit d'une abeille et s'approcha lentement du visage d'Harold, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche atteigne son oreille pour pouvoir "bourdonner" dedans. À peine deux secondes plus tard, Harold ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva en vitesse, Mérida ayant le temps de s'écarter afin de ne pas se prendre un coup de tete.

- Aaah ! quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que... ? Mérida ? s'exclama le brun avec des yeux ronds

- Hihiiiii !

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! fit-il

- T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! riait-elle encore

- Maiiis... je ne te réveille jamais comme ça, que je sache !

- Ooooh... c'était pour rire enfin !

- Ben c'est pas juste. Moi j'ai droit à des blagues comme réveil... se plaignit-il

- Oooh... pauvre chou. Je vais me faire pardonner. Regarde...

Elle attrapa le menton de son mari de sa main, et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres pendant un long moment

- Je suis excusé ?

- Bien sur enfin !

- Hihi...

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui. Toi aussi apparemment !

- Qui ne dormirait pas bien dans ces conditions ?

- C'est vrai. Moi j'ai très bien dormi.

- Tu n'as pas eu froid ?

- Non. surtout que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de dormir... de cette manière. dit-elle rougissante.

- Ah... oui, en effet... acquiesça-t-il

En effet comme il dit ! ils avaient dormis à la belle étoile, sur les peaux de bêtes, sans vêtements, avec pour seule couverture contre le froid la cape en peau d'ours. Et la chaleur de leurs deux corps aussi, faut avouer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Euh... on se lève, on se prépare, on mange un morceau, on range tout, ou du moins une partie, et on rentre. Ça te va ?

- Parfait. Allons-y

Ils se levèrent de leur couchette et entreprirent de se s'habiller. La matinée n'était pas plus fraîche que la veille et ce n'était pas embêtant de s'habiller en plein air. Mérida remis donc sa tenue viking mais sans refaire sa tresse. Même si elle avait aimez les avoir attaché, ce serait pas du jour au lendemain que ça prendrait effet !

Après cela, ils mangèrent un morceau dans leurs réserves de nourriture. Et Mérida ne put s'empêcher de penser à quelque chose.

- Dis ? Krokmou vient pas prendre son petit déjeuner ?

- Oh mince ! je l'avais oublié ! constata-t-il les yeux ronds

- Le poisson c'est bon pour la mémoire pourtant ? se moqua-t-elle en prenant un gâteau

- Non, c'est juste que pour une fois, il m'était sorti de la tête, et... dit-il en prenant à son tour un gâteau

- Et quoi ? fit-elle

- J'avais toutes mes pensées fixer sur toi. Et même encore maintenant. Avoua-t-il

- Ooh... c'est gentil ça... merci.

- De rien. Et ne t'en fais pas, y'a tout son poisson dans le panier là.

- Il attend peut-être que tu l'appelles pour qu'il puisse manger et pour pas qu'il nous... dérange ? hein ?

- Ouais t'a raison. J'y vais.

Harold se leva, tandis que Mérida le suivait des yeux, tout en, continuant de manger son petit gâteau. Le jeune Viking inspira et se mit à hurler

- KROKMOU ! Petit-déjeuner !

- GRAAAWWWW !

- Je crois qu'il t'a entendu ! souligna malicieusement Mérida

En effet, la furie nocturne se mit à courir vers son cavalier, et à... bondir sur lui pour le mettre à terre, une expression de joie sur sa tête, tant il était heureux de voir son meilleur ami.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir mon grand... riait-il

- Et moi aussi ! fit la princesse avec un sourire

Krokmou adressa un grognement joyeux au jeune couple et semblait satisfait de voir qu'il n'y avait pas eu de dispute cette nuit.

- Ton déjeuner est là, krokmou. Nous on mange, on range les affaires, et on rentre avec. D'accord ?

Le dragon ronronna pour acquiescer et se mit en hâte de manger son repas. Harold retourna vers sa femme pour continuer le sien. Mais Mérida semblait songeuse.

- À quoi tu penses ?

- Hum ? oh... une chose bête. fit-elle indifférente

- Quoi donc ?

- Bah euh... y'a pas de raison d'y penser maintenant mais...

- Hum ?

- Ben je sais ce que j'ai dit hier soir sur le... le bébé, et... du coup...

- Quoi ?

- Je me suis demander quel nom je donnerais c'est tout... avoua-t-elle

- Et tu penses que c'est bête de penser à ça maintenant ? demanda-t-il amuser

- Non mais... le bébé n'est pas là, donc euh... c'est peut-être trop tôt non ?

- Ben moi je pense que non. c'est bien d'y penser à l'avance. Ça nous donnera le temps pour se mettre d'accord non ?

- Pas faux. Sans compter qu'on doit en trouver un pour une fille ou un garçon !

- Ouais. T'as des idées alors ?

- Moi ? euh... y'a pas un truc que tu oublies ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Je me suis renseignée, et selon la tradition viking, c'est le père qui choisit le nom de l'enfant à la naissance, et...

- Mérida. Tu oublies que je ne suis pas comme les autres vikings. Et je veux que tu soit d'accord sur le prénom de l'enfant. Je me fiche des traditions. Du moment que tu ne sentes pas à l'écart, ça me va.

- Harold... fit-elle reconnaissante

- Alors ? une idée pour un garçon ?

- Euh... je voudrais d'abord chercher pour une fille si tu veux bien... fit-elle

- Ah ! oui oui bien sur je comprends. Donc ? fit-il en se levant pour commencer le rangement

- Ben... pour le choix des prénoms, j'ai pensé à un truc... fit-elle pareil que lui

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais donner un nom qui a une signification importante tu vois ? pour dire de donner de l'importance et de l'authenticité pour son prénom ?

- Très bonne idée Mérida !

- Merci! alors voila ce que je propose comme prénom écossais pour une fille

Elle commençait à rassembler et plier toutes les peaux qu'elle trouvait, en informant Harold de ses trouvailles, pendant que lui ranger le reste du camp et préparer les caissons de transport, et que Krokmou finissait tranquillement son repas. Quoique un peu attentif de la conversation des deux jeunes humains.

- Agnès, Adélaïde, Élen, Fenella ou Moira. C'est tout. Alors ?

- Euuuh...

- Quoi « euuuh ? » t'aime pas ?

- Ben les prénoms sont adorables mais... je ne ressent pas le déclic qui me dit « c'est celui que je veux absolument pour ma fille ! »

- Ah bon ? s'étonna la rousse en empilant les peaux

- Désoler Mérida. Mais peux être que si tu me dis leurs significations, je les aimerais peut-être ?

- Oui pourquoi pas ! alors d'après ce que je sais, Agnès ça veut dire agneau, Adélaïde c'est noble et Élen c'est... le bétail et la richesse. Et les deux autres, je ne sais plus. Expliqua-t-elle

- Sérieux ? un agneau noble et riche ? pouffa Harold

- Eh ! te moque pas ! toi qui es si malin, pour une fille, t'as trouvé quoi dans tes prénoms Vikings ? défia-t-elle

- Euh... ben... je... Alberta ?

- Bof.

- Ottilia ?

- Bwaa...

- Hedwige ! c'est joli ça non ?

- Un nom de vieille nourrice, ou d'oiseau... je sais pas...

- Holda.

- J'aime pas !

- Ida ?

- T'as plus court tant qu'à faire ? et ils veuillent dire quoi tes prénoms, sérieux? pouffa avec moquerie la rousse en poursuivant son rangement

- Euh, Alberta, brillante par la noblesse.

- Mouais, mais non. Ottilia ?

- L'héritière.

- Mouais... Le nom d'oiseau là, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Au combat et à la bataille.

- Une enfant berçait dans la guerre quoi. Une vraie castagneuse. Chouette.

- Et Holda ? t'est sur que tu aimerais pas si je te dis que ça veut dire gracieuse, indulgente, favorable ?

- Non. toujours pas. et le dernier à trois lettres ?

- Ida ? jeune et puissante.

Mérida soupira et adressa un regard désoler vers son mari.

- Euh... oui... presque. Mais désoler mon chéri, tes prénoms passent pas avec moi non plus. Et je n'ose penser à ceux pour un garçon !

- Quoi ? t'en a trouvé ?

- Euh... ben euh... oui...

- Vas-y dis moi. au point où on en ai ! et dit moi les significations en même temps ! dit-il en chargeant une caissette.

- Ok. C'est des prénoms classiques mais très appréciés dans mon pays. Alors, j'ai Bruce, qui veut dire bruyère.

- T'es sérieuse ? tu veux donner à ton fil un nom en rapport avec une plante ou une fleur? Très masculin vraiment ! pouffa Harold

- À la base on s'en fout, mais bon. Je vois. Ensuite, j'ai Duncan. Qui veut dire guerrier sombre.

- Ça va inciter la gosse à devenir un guerrier solitaire. Non merci. Suivant ?

- Pff... Filian ? pour petit loup ?

- Bof, non, j'aime pas trop. Quand il sera grand on l'appellera toujours petit loup !

- On va quand même arriver à en aimer un ! se plaignit-elle désespérer

- Mais je demande que ça ! assura Harold

- Oh ! Celui la devrait te plaire ! Gowan ! fit-elle enthousiasme

- Gowan ? ça veut dire quoi ? demanda-t-il intrigué

- Forgeron ! c'est en lien avec ton métier en plus !

- Euh... oui mais non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il se sentira obliger d'aller travailler là-bas, où je ne sais quoi. Le nom qui t'attribue d'office au métier qu'il signifie. Très peu pour moi, Mérida. Moi j'étais forgeron parce que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre... expliqua-t-il

- Oh désolée. Bon, j'en ai un dernier. Keith.

- Hein ? Kiss ?

- Mais non ! Keith ! avec un E ! de plus, il veut dire vent. ou bois ! vu que tu voles sur un dragon, le vent a un rapport avec ! ça te plaît celui-là ? résonna-t-elle avec espoir

- Oui assez. Admit-il avec un sourire

- Aaaah ! enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle heureuse

- Mais tu n'as pas entendu les miens ! objecta Harold avec un sourire

- Oh ? je t'écoute vas y !

- Hagen, Hakon, Thorolf, Ingvald...

- Ouais. Des noms qui ne me donnent pas envie d'appeler mon fils comme ça... et j'ose même ne pas savoir ce qu'il veuille dire...

- Moi non plus en fait. On est mal... Conclut Harold

- Mais y'en a deux pour qui on est plus ou moins d'accord. Ida pour une fille, et Keith pour un garçon.

- C'est déjà pas mal non ?

- Oui si on veut. De toute façon, y a pas d'enfant pour le moment, et puis même, y'a plusieurs mois pour réfléchir. Voilà. j'ai fini de ranger. Dit-elle

- Je sais et ce n'est pas faux. moi aussi j'ai fini. On charge et on rentre ?

- Oui. Fit-elle embêter

- Mérida ?

- Oui ?

- Je sais qu'on trouvera le prénom parfait. Et celui-là, il viendra à nous tout seul et on le trouvera parfait. D'accord ? rassura-t-il avec un sourire

- Oui... tu as raison. N'empêche, ça nous aura fait rire et discuté sérieusement de ce sujet sans dispute hein ? demanda-t-elle avec le sourire

- Tout à fait. Allez, on y va ? souriait-il

- Oui.

Harold attacha solidement les caisses par des cordes et harnais aux pattes de Krokmou. Avantage, rien n'était lourd, donc pas de soucis de vol pour le dragon. Harold et Mérida montèrent sur lui et la petite troupe put partir en direction du village, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est beaucoup basé sur les choix du prénom d'un futur enfant. Mais aussi sur le pas en avant d'une discution entre adultes. :)_

_Alors pour info, tous les prénoms évoquer dans ce chapitre sont issue d'un site de recherche sur des prénoms écossais et proches des pays viking. Les significations des prénom sont vraiment ceux du site ! je n'ai rien inventé ! XD_

_Et si, parmi les lecteurs, y'en a qui porte l'un des prénom évoqué, sachez que je n'ai rien contre les prénoms choisi ! ^^_

_Encore merci et a vendredi ! :D_


	10. Veillée

**_Zia _**_: merci pour ton avis sur les choix du prénom ! ^^ bah oui ils en parlent déjà, mais c'est aussi histoire de briser la glace et qu'il n'y ai plus de malaise entre eux à ce sujet. :) et puis histoire de rire un peu entre eux. :p Lol l'idée d'un prénom américain dans un pays viking à cette époque ! XD et puis... oui. Qui sait ? ;) bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Veillée

Le voyage de retour c'était très bien passer. Le plan de vol était parfait et sans problème, et le jeune couple discuter normalement, sans dispute. Ce n'est pas qu'ils avaient peur de se disputer, mais disons que ce n'était pas dans leur habitude, et ils préféraient quand tout son passe bien entre eux.

De retour au village, qui semblait tranquille, avec les va et viens habituel, les cris familiers des bestioles et des dragons, et le vacarme quotidien du chantier, Harold fit atterrir Krokmou à l'entrée de leur maison. Harold fut le premier à descendre afin d'aider sa femme à le faire.

- Tu sais qu'avec ma tenue je peux le faire sans problème non ? dit-elle amuser

- Oui mais disons que c'est un de mes privilèges de pouvoir le faire. Et puis j'aime faire ça. Avoua-t-il avec un sourire

- Je sais... riait-elle

Elle se laissa prendre par la taille afin de pouvoir descendre de la monture, et elle atterrit contre Harold qui lui arracha un baiser. Quand il eut fini, elle lui adressa un regard malicieux.

- J'ai compris en fait.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu aimes me faire descendre pour que j'atterrisse dans tes bras pour que tu puisses m'embrasser !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Fit-il avec innocence

- Avoue !

- Bon c'est vrai, j'avoue. Admis t-il

Ils se mirent à rire naturellement de la situation et des têtes qu'ils faisaient.

- Je t'aime Harold.

- Moi aussi. Alors ça t'a plu le programme escapade ?

- Absolument ! on en refera d'autres ?

- Avec plaisir !

- Génial ! mais la prochaine fois, évite de m'emmener comme tu la fais ! tout le village a dû se demander quoi !

- Je sais mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. C'était urgent. Mais je t'enverrais une invitation pour la prochaine !

- Oui, ce serait plus agréable en effet. Dit-elle avec soulagement.

- Ok. Euh... on range les affaires ensemble ? je ne voudrais pas retourner au chantier en te laissant tout faire toute seule.

- Oui comme ça, ça ira plus vite, et je pourrais récupérer ma robe chez Astrid et poursuivre mes occupations.

- Alors on fait comme ça.

Et ils se mirent tous deux à ranger les affaires du camp, dans les rires, les discussions de couples, et d'autres sujets. Tout ranger leur pris à peine quelques heures et ils purent vite vaguer à leurs occupations après avoir mangé un bon repas. Krokmou lui s'était reposé de son voyage charger, et avait attendu qu'Harold est finit pour dire de faire une petite séance de vol libre avant de repartir vers le chantier.

Quand les deux amis furent partis après avoir salué Mérida, cette dernière put partir chez Astrid pour aller récupérer ses vêtements. Mais manque de chance, la blonde n'était pas là, mais fort heureusement, elle avait laissé un message à sa mère, qui fort heureusement, se trouvait chez elle. Elle put ainsi rendre à la princesse ses habits, et Mérida put rentrer chez elle, afin de se changer.

Bien qu'elle ait avoué à Astrid et Harold qu'elle aimer être en « garçon », elle avait toujours était habitué à sa robe et au confort qui va avec. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne se rhabillerait pas en viking, puisque la blonde lui a offert la tenue.

Retrouvant ses repères vestimentaires, elle se sourit à elle-même dans le reflet du miroir, et se hâta de vite faire ce qu'elle voulait faire avant tout : Chevaucher Angus et tester son parcours de tir à l'arc !

Trois semaines plus tard, tout était redevenu comme avant, et les choses avancer bien. L'harmonie du couple était toujours présente entre Harold et Mérida et dans leur intimité aussi. Malgré leurs occupations importantes, et quelques soucis personnels pour la princesse, comme une gourmandise un peu excessive, certaines douleurs dans le corps et une légère dose de mauvaise humeur partielle, ils trouvaient toujours du temps pour se retrouver et faire des choses ensemble. Comme une course, tirer à l'arc, balade, escapade, etc.

Le chantier avançait bien lui aussi. À une vitesse hallucinante ! tous sembler hyper motiver pour construire les nouvelles maisons ! remarque c'était logique, parce qu'ils savaient qu'elles ne seraient pas détruites par les attaques des dragons et qu'il faudrait alors tout recommencer ! et puis en plus, cette fois-ci, les dragons offraient un sacré coup de main ! à tel point que les fondations de quelques maisons étaient déjà construites, et que le terrain s'élargissez pour permettre dans construire d'autres.

Le chantier était devenu colossal, avec beaucoup d'aller, de retour, de tronc qui vole, de déplacement de branchage, la forge qui fonctionnait tout le temps, les dragons et les Vikings qui ouvrait partout, les ouvriers qui reprenaient des forces à la cantine... bref, un vrai chantier !

Harold parcourait le chantier de tout son long, avec son père pour conseiller les autres sur la construction, intervenait pour les dragons, prendre des notes ou encore montrer ses croquis. Tout se passe à merveille, et son père était fier du travail accompli et de l'influence de son fils pour ce projet.

Stoik ne taquinez plus son fils sur le sujet d'un futur bébé dans la famille, ni Gueulfor. Ni personne d'ailleurs. Harold avait assuré que le sujet était étudié avec sa femme, et qu'ils seront au courant si un événement devait arriver. Mérida ne souffrait plus de ce poids sur ces épaules et il régnait toujours une bonne entente en elle-même, les habitants, son beau-père et la bande d'Astrid.

Quand le groupe d'adolescents avait revu Mérida dans la journée qui suivait de son enlèvement, ils lui avaient demandé si tout aller bien, et elle avait aussi assuré à sa manière que oui et que personne ne devait s'inquiéter de rien. Mais Astrid avait demandé à Mérida à part s'il n'y avait plus de problème entre elle et Harold, et pour la rassurer, elle lui avait dit que tout avait été régler quand ils se sont retrouvé à deux. La blonde avait compris l'allusion et avait adressé un regard complice à Mérida qui lui avait aussi rendu.

La seule chose mise à moitié en suspens était l'académie de dragon, mais Harold assurer quand même l'instruction avec ses amis durant la moitié de la semaine. Vu comment le chantier avançait, Stoik avait raison de penser que tout serait fini bien avant les grandes glaces, et que son peuple puisse emménager en sécurité dans les nouvelles demeures. Cependant dans tout ça, il y avait juste un seul et tout petit problème, mais qui prenait une importance fâcheuse dans tout ça. Mildiou.

Le vieux râleur c'était incruster dans le chantier pour râler, exprimer son mécontentement, de maudire les dragons, de blâmer les habitants de s'allier à ces bêtes pour bâtir un nouveau village, qu'il n'y a plus d'honneur à l'ancienne, que la honte était sur tout le monde ! et en plus il grognait sur le fait que tout ce bruit le déranger matin midi et soir !

Il faisait cette scène tous les jours... mais tout le monde avait pris pour habitude de ne pas l'écouter, mettant ses états de nerfs sur le compte de la vieillesse et d'un dérangement cérébral. Et puis ça permettait à certain Viking de se moquer de lui, de rire de ses propos, de son exagération, de ses frayeurs face aux dragons, ses nombreuses chutes sur le chantier qui faisait rire les ouvriers.

Mais sa présence et sa mauvaise humeur constante ne plaisaient pas à Harold, Stoik, Gueulfor et l'ensemble du chantier. Même qu'on avait essayé de le résonner et le convaincre, ça n'avait aucun effet bénéfique. Il râlait toujours autant. Si la méthode douce n'avait pas marché, il ne restait plus que la manière forte. Et ça c'était du ressort de Stoik.

- Mildiou. Encore une fois, tu viens pour nous refaire le même cirque.

- Tant que vous ne changeriez pas vos méthodes de construction, je viendrais ! râler t-il en tapant le sol avec son bâton.

- Tu vas finir par m'obliger à poster des gardes à l'entrée du chantier. Grogna le roux

- Et alors ! je continuerais de protester haut et fort pour tous ceux qui rentrent et qui sortent !

- Si tu pouvais perdre ta voix pour plus nous embêter, oui pourquoi pas ! se moqua Gueulfor

- Rigole grand malin, mais vous oublier que je suis l'un des doyens du village !

- Et alors ? même Gothi ne nous casse pas les pieds ! elle approuve nos choix au moins ! renchérit-il

- Bref. Mildiou, je sais quelle est ta place dans ce village, mais je te prierais de ne plus intervenir sur le chantier pour retarder la construction ou sinon je veillerais personnellement à ton isolement jusqu'à ce que soit fini. Menaça Stoik le regard sévère

- Vous seriez prêt à isoler un pauvre vieillard pour continuer votre projet ? ah la la... allez je m'en vais. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

- Bah le jour où tu pourras plus rien dire, on en fera une fête annuelle ! cria Gueulfor à son attention tandis que le vieillard s'éloigner en râlant encore dans sa moustache

Le chantier retrouva peu à peu son calme et sa tranquillité vu que l'homme le plus grincheux du village s'éloigner et que sa voix diminuer progressivement. Tout le monde reprit son activité, quand Harold revint vers son père et Gueulfor pour demander ce qu'il en était avec Mildiou.

- Alors ? fit le jeune homme

- Rien. Comme d'hab. Il nous casse les pieds. Grogna le blond.

- Je peux comprendre son point de vue, mais il faut qu'il accepte que les choses changent.

- Laisse-lui le temps papa. Il s'y fera vite.

- Que Thor t'entende fils. Je n'aimerais pas en venir aux méthodes fermes avec lui. Soupira Stoik

- Ce n'est qu'un pauvre vieillard papa...

- Euh...vieillard, vieillard... il a encore la langue bien pendue pour son âge ! je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant entendu parler depuis qu'il vit ici ! affirma Gueulfor

- Il fait que râler pourtant. Il ne fait rien de mal ici. Raisonna Harold.

- Rien de mal ? il empêche les autres de travailler calmement ! on espéreraient tous être sourd pour ne plus l'entendre ! commenta Gueulfor

- Bon assez parlait de lui. Je sens que je vais m'énerver pour rien. Grogna Stoik en croisant les bras

- Surtout qu'il reviendra à la charge demain ! ajouta le forgeron en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je pense qu'une détente ferait du bien. On enchaîne le chantier sans relâche, et Mildiou nous a bien fatigués avec sa mauvaise humeur.

- Oui. Pas faux. Ce fou m'a même donné envie de cogner avec mon crochet, tiens !

- Et si on organiser une veillée ? entre nous, Mérida et la bande d'Astrid ?

- Pas mal. Ce serait bien en effet. Vieux souvenir de guerre au coin du feu, blague, histoire... je vote pour ! s'exclama Gueulfor tout motivé.

- Papa ? qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? demanda Harold avec un sourire

- C'est une bonne idée fils. Je vais prévenir les autres que le chantier fini maintenant. Ils auront leur après-midi de libre pour qu'ils puissent se détendre.

Stoik s'éloigna jusqu'au milieu du chantier et se mit à parler très fort et distinctement, ce qui eut pour effet souhaiter que tous les visages se tournent vers lui.

- Écoutez tous ! prenez votre après-midi pour vous détendre en famille ! vous avez bien travaillé ces derniers temps ! rentrez chez vous et profiter en !

- Mais Stoik... fit un Viking dans la foule

- C'EST UN ORDRE ! s'exclama-t-il

Là, plus une mouche voler. Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Si le chef vous gueule que c'est un ordre, en général, obéissez ! surtout si c'est pour bénéficier d'une demi-journée de temps libre ! tous laissèrent tomber leurs matériels et partirent du chantier avec leur dragon. Seule la bande d'Astrid rester sur place pour rejoindre Harold afin de comprendre l'ordre de son père.

- Hé ! pourquoi il gueule comme ça ton vieux ? demanda Kranedur

- Il donne congé ! résuma Harold

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous avons tous besoin de repos. répondit-il à nouveau.

- Moi jsuis pas fatigués ! se vanta Rustik

- Ah ouais ? et si tu lève le bras ? demanda sournoisement Astrid en levant de force le bras du viking

- Aaaaiieeeuh... gémissait Rustik d'une voix presque étouffé.

Ses camarades étaient mort de rire comme d'habitude. Un rien les faisait rire de toute façon.

- Bon on a du temps libre c'est ça ? dit Astrid

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Kognedur

- Ce que vous voulez. Mais nous organisons une veillée ce soir et vous êtes invités. Informa Harold.

- Une veillée ? s'étonna la blonde

- Oui. Entre nous tous et Mérida. On fera ça sur le bord de la falaise, avec casse-croûte du soir au feu de bois et on se racontera des histoires et des blagues ! bref, on va se détendre après tout le travail du chantier.

- Pas mal. On viendra. Pas vrai ? Dit Astrid en se tournant avec un sourire vers sa bande

- Ouais ! dirent Varek et les jumeaux

- Hé ! mais j'ai déjà des trucs à ...commença Rustik

- Tu viendras aussi ! râla la blonde

- Ok ok...

Stoik revint vers le petit groupe qui c'était rassembler, après que le dernier Viking du chantier soit parti.

- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour ce soir ?

- Oui. On viendra Stoik. On vous dit à ce soir alors ? fit-elle en se retournant vers Harold.

- À ce soir. Fit-il avec un sourire.

Dès que les autres adolescents furent partis sur le dos de leurs dragons, Harold se tourna vers son père et le forgeron.

- Bon, ben moi je rentre. Je vais prévenir Mérida et on vous dit à ce soir ?

- Très bien. On préparera le terrain et vous n'avez qu'à tous venir quand le soleil sera couché.

- Ok papa. À ce soir !

Il grimpa à son tour sur son dragon, enclencha le mécanisme et s'envola à toute vitesse vers sa maison. Quel ne fut pas l'étonnement de Mérida de le voir de si bonne heure à la maison.

- Vous avez fini pour aujourd'hui ?

- On peut dire ça. mon père a donné congé à tout le chantier pour l'après-midi

- Congé ? pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'ils puissent tous se reposer. Et ce soir, a la tombée de la nuit, nous allons à une veillée.

- Une veillée ? pourquoi faire? avec qui ? questionna avec intrigue la rousse

- Pour se détendre, rire et s'amuser, avec la bande, mon père et Gueulfor.

- Aah ? ok. Je suis de la partie ! ça va être marrant ! dit-elle contente

Sa réponse fit sourire son mari. Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi ensemble jusqu'à la nuit tomber. Avec Krokmou ils arrivèrent très vite au point de rendez-vous où on pouvait déjà voir au loin un petit feu de camps qui brillait dans l'obscurité. Il faisait bon ce soir la, et ce n'était pas nécessaire d'apporter des couettes. Même Mérida c'était vite habituer au climat de l'île.

Quand tout le monde fut arriver, puis installer sur des troncs, le sol ou une pierre, les histoires commençaient à se faire entendre, sous les rires de certains tandis que le repas était en train de cuire. Des petits poulets à la broche. Miam. Les dragons des invités c'étaient tous rassemblé un peu plus loin du camp, et resté entre eux, mangeant aussi une bonne réserve de poisson pour les cinq dragons présents. Tous racontèrent au moins une histoire, jusqu'à ce qu'à la demande de Mérida, Gueulfor lui raconte comment il avait perdu deux de ses membres.

- ... et voilà comment après avoir bouffé ma main, un autre est venue, et m'a bouffé la guibolle! conclut-il en désignant sa jambe de bois avec sa main valide.

- Ouaah... quelle histoire ! fit Mérida fasciné

- Bon à qui le tour ? Mérida ! à toi !

- Moi ? euh non... enfin... je sais pas quoi raconter !

- Tu peux chanter non ? proposa Kranedur

- Quoi ? fit-elle surprise

- Bah oui ! chante nous la chanson que t'arrête pas de chanter tout le temps ! rajouta sa sœur

- Ma... ma berceuse ?

- Oh oui ! une chanson ! une chanson ! commença Gueulfor

- Une chanson ! une chanson ! une chanson ! fit le reste du camp en coeur.

Même Harold le faisait avec amusement !

- Bon... si vous insistez... fit-elle rougissante

Elle se leva donc du tronc d'arbre, ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, les rouvrit et fixa les flammes qui dansaient entre elles.

- _À naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth,_

_Mise ri de thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn,_

_Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic,_

_Do thìr, dìleas féin_

_A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn_

_Gu uair ar cliù's ar glòir_

_Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg_

_Maighdean uasal bhàn_

Tout le monde l'avait écoutée avec admiration et dans le silence. C'étaient comme s'ils avaient tous été hypnotisé par la présence et la jolie voix de la princesse.

- Ouah... c'est beau... fit la jumelle rêveuse

- Mais ça veut dire quoi ? demanda Varek

- En gros... elle raconte qu'une mère chante à sa petite fille qu'elle sera toujours à ses côtés et que quand elle sera grande, et qu'elle aura bien grandi, elle verra que la terre, le soleil et la lune la guideront vers la gloire et l'honneur le moment venue. Expliqua Mérida

- Jolies paroles. Commenta Astrid avec un sourire

- Merci. Fit Mérida

- Bon ! et si nous passions au repas avant que ce soit cramer ? suggéra Gueulfor avec appétit

Tout le monde acquiesça à la demande du forgeron. Les petits poulets étaient parfaitement cuits et dégager une odeur délicieuse qui mettait facilement l'eau à la bouche. Chacun des convives prenait donc la broche qui lui était destinée, se léchant déjà les babines face au festin.

Continuant malgré cela de raconter des blagues pendant le repas, et des rires en réponse à celles-ci, tout le monde mangeait et se régaler. Tous, sauf une. Mérida n'arriver pas à se régaler du poulet, et après avoir mangé deux bouchés, elle tirait une drôle de tête.

- Mérida ? ça va ? demanda Harold

- Hum ? oui oui...

- Ouah la tronche ! fit Kranedur

- Elle plus blanche que la laine des moutons ! remarqua sa sœur

- T'est sur que ça va ?

- Oui jte dit. C'est juste que je trouve que le poulet a un drôle de gout...

- Hein ? qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? vous avez le même problème ?

- Ben non. fit Astrid

- Moi non ça va. Fit Rustik

- Jme régale toujours autant fit Varek avec appétit.

- Si ça se trouve, elle est tombé sur un poulet pas frais. Donne-lui en un autre fils.

- Ouais papa. Tiens, prend celui-là Mérida. Mais avant, boit un peu d'eau pour chasser le goût de l'autre.

- Ouais ok... fit-elle embarrasser

La princesse but un peu d'eau et retrouva son sourire. C'était passer. Comme quoi, c'était le poulet qui devait par être bon, ou bien autre chose. Elle prit son autre broche que son mari lui tendait et commença a le manger, mais avec plus d'appétit.

- C'est bon ? demanda-t-il

- Oui. L'autre devait pas être bien cuit ou je ne sais quoi. Merci. Dit-elle avec le sourire

- De rien.

Ne voyant plus aucune raison de s'affoler, l'ambiance du camp était redevenu festive et joyeuse. Enfin presque, jusqu'à ce que Mérida émit un drôle de bruit et afficher de nouveau une tête un peu plus affreuse que la première fois.

- Mé... Mérida ? s'inquiéta Harold

La princesse ne répondait pas. elle se contenta de fixait le vide, puis le poulet, puis le vide, tout en mettant presque sa main devant la bouche.

- Mérida ? redemanda-t-il

Elle refit un autre bruit étouffer mais seuls les jumeaux avaient compris

- Ouah ! elle va lâcher une galette !

- Bouchez-vous le nez !

Pas la peine de le redire, que Mérida s'était éloigner du camp et avait rendu tout son repas sur le sol. heureusement qu'elle s'étaient éloigné pour faire ça, mais ça ne l'empêcher pas d'avoir été entendu par tout le groupe, et d'en rendre certains dégoûtés, inquiets ou morts de rire !

- BWAAAAA ! Dégueu ! firent les jumeaux en coeur

- Heureusement qu'elle nous a épargné le spectacle visuel ! commenta Rustik avec un rire moqueur

- Oui, mais si... commença Varek

- Si tu me sors encore une phrase incompréhensible sur son état, je te fais gober entier ton poulet en une seule fois ! menaça Rustik en voyant son ami venir

- ... fit le rondouillard en baissant les yeux

Mérida était penché vers l'avant et avait rendu une deuxième fois une « galette ». Harold, Stoik, Gueulfor et Astrid la fixaient avec inquiétude

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? elle est malade ? s'inquiéta Astrid

- Je sais pas... répondit Harold

- Elle supporte plus le poulet ou quoi ? demanda le blond

- Ça m'étonnerait ! elle adore ça et elle en a mangé récemment. Non. je pense qu'il doit y avoir autre chose... pensa le viking avec inquiétude

- Fils, tu devrais rentrer avec elle pour qu'elle se repose.

- T'a raison papa. Désolé, vraiment. Bonne soirée à tous. S'excusa-t-il

- Bonne soirée... fit une partie du camp en le suivant du regard

Harold se dirigea vers sa femme qui était toujours courbée vers l'avant mais n'avait plus rendu. Faut croire que c'était passer.

- Mérida ?

- Bwaaa... la honte... gémit-elle écœuré.

- Hé... ça arrive... viens on va rentrer.

- Oui mais... t'approche pas trop de moi...

- Je n'ai pas peur que tu vomisses sur moi enfin ! Ria t-il pour la rassurer.

- Non ce n'est pas ça... c'est que t'empeste la volaille...

- Ah oh... désolé... allez viens. Krokmou ? on rentre.

Le couple et la furie nocturne quittèrent à la marche le campement, du fait qu'Harold avait dit à son dragon que Mérida n'était pas bien et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle marche pour rentrer plutôt que d'emprunter la voie des airs. Quand ils furent partis, le forgeron se mit à réfléchir en regardant sa volaille piquer dans son crochet.

- Bizarre...

- J'espère qu'elle ira mieux demain. Espéra Astrid

- EH ! MAIS T'EST CRADE TOI ! s'exclama Kognedur à l'attention de Varek

En effet le viking avait pris le poulet de Mérida et c'était mis à le manger

- Tu bouffes après elle alors qu'elle a peut-être contaminé son poulet ?!

- Euuurk... firent Rustik et Astrid

- Ben c'était pour voir si le sien était bizarre !

- Et alors ?

- Et ben non ! il est aussi bon que les autres ! ajouta Varek

Les adolescents se mirent à grimaçait d'horreur quand ils le virent continuer de manger le repas de la princesse avec appétit, tandis que Gueulfor se mit à rire faiblement.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? demanda Stoik avec étonnement.

- Pour pas grand-chose.

Stoik tourna la tête, reportant son attention sur son repas et sur les autres. Gueulfor pensa juste cette phrase pour lui meme.

_- Héhé... je pense juste que le village va bientôt accueillir un nouvel habitant. Hé hé..._

Puis il mordit à pleine dent dans son bout de poulet à la broche, avec un sourire amusé et malicieux sur son visage.

* * *

_Bon au moins, y'a plus de soucis entre nos deux amoureux ! ;D c'est une bonne chose ! ^w^_

_Et voila qui entre en scène ! Mildiou ! obliger que je l'intégre en tant que raleur de première ! XD et avec notre forgeron pour la répartie ! youhou ! XD_

_Pour la description de la chanson, j'ai repris la même que j'avais faite pour ma fic « Le manoir Hantée et les Big Four » ! :D aaaah... souvenirs, souvenirs... ^w^_

_Oooh ! une veillée ! :D mais quelle bonne idée Chef ! :D enfin... c'était une bonne idée de détente jusqu'à ce que ça finisse par... un problème d'ordre digestif. :/ bwaaaa..._

_Gueulfor a l'air bien malicieux et content dis donc! aurez t-il raison ?_

_A vendredi prochain ! :D_


	11. Nouvelles!

_**Zia : **XDD je ne crois pas que Mildiou cesse d'embêter son monde! ;D tu a bien du rire avec certains passages! XD et désolée pour... tout le reste. eurk... XDD __c'est sur que maintenant on sait pourquoi elle était pas bien, mais ce n'est qu'une supposition de Gueulfor. l'est-elle vraiment? on va bientôt le savoir! bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 10 - Nouvelles !

Le chemin du retour jusqu'à la maison était assez difficile pour Mérida. Elle avait encore le gout de poulet dans la bouche et sur les mains, et elle avait l'impression que tout ce qui l'entourer sentait le poulet ! même Harold ! et comme Krokmou empestait le poisson, ce n'était pas mieux !

Même qu'ils l'accompagnait, ils restaient loin d'elle, à sa demande, bien sur. Même que ces odeurs encombrées toujours ces sens olfactifs, elle arrivait à ne plus trop vouloir vomir et avait la force de rentrer chez elle.

- Bwooo... fit-elle mal en point

- Ça va ?

- Tu vas me le demander combien de fois Harold ? demanda-t-elle avec un soupir

- Ben je m'inquiète, c'est pour ça...

- Je sais ... je sais... bweurp !

Elle avait faillit encore une fois, mais ce n'était qu'un rot.

- Oh la la... fit-elle avec dégoût.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas monter sur Krokmou ?

- Oh que non ! sinon on le rebaptisera le « vomi nocturne »...

- Ouais mais non. comme tu veux Mérida.

- Dfaçon... on est presque arrivé.

- Oui. Presque...

Ils continuèrent encore un bout de chemin, marchant dans les rues du village plus ou moins désertes. Remarque ça tomber bien car la princesse ne voulait pas paraître mal en point devant les villageois et être la cause de commérages.

Arriver à la maison, Krokmou parti se reposer, tandis que le couple rentra à l'intérieur. Mérida était toujours mal en point, mais moins qu'au campement. Mais le fait qu'elle soit chez elle devait apporter du réconfort et du soulagement. Et pour dire d'être plus à l'aise si elle se sentait de nouveau mal.

- T'as envie de quoi là ? boire ? manger ? demanda Harold avec gentillesse

- Faire disparaître cette odeur le plus possible... bweurp... oowwwh... fit elle en couvrant sa bouche.

- Dans ce cas je te suggère un bain.

- À cette heure là ? je sais pas si j'aurais le courage...

- T'en fais pas je m'occupe de tout. Quand il sera prêt je te le dirais.

- Ok...

- En attendant, assis toi à table et boit un peu d'eau.

- O... bweurp... k...

La belle s'installa donc à table et but un verre d'eau à petite gorgée le temps que le brun préparer le bain. La maison avait été construite par les vikings et elle était aménagée de plus de pièce que les maisons ordinaires, du fait qu'une personnalité royale allait habiter ici, mais aussi à la demande de la reine pour ne rien cacher.

Le salon était grand certes, et servait de cuisine et salle à manger, mais aussi de salle de réunion, mais disons que dans un des coins de la salle, un espace pour la toilette avait été aménager. Les conditions vikings ne permettaient pas d'en mettre une à l'étage. Et puis bon, vu le climat toujours froid de Berk, ce n'était pas des plus agréables pour prendre un bain ! rien à voir avec le château Dunbroch !

Mais comme Harold était un génie et un inventeur dans l'âme, il avait réussi à mettre au point une sorte de grand récipient en acier, ou de l'eau potable était stocké en grande quantité, avec un robinet pour faire couler l'eau qui a été chauffé par un feu juste en dessous de la cuve, dans une grande et large bassine en bois. Ces idées avaient le mérite d'être pratique et Mérida en était impressionné ! quoi de plus naturel que d'être fier de celui ou de celle qui partage sa vie ?

Le temps que l'eau chauffe après avoir activé le feu, le jeune homme alla voir sa femme pour savoir si elle allait mieux.

- Ça passe ?

- Oui. Petit à petit. Mais l'odeur est toujours la... c'est chiant... grogna-t-elle

- Encore un petit moment et tu pourras t'en débarrasser. Assura-t-il

- Merci Harold. T'est un amour.

- C'est normal que je fasse ça pour toi Mérida. Tu n'es pas bien et c'est mon rôle de prendre soin de toi...

- Oohh... c'est gentibwop ! oops... désoler.

- Tu régurgites plus c'est déjà ça ! et puis c'est drôle de t'entendre faire des semblant de rots.

- Hinhin... merci... ooh... bweeuf... soupira-t-elle

- je ne veux pas en rajouter une couche mais t'étais pas bien avant de venir ?

- Non, c'est ça le pire... je me sentais bien ! ça doit être cette sataner volaille, je vais éviter d'en manger je crois...

- Je ne peux toujours pas t'approcher ?

- Vaut mieux pas... désolé... vraiment...

- Ce n'est rien. Je vais monter te chercher de quoi te changer pour dormir, histoire que tu n'est plus tes vêtements qui sentent la volaille comme tu dis. Dit-il avec un sourire

- Merci Harold...

- Je t'aime.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, l'eau était à température idéale et Harold avait descendu ce qu'il fallait pour Mérida. Le bain était prêt, et la jeune femme pouvait à présent s'y prélasser pour pouvoir chasser les odeurs qui l'incommodaient. Avec les produits de toilette importer du château, c'était tout de même agréable de pouvoir prendre un bain, plutôt que de prendre des bains dans les étangs glacés de l'île. Surtout que les Vikings en prennent pas souvent à cause de ce problème, mais avec l'idée de génie d'Harold, il se pourrait que ça change. Et surtout prendre un bon bain chaud en hiver, ça fait plus que du bien.

Le paravent installé, elle œuvra à sa toilette tranquillement et oublia très vite son malaise. Harold était resté dans la pièce au cas où il y aurait un nouveau problème. Mais par chance, non. La toilette fini, le tout ranger et vider par un autre système d'évacuation via un autre gros robinet vers l'extérieur grâce à Harold, et n'ayant plus d'appétit, ils montèrent se coucher pour passer une bonne nuit au calme.

Malgré tous les bons soins et remèdes, Mérida n'avait pas trop bien dormi du fait qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir encore le gout et l'odeur du poisson. Mais elle ne s'était pas levé de la nuit pour aller régurgiter.

Le lendemain, elle n'était pas très en forme non plus. La soirée d'hier et son état l'avait bien épuisé. Mais pour rassurer Harold et pour dire aussi de trouver une raison valable à tout ça, elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait sans doute avoir ses pertes de jeunes femmes et qu'elle aurait du retard. Ce qui expliquera de manière logique tous ses symptômes. Rassurer, Harold lui avait suggéré de se reposer au chaud dans le lit, tandis qu'il retournait sur le chantier pour superviser les travaux.

Quand il fut parti, Mérida tenta de dormir encore un peu. Elle avait envie de faire des choses aujourd'hui et surtout pas passer sa journée au lit. Mais si elle voulait aller mieux il fallait qu'elle dorme. Et c'est ce qu'elle réussit à faire.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, la jolie rousse se réveilla, bien reposer et en meilleur forme. Voyez ? juste un manque de sommeil. Un bon gros dodo et on n'en parle plus ! motivée, elle se leva du lit et entreprit de s'habiller.

En se déshabillant, un détail la frappa aux yeux quand elle vit son corps dans le miroir. Ce n'était qu'un petit changement insignifiant, mais il lui semblait que sa poitrine lui paressait un peu plus grosse. Automatiquement, elle mis sa main dessus pour voir si elle avait encore ses douleurs. Hélas oui, mais elle sentait également que sa poitrine lui paraissait plus dure...

Intriguée par ce changement étrange elle se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti de bizarre ces derniers temps. Gourmandise, douleurs, les vomissements, les émotions diverses et aléatoires... fronçant les sourcils, elle se mit à calculer à quand remonter ses dernières pertes. Et un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit ! elle comprit qu'elle était enceinte !

- Oh bon sang... je... je suis... on va... bafouilla-t-elle face à cette révélation

Mais il ne fallait pas s'emballer trop vite ! ce n'était qu'une supposition ! mais comment en être vraiment sur alors que sa mère n'était pas prés d'elle pour lui confirmer ? et envoyer une lettre prendrait beaucoup de temps et Mérida ne voulait pas attendre pour savoir. Alors que faire ? qui voir dans le village pour lui apporter confirmation ? il faudrait une personne importante, une femme de préférence, et qui ne se moquerait pas d'elle si jamais elle s'était trompé. Et à ce moment-là, elle savait qui elle devait aller voir. Gothi, l'aînée du village.

D'un regard décidé, et avec motivation, elle se hâta de vite s'habiller pour aller vers la maison de Gothi qui se trouver sur les hauteurs du village. Une sacrée trotte, mais ça valait le coup de grimper jusque là-bas à ce qui paraît. Mais bon, ce n'était pas pour faire du tourisme qu'elle comptait grimper, mais pour obtenir une confirmation. Et avoir une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Harold...

Après avoir traversé le village, parcourut la route qui monter de plus en plus vers les hauteurs et dans la roche, et après avoir grimper les nombreuses et infinies marche de bois qui faisait office d'escalier, Mérida arriva enfin à destination, légèrement essoufflé. Elle était arrivé sur une terrasse en longueur assez bien décoré.

- Pfiiou... je... c'est haut... j'irais pas la voir souvent... pfiou... j'en peux plus...

Prenant tout de même le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle toqua finalement à la porte de la doyenne. Pas de réponse.

- Bon sang ! j'espère que je n'ai pas grimpé jusqu'ici pour rien ! râla-t-elle

Au moment, où elle allait refrapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Gothi, qui regardait Mérida intrigué de sa visite. Mérida ne savait sur le coup plus quoi dire. Faut dire aussi que Gothi était toute petite, muette, et drôle. Enfin pour Mérida. Chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, elle souriait du fait qu'elle la trouver rigolote et adorable. Se souvenant de la raison de son escalade, elle se décida enfin à parler.

- Euh... bonjour... Gothi... est ce que... je peux... enfin... vous... euh...

Elle bégayait plus qu'autre chose et si Gothi, amusée, ne l'avait pas prise par la main pour l'inviter à rentrer, la jeune femme aurait pu encore continuer longtemps comme ça. une fois chez elle, elle invita la princesse à s'asseoir et elle fit de même. Par des gestes de la main et avec le sourire, elle indique à la princesse de parler mais avec des phrases plus courtes.

- D'accord. Euh... je voudrais savoir si...

Croisant le regard confiant de la vieille dame, elle savait qu'elle pouvait parler franchement.

- Pouvez-vous me dire si je suis enceinte ? je pense que je le suis mais... je voudrais qu'on confirme cette hypothèse. S'il vous plaît...

Elle se mit automatiquement à rougir et à se sentir gênée face à cette demande. Bah quoi, en général, quand on va chez les gens, c'est pour prendre de leur nouvelle et partager un moment avec eux ! pas pour questionner sur son état de santé ! Gothi fixait Mérida toujours a avec le même regard mais semblait concentrer. Elle se leva et s'avança vers la princesse. Et la fixa attentivement.

Elle lui demanda par des gestes de la main d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait physiquement. Une chance que Mérida comprît le langage des signes de la doyenne. La princesse exécuta la demande et expliqua tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Gothi la fixait toujours, songeuse et attentive puis lui demanda de se lever.

Mérida obéissait, ne sachant as quoi faire d'autre. Gothi approcha plus prêt et posa sa main sur le ventre de la princesse, puis posa sa tête dessus comme pour vouloir sentir et entendre s'il y avait une vie à l'intérieur. Mérida regardait gênée de droite à gauche, le décor tout autour d'elle en attendant que vieillie dame est finie.

Gothi se retira et leva les yeux vers la princesse. Le regard on ne peut plus sérieux. Mais Mérida semblait inquiète.

- A-Alors ? est ce que... je suis... demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants

La petite dame lui prit la main et lui adressa un immense sourire chaleureux et hocha la tête pour confirmer à la jeune femme qu'elle aller bientôt donner la vie. Face à cette réponse positive, Mérida souriait à son tour, folle de joie et les larmes aux yeux. Elle était tellement contente qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Gothi sur la joue et de la remercier un certain nombre de fois avant de sortir de la maison en courant, porter par sa joie. La petite dame la regardait partir avec une expression amusée et retourna à ses occupations.

Elle était enceinte. Elle allait être mère. Harold allait être père. Ils allaient être parents ! avec prudence et énergie, elle descendait rapidement de la demeure de Gothi, riant aux éclats et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle en avait oublié toutes ses angoisses, ses peurs, ses craintes passer. Elle avait craint ce changement, mais maintenant qu'il était là, elle l'acceptait avec bonheur !

La première chose à laquelle elle pensait en tout premier, c'était de trouver au plus vite Harold pour le lui dire. Il fallait qu'il soit le premier au courant et la route jusqu'au chantier semblait interminable. Ne pouvant plus courir plus loin, à cause de son essoufflement, elle s'arrêta repris son souffle et posa naturellement sa main sur son ventre. Elle souriait aussitôt face à la pensée qu'un bébé grandissait en elle. Elle décida donc de marcher naturellement mais avec le sourire, en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle allait l'annoncer à Harold.

Un bon moment plus tard elle arriva enfin au chantier et s'avança en quête de son Viking adoré, saluant au passage les villageois qui la saluer aussi avec le sourire. Quand elle vit enfin ce qu'elle chercher, elle souriait encore plus et se mit à crier avec joie

- HAROLD !

L'intéresser se retourna vers elle, tout intrigué de la voir ici et de l'entendre crier comme ça. il se mit à sourire en la voyant et elle entreprit de s'avancer rapidement vers lui mais elle se stoppa quand elle croisa le regard de Mildiou.

En effet lui, Harold et la troupe habituelle étaient rassemblés parce qu'encore une fois, Mildiou se plaignait des mêmes choses, au grand désespoir et exaspération de chacun. Quand il vit la princesse, il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de nouveau haut et fort.

- Aaah... voila Son Altesse, la princesse Mérida.

Tout le monde c'était arrêter de travailler pour voir le phénomène qui allait se produire. Mildiou se détacha du groupe, s'avança vers elle et s'inclina sans joie tandis qu'elle le regardait sévèrement et avec méfiance en lui rendant sa révérence d'un geste de sa robe, vu qu'elle est issue d'une famille royale, sous les yeux de tout le village impressionner.

- Voici donc celle qui fait l'objet de la fierté du village et de l'Écosse. Une princesse dans un village de fou... ah la la.

Il marqua une pause en continuant de s'avancer vers elle, tandis qu'elle le fixait toujours d'un regard de braise sans bouger, droite et fière, comme une reine.

- De toutes les personnes qui me comprendrez pour ma quête du calme et de la dignité des Vikings, je pensais que notre princesse serait de mon avis vu qu'elle est issue d'une famille royale, mais j'ai tout faux.

Il passa à coté d'elle et poursuit sa route après lui avoir lancer un regard de travers, et elle fit de même en le suivant des yeux.

- Elle est tout aussi fougueuse et aussi bruyante que vous ! aucune tenue, aucune grâce, aucun respect des règles et vieilles traditions. Aucun... aucun... aucun... Et ça se dit être une princesse...

- Ce ne sont pas les titres et la noblesse qui font les gens, mais ce qu'ils entreprennent. Dit-elle avec dignité

- Ah la la... que dirait nos ancêtres s'ils voyaient jusqu'où nous sommes tombés... une princesse qui a du répondant comme future femme de chef! on aura tout vu...

- Il vaut mieux avoir du répondant si on veut pouvoir faire avancer les choses, mon cher.

Et il continua encore une fois à s'éloigner du chantier en grognant jusqu'à ne plus se faire entendre. Mérida le fixait toujours avec colère tandis que le village applaudissait le comportement de la princesse face au vieux grincheux. Harold s'avança à son tour vers sa femme, tandis que le chantier reprenait ses activités.

- Bien jouer Mérida. Dit-il avec admiration

- Je n'aime pas cet homme. Il m'énerve dès que je croise son regard vitreux... et je sens qu'on n'est pas à l'abri de quelque chose avec lui. Grogna-t-elle les poings serrés.

- T'en fais pas . il est vieux et inoffensif. Au fait ? qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? tu va mieux ?

- Hein ? ah oui ! oui je vais mieux.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as appelé comme ça ? tu avais l'air d'avoir un truc important à me dire ?

- Oh euh... oui mais ... disons que Mildiou m'a fait oublier ce que je voulais te dire. Au pire je te le dirais ce soir à la maison d'accord ? proposa-t-elle avec un sourire désolé

- Euh... d'accord, oui. Fit-il étonner

- Alors a ce soir.

Si d'habitude, le fait qu'il s'embrasse devant tout le monde était gênant, là pour une fois, elle ne se fit pas prier et attrapa le visage de son mari à deux mains et l'embrassa simplement mais pendant un long moment. Puis elle partit, le sourire aux lèvres, laissant Harold en plan, les yeux ronds, puis se hâta de retourner travailler sous les rires de ses camarades face à ses joues pivoines.

En chemin, Mérida était déçue de ne pas avoir pu dire la bonne nouvelle à son mari à cause de Mildiou, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Elle le verra ce soir et elle aura eu le temps de trouver la bonne façon de lui annoncer. Mais en attendant il y avait d'autres personne à prévenir. Sa famille.

De retour chez elle, elle se mit à écrire une missive importante et confidentielle à l'attention du clan Dunbroch. Elle cherchait les bons mots à écrire et s'appliquait pour bien écrire sa lettre. Quand elle eut fini, elle plia soigneusement sa missive et la mit dans une belle enveloppe qui partirait avec le prochain voyage commercial par la mer dans l'après-midi. Elle fera porter la missive par un messager pour être sûr qu'elle arrivera à destination.

Elle passa donc le reste de la journée à vaquer à ses affaires. Course, ménage, repas, rangement, tir à l'arc, promenade avec Angus, pêche pour le repas et pour Krokmou, etc. Elle avait réfléchi à la meilleure manière d'annoncer sa grossesse à Harold, et elle l'avait trouvé. Rester plus qu'à mettre l'idée en pratique !

Le soir arriva bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, mais elle avait attendu avec impatience qu'Harold rentre pour lui dire. En attendant son retour, elle s'était mise à cuisiner un délicieux repas pour son Viking tout en fredonnant sa berceuse. Elle souriait tendrement en pensant que dans quelques mois, elle la chanterait à son tour pour son enfant.

Harold arriva enfin à la maison, totalement fatigué de sa journée.

- C'est moi ! jsuis rentré ! annonça-t-il joyeusement

Il fut plus que surpris quand il vit sa femme l'accueillir tendrement avec un autre baiser presque semblable à celui sur le chantier

- Encore ? fit-il surpris

- Ben quoi ? t'aime pas quand je t'accueille comme ça ? dit-elle avec un sourire

- Bien sur que si ! seulement...

- Seulement quoi ?

- Je t'ai laissé ce matin dans un état assez inquiétant et là, je te vois toute guillerette ! résuma-t-il

- Oui, et alors ?

- Ben... rien ! ça m'étonne, mais ça me rassure en même temps car je préfère te voir comme ça plutôt que dans l'état de ce matin. Assura-t-il

- Je sais. Mais j'avais juste du sommeil en retard. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. Beaucoup mieux. Rassura-t-elle à son tour

- J'en suis ravi... je n'aimais pas te voir dans cet état ma chérie...

- Je sais. Tu as faim ?

- Je suis affamé !

- Alors installes-toi à table ! tu ne vas pas être déçu ! dit-elle avec un sourire

- Ok.

Le jeune homme s'installa donc à table avec le sourire, ne quittant pas des yeux sa femme en se demandant ce qui pouvait la rendre si joyeuse. Mérida revint vers lui avec une bonne assiette d'un bon repas bien chaud, que le Viking dévisagea avec surprise.

- Voilà ! dit-elle

- Humm... ça sent rudement bon ! je sens que je pourrais tout avaler en une seule fois !

- Alors mange et régales-toi! incita-t-elle avec un sourire en œuvrant debout, à table et près de son mari

- Oui madame !

Harold prit une cuillère du plat et le mangea avec appétit et plaisir. Mais son regard se tourna vers Mérida.

- Tu n'en prends pas ? s'étonna-t-il

- Non. fit-elle avec un sourire

- Pourquoi ? t'est encore malade ? s'inquiéta-t-il de nouveau

- Non. refit-elle

- Mais enfin ! même que t'a était malade, tu dois manger Mérida !

- Oh, t'en fais pas pour moi va. et puis j'ai déjà mangé. Assura-t-elle

- Je ne t'ai pas vu, donc je n'ai pas de preuves. répondit-il

- T'en fais pas Harold. je ne vais pas devenir maigrichonne du jour au lendemain. Je vais prendre du poids progressivement, comme toutes les femmes.

- Tu te soucies de ton physique maintenant ? Tu peux manger ce que tu veux, tu ne grossit pas !

- Disons qu'il y a une autre façon... fit elle avec malice.

- Ah bon ? J'aimerais bien savoir com...

Il se tu et s'arrêta de manger en levant les yeux lentement vers sa femme. Quand elle senti son regard sur elle, elle se tourna à son tour vers lui, et le regarda avec un visage heureux et un sourire amusé se dessina progressivement sur ces lèvres.

- Mérida ?

- Humm ?

- Dois-je comprendre que tu...

- Je ?

- Tu es bien... ?

Pas de réponse. Sauf un rire amusé de la princesse face au visage de son mari, qui lui affichait à son tour un sourire ravi, posa sa fourchette et se leva pour enlacer sa femme qui riait encore.

- Un bébé ? dit-il enfin

- Oui mon chéri... un bébé...

Ils se séparèrent pour se regarder

- Ça te fait plaisir ? demanda-t-elle timidement

- Mais bien sur que ça me fait plaisir ! assura-t-il joyeux

Il enlaça de nouveau sa femme qui souriait de soulagement

- Mais tu es... tu es sur ?

- J'ai du retard, des symptômes et Gothi me la confirmer avant que je vienne te voir.

- C'était donc pour ça que tu es venue ? tu voulais me le dire ?

- Oui ! Et puis comme Mildiou m'avait coupé dans ma joie, je me suis dit en fin de compte que c'était mieux que je te le dise en privé.

- Et tu as bien fait ! oh Mérida...

Il enlaça de nouveau sa femme et la fit tourner légèrement, fou de joie.

- Un bébé... On va avoir un bébé... dit-il avec bonheur

- On va avoir un bébé. dit-elle de même

- Je t'aime !

- Ah non ! fit-elle en riant

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il

- Tu devras bientôt dire « je vous aime » ! riait-elle

- Je peux déjà le dire maintenant si tu veux ! riait-il aussi

- Avec plaisir !

- Je vous aime... dit-il en posant sa tête sur le ventre de Mérida

- On t'aime aussi. Papa ! répondit Mérida amusée avec une voix de bébé

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement et fêtèrent cette bonne nouvelle à leur manière. Le bateau avec la missive de Mérida était parti dans l'après-midi même avec un messager. C'est ainsi que le soir même, alors que deux jeunes futurs parents exprimaient leur amour l'un pour l'autre, le messager arriva au château du clan Dunbroch, la missive a la main. il se fraya un chemin dans tout le domaine pour arriver finalement à la salle de réception du Roi et de la Reine qui dînait en famille avec leurs trois fils.

Le messager se présenta et tendit respectueusement la missive à la reine qui le remerciait d'une inclinaison de la tête. Elle entreprit d'ouvrit la lettre et reconnut l'écriture de sa fille.

- Ah ah... ça vient de Mérida, c'est son écriture sans aucun doute.

La reine avait dit cette phrase sans obtenir de réponse, car les triplés jouer avec leurs assiettes et Fergus raconter dans le vent son histoire légendaire de l'ours qui lui a pris sa jambe. Mais le léger vacarme fut interrompu par Élinor qui s'adressa d'une voix anormale à sa famille.

- Fergus...

Tout le monde se tu et regardé Élinor avec des airs surpris.

- Mérida... fit-elle émue en levant les yeux vers son mari.

- Quoi Mérida ? s'inquiéta Fergus.

- Les garçons, vous pouvez rester cette fois. dit-elle en adressant un regard à ses fils

Les triplés étaient étonnés car d'habitude quand il s'agit de leur sœur, ils devaient quitter la pièce. Lais la ils pouvaient rester ! pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi doivent-ils rester cette fois ? est ce grave ? demanda Fergus intrigué

- Non... assura Élinor d'une voix absente

- Alors quoi ? parler très chère ! insista Fergus qui commencer à s'inquiéter

- Bien. Si je leur ai demandé de rester, c'est parce que je viens de recevoir une nouvelle très importante de notre fille, et de votre sœur, qui nous concernent tous.

- Ah ? et qu'est-ce donc ?

- Elle va bientôt être mère, Fergus ! Et elle souhaite notre présence à ses côtés ! Dit-elle joyeuse

- Co-Comment ? elle va être ... mère ?! s'exclama le roi qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

- Oui ! Et nous partons pour le village de Berk demain matin ! Annonça la reine avec un sourire radieux

* * *

_YEAH! elle est enceinte! :D grande nouvelle pour tout le monde! :D __qu'avez vous pensez de la manière dont elle lui a annoncé? :3 et la façon dont Mérida l'a apprise grâce à Gothi? :3 et à votre avis? ce sera une fille ou un garçon? :D_

_Pour ce genre d'événement, je voulait donner a Gothi une autre utilité que de désigner les vainqueurs de l'arène et de prendre des grandes décision pour le village.. ^^_

_Et BAM! comment Mérida nous à remballer le vieux grincheux! XD et puis après, un énorme bisou! hihiii! ^^_

_Bon. la famille de Mérida est informé, et folle de joie! :D reste plus que... Stoik! :D mais ça, c'est pour la semaine prochaine! ^^_

_Encore merci a tous! ^^_


End file.
